


Street Rat

by Komodo_Butterfly



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Master/Servant, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Disney Kink prompt: Ignoring the events of the movie, Jafar takes Aladdin in off the street, at first as a lackey to do things and go places he can't go as the Vizier, but somehow, eventually, he ends up as Jafar's boy toy.</p><p>Aladdin grows up on the streets, creating general chaos and keeping the people entertained. He eventually attracts the attention of the Sultan's Vizier who's looking for a new errand boy. And as we know, once Jafar sets his sights on something he's not about to let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a bit of a Disney kick lately and have fallen back in love with Aladdin. When I came across this prompt I couldn't resist and next thing I know it's a few hours later and this fic is born.

Growing up on the streets of Agrabah was not all singing and dancing or fun and games. No, it was not an adventure to be had; it was a cruel and harsh life. For children without family it meant doing anything for food. _Anything_. While some got by with begging from the rich or the generous, the two rarely ever went hand in hand, most turned to a life of crime. For some it was stealing what they could, some were lucky enough to be fast and could therefore outrun the sharp eyed shopkeepers and the always watching guards. For others, once they were old enough, or beautiful enough as the case may be, a life of selling themselves on the streets awaited. Boys and girls it rarely mattered, people were all too willing to pay for a child’s innocence.

For those lucky enough to have families, life was usually better. Shopkeepers were more inclined to trust them, over those poor orphans that seemed to litter the streets at every turn. And money was far less of an issue. Now for the older residents of the slums, those without family that is, life usually went one of three ways. They got a job working in the marketplace, quite a rarity as shopkeepers were notoriously stingy, unwilling to pay for help. Not to mention they rarely trusted those from the streets.

Another option, quite a popular one for sure, was to sell their bodies. Those that chose this option, provided they had the looks for it, if they were smart they’d petition to join one of the many brothels littering the streets. After all they promised beds, food and shelter; far more than they’d have living on their own. Not to mention the ever important protection from the guards. Far too many prostitutes had been thrown in the dungeons at the hands of guards. For failing to pay imaginary fines, or failing to let the guards have a taste of their bodies, the reasons were rarely divulged. What was sure however was that once sent to the dungeons, they were rarely allowed back out.

Now the final option was not for the faint of heart, the life of a thief was a controversial one to be sure. After all they stole from whoever they could, though they usually left the poor to their own misery. Rather than earn an honest keep, unlike those who chose the other options, they chose to take what wasn’t theirs for themselves. Of course you could hardly blame them; it wasn’t like they chose to for the thrill of it. Much like those who sold their bodies in order to survive, the thieves sold their souls in order to stay standing. Without stealing they would have no food, without food they would die. It was as simple as that, and besides, the prices the markets would charge were criminal themselves. It was no wonder there were more thieves springing up every day. Of course for every thief that arrived, one inevitably died. For most it was at the hands of the guards or the shopkeepers. If it weren’t a blade slicing off their limbs, leaving them to bleed out in the middle of the streets, it was being bludgeoned or beaten and whipped until they could no longer stand. For others it was after slipping from a roof, or from a clothesline breaking under their weight. It was a common problem for many thieves, when they were just starting out at least. Of course the way to survive was to be as skinny as they could stand, that way the ropes could support them and allow them to escape. For those lucky enough to survive the fall, they rarely survived being captured by the guards. At least not with their limbs intact.

Now as with every story out there, there was bound to be an exception to this rule, and there was. His name was Aladdin, a boy from the slums. Just barely into adulthood with his whole life ahead of him. With black hair and brown eyes he could easily blend into the market crowds. He was pretty no denying, after all his parents had been the perfect clichéd couple; his mother a great beauty and his father a dashing rogue. It was only to be expected that their child would be beautiful. Of course living on the streets being attractive was as much a blessing as it was a curse. Being charming, flirtatious and kind just added to the boy’s problems. It made it far too easy to notice him and his infectious smile, and on a place like the streets the last thing you wanted was attention. Of course it wasn’t that people didn’t like him, they did. Especially the women and children. He had after all developed a habit of giving his own food to those he felt needed it more, whether it be an old beggar, cast out for being another mouth to feed, or a weak child without a parent to help them survive. And should he ever see a lady in trouble he usually made an effort to help them, provided he was fit enough to do so. After all he did grow up on the streets, and like everyone else he experienced the same hunger pangs, the constant cold chilling his bones during the harsh desert nights, and the searing burning that came with being out all day in the hot sun. He was like everyone else, he just happened to be prettier than most. And you can be sure it didn’t go unnoticed.

-

Now Jafar was a man used to getting his own way. He was Visier to the Sultan of Agrabah and you can be sure people rarely if ever had the courage to go against his wishes. While the Sultan was officially the one in power, the man was too soft, too cuddly to be anything other than something for the public to adore. No, the true man in power was Jafar, and he made sure everyone around him knew it.

Of course not everyone was so appreciative of the man’s efforts to bring the city to power. The Sultan’s teenage daughter, Jasmine, was particularly vocal in her dislike of the man. As stroppy, spoiled little princesses usually are. Of course her father paid her no mind, she knew nothing of running a country and her only real dislike of the man was in his appearance. He didn’t meet her high standards of physical beauty; therefore she had no wish to be near him. Of course his own dislike of her didn’t help. After all who could stand being near a whiny teenager day in and out without a rest? Even her great physical beauty wasn’t enough for him to ignore the rest of her flaws. She knew nothing of the world, having grown up in her sheltered privileged little world, and yet she had the nerve to criticise his decisions at every turn. She’d never even been outside the palace walls and yet she acted as though she knew more about running a kingdom than he did. It was positively insulting, and to think she even seemed to think he had feelings for her. Where on earth did she get such an idea? It was truly baffling.

But the princess wasn’t the worst of Jafar’s problems, no. His problems all stemmed from the incompetence of those he sent to do his bidding. Even a simple trip to the market to bring him supplies, seemed all too much for the fools that worked in the palace. He’d lost count of the number of times the eager, young men and women returned from the market, with broken goods if they brought anything back at all. They all failed to comprehend that wearing fine clothes, symbolising their positions in the palace, only made them easy targets once outside the palace walls. As such they often found themselves robbed, by thief or shopkeeper it didn’t matter. It always ended the same, missing either money or goods and forced to return empty handed to their master. Those that returned were often never seen again. Of course failing to return meant a bounty was placed on their heads. And there were precious few places they could hide from detection. Jafar was not a man to be crossed after all.

That left the problem of who he could trust to carry out what should have been a simple task. It had to be someone with sense, someone who wasn’t yet another brainless dolt. But most importantly it had to be someone honest, or at the very least someone with enough common sense to know that stealing from Jafar would be the last thing they ever did.

So like with every clichéd story out there, where two characters with very different purposes meet, go through an adventure and eventually fall in love, that’s pretty much what happened with Aladdin and Jafar. Obviously without all the singing and dancing that such stories always seemed to have in spades. Of course the falling in love was a bit of a stretch as well. More a one-sided case of lust at first sight, with the other powerless to go against his superior.

Well anyway, the point is it all started the moment these two met. And like so many stories before this, it involved an encounter with the palace guards...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest when I first posted this I didn’t think anyone would read it. I think Aladdin has become something of a dead fandom lately which is a shame because it has such much to offer the fanfiction community.  
> But I was pleasantly surprised to get positive feedback through everyone’s kudos and of course from Wufei_W’s review.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Now Aladdin wasn’t like every other street rat out there. He was somewhat unusual, and I’m not talking about the monkey that liked to hang off his shoulder. He was strangely generous, considering he would willingly give away any food he stole if it meant a child would not go hungry. Most in that situation wouldn’t bother. After all food was scarce and survival was fast becoming a desperate struggle. People couldn’t afford to be kind and generous, not with how taxes had yet again been raised. Admittedly not by much, but the shopkeepers weren’t about to admit that.

The point is Aladdin was a good man, well he was a thief but still he was a nice thief. He only stole what he needed to survive; bread and fruits mostly with the occasional nuts or scraps of meat. Of course he would steal coins when he felt he could get away with it, after all it was better to stay on the shopkeepers’ good sides. Paying in coin, no matter how it had been obtained, was always the better option. But Aladdin knew better than many. There were rules to follow, namely that you should never reveal you have more than a few coins on your person.

Given the number of guards and thieves in the city, fights broke out daily between the two. The people of the slums were traditionally poor; if they were lucky they had a coin or two to their name. But it made it that much easier for guards to spot thieves, especially the stupid ones. They were the ones bragging about their money, coins jingling in their hands. They were the ones dressed in shabby clothes yet carrying large amounts of coins on them. It was easy to spot them, even in a crowd, and it was even easier to execute them. They brought it on themselves after all.

Aladdin was smart; he had to be to survive the way he did. He knew which rules he had to follow. He knew he needed to hide all but a few coins he’d stolen, using those to pay for fruits or bread, lest he want the guards to take notice of him. Most importantly he knew how to escape should trouble arise.

Now the guards that roamed the streets were mean, cruel and vindictive men. The life of a guard ensured protection from the streets, they were well fed and well paid, after all they were the ones catching the criminals. They were all fit, strong and most were heavily muscled from all the chasing and fighting they endured every day. Needless to say they were physically impressive. Many were built like mountains and featured heavily in many children’s nightmares. Particularly those who’d experienced their wrath. However despite their impressive build, a good number of the guards were noticeably less impressive down below. In fact, many had initially joined the guards believing the better food and stricter regimes would help them gain some much needed girth. And I don’t mean the kind around their bellies, although for most this was the only place where any girth was gained. Of course when they came to realise that they were, well screwed for lack of a better word, these men became noticeably more frustrated. And what do frustrated young men in a position of power do? They take it out on those weaker than them, most notably the thieves and beggars that littered the city.

Now Aladdin grew up learning the tricks of the trade, and the best ways to avoid detection by the guards. He also learned the importance of keeping them entertained, using entirely innocent methods of course. Of course it helped that he’d gotten Abu in on the game. Watching small animals perform tricks to a crowd was a guaranteed way of getting even the cruellest of guards to crack a smile. Maybe it made them feel superior, Aladdin wasn’t sure, but he was sure that it worked. Of course it only worked so long as the guards didn’t catch them stealing. His face was young and uncommonly pretty, so he was too easily recognisable by the crowds of market goers. Should he be caught, it would be all too easy for the guards to catch him another day. While they weren’t particularly intelligent as a unit, preferring brawn over brains, that captain of theirs was, and it wouldn’t take him long to track down the young thief. It was why Aladdin was constantly found in some sort of disguise. Whether it be a simple cloak or a silk garment borrowed from one of the brothel’s lovely ladies, he was sure to hide his face when attempting a heist.

But Aladdin knew it wasn’t a life he wanted to live. He didn’t expect to magically find himself being turned into a prince and marrying the princess. He wasn’t that naïve. He’d honestly be happy with an honest job, perhaps working one of the stalls, or even as a servant of the palace. Although rumour had it, all male servants of the palace were castrated out of fear they’d contaminate the princesses’ virtue. So maybe not the best job for him then. But still he hoped for something honest, a job where he could earn money without fearing for his life.

Of course Aladdin knew that such an opportunity would likely never arise, not for him at least. He was just a street rat after all, and a thief at that. There were hundreds of lads his age in the city; young, strong and fit and all eager for work. His pretty face might get him a second look, but those looks would undoubtedly belong to the type of men Aladdin really didn’t want to work for. Attractiveness aside, Aladdin was just another face in the crowds of the poor that littered the city. He was fast sure, but that speed came from being a thief and there were few willing to hire those they suspected of being thieves. And those that were usually had ulterior motives. Of course while Aladdin was sure his luck wouldn’t change anytime soon, little did he know the perfect opportunity was right around the corner.

-

It was truly amazing at just how incompetent these grovelling, snivelling wretches could be. Honestly it was like they couldn’t do the simplest of tasks without having someone holding their hands. They were children; weak, pathetic and completely incapable of following orders. It was little wonder Jafar found himself so frustrated all the time, having to work with such buffoonery was enough to grate on even the toughest of nerves.

Jafar sneered at the servant’s latest attempts to apologise. The man, well boy really, had been robbed of his master’s goods while getting himself lost in the markets. Somehow he was under the impression that this warranted forgiveness, that it was a suitable excuse. All it did was cement his fate, and with a few sharp words of that venomous tongue, the man was dismissed from the palace indefinitely. Undoubtedly he’d become yet another face in the crowds, another beggar on the streets perhaps. He certainly didn’t have the talent to become a thief at least. Utterly hopeless.

It did however present Jafar with a pressing problem. He needed those supplies, and while money was no object given that he was the sultan’s right hand man, he certainly didn’t want to see more of it making its way into those greedy thieves’ hands. Now Jafar had employed many a servant, yet none were capable of meeting his notoriously high standards. Why if it wasn’t for Iago keeping him calm all these years, he was sure he’d no doubt have gone on a magical rampage, destroying everything in his path. But no, he couldn’t allow himself to lose control like that. He had a reputation to keep after all.

With no other choice Jafar was forced to visit the market’s himself. Of course he was well adept at using magic, and had visited the markets many a time baring the disguise of an old man. This situation however required such expensive and luxurious ingredients and items; it would be highly inadvisable to attempt to buy them while looking like a common beggar. It would be humiliating after all if the guards tried arresting him. They were his minions after all; he refused to let himself be put in such a disgraceful position. Just imagine the indignity of it. Why it didn’t bare thinking about.

As such, Jafar resigned himself to having to do his own shopping. While it was a task he felt beneath him, he supposed he could always terrify the stall holders. He certainly wouldn’t let them try to take advantage of him after all. As soon as they saw the fines robes, expensive clothes and groomed appearance, the prices suddenly seemed to skyrocket. As if he’d actually let them take advantage of him.

“Come Iago. You and I have a little trip to make”. Jafar called, robes sweeping after him as he made his way to the palace entrance and through the palace gates. He quickly found himself accepting the company of Razoul, the head of the guards. He was reasonable enough to know that he could be made a target by the poor and miserable. Plus it was always nice to have the company of a man who shared his love of torture and execution. It was so refreshing compared to the usual meaningless small talk.

The trip to the market was uneventful, although that changed when they arrived. Jafar was an imposing figure after all, and he was very well known amongst the people of Agrabah for his cruelty and immense power. It was rather rewarding for him to see them cower before his very eyes. It even had the additional benefit of having the stall owners provide his goods at heavily discounted prices. It was common knowledge that an unhappy Jafar meant it would soon be unhappy for the rest of them. Happiness of course being in very short supply lately.

Jafar found himself done in half the time he’d allowed himself, a fact that pleased him immensely. The two, well three counting the bird, prepared to return to the palace when a nearby ruckus caught their attention. A stall owner had a young man sprawled at his feet, coins scattered around them. The owner was screaming up a storm calling for the guards, the young man struggling to get to his feet. As they approached it became clear why the man was struggling, the large bump on his head made it clear he’d been hit, most likely by the owner.

“What is going on here?” Razoul barked, storming over to the small crowd that had gathered.

“He’s a thief! A thief I say! Take him away!” The owner shrieked while the crowd reacted accordingly.

“No! No I…I had money honest. I, I had money…”. The man trailed off clearly suffering a concussion.

“Lies! Scum like him have no money! He’s a thief and a liar, I want him arrested! Guards!” The owner once again shrieked, deafening those unfortunate enough to be in such close proximity.

“You’re the liar. He had money, I saw the whole thing. He tried to pay and you knocked it from his hands. You refused to serve him when he told you your prices were too high. If anyone’s a thief it’s you! You’re the one demanding we pay such high prices and then talking down on those who can’t afford it. If anyone should be arrested it should be you!” Another young man squeezed through the crowd, a monkey chattering angrily as it clung to his head.

“You dare go against me boy?! I’ll have you killed! You’re a liar!” The man screeched, only this time the crowds weren’t joining in.

“You’re the only criminal around here. You think you’re so high and mighty; you’re nothing but a coward and a liar. You’re the one who should be locked up” Aladdin retorted, bending down to help the wounded man to his feet.

The crowd soon followed Aladdin’s example, bending to pick up the coins that had been scattered. Coming together in a rare show of honesty and community as they collected the man’s savings and handed him his money. They too had had enough of the stall owner, who’d been known for being a bully and a brute. Beating those who seemed weaker and bending over backwards to please only the very rich. His prices too were extortionate and many felt this was long overdue. They too began to voice their protests to the guards calling the man every name under the sun.

“I’ve heard enough. Men, bring him, some time in the dungeons should teach him a lesson”. Razoul ordered. His men hesitated momentarily before reaching to yank the man out of Aladdin’s arms.

“Not that one, I meant him. The one disturbing the peace”. Razoul barked, pointing at the now gobsmacked stall owner. Although once the guard’s words had set in he didn’t stay silent for long. Indeed the man was dragged away kicking and screaming, much to the delight of the crowd that felt he’d finally gotten what he deserved.

“Thank you sir!”

“Oh thank you!”

The crowds each took it upon themselves to thank Razoul who basked in the attention he was receiving. Aladdin shifted the man he was supporting to better his grip, offering a smile and nod of thanks to the guard. He was surprised to find himself suddenly absent of any load, as men from the crowd came up to him to take the man home. While he couldn’t squash down the concern he felt, particularly as those men knew very well that the man carried a number of coins, he hoped those men were good enough to let the man be and return him home safely. Aladdin watched as the men helped the young man down the street, before finally returning his attention to Abu.

Abu had gotten bored of perching on his master’s head, instead finding his attention caught by the colourful feathers of a certain parrot. Tilting his head he made his way over to the scary man and the object that held his attention. He ignored the man in favour of jumping up to grab the bird in his paws, causing the part to emit a loud shriek that grabbed the attention of their masters.

“Abu! Stop that right no                w”. Aladdin scolded, hurrying over to pull the monkey off the bird.

Abu gestured wildly trying to communicate is reasons for attacking the animal, and when that failed he resorted to using his infamous baby eyes. Aladdin wasn’t having any of it though. He was already wound tightly from the confrontation with the stall owner, Abu simply added to his anger and frustration.

“I’m so sorry, please he’s not usually like this”. Aladdin begged. He recognised the man, as everyone did, and he knew that such an offence could land him in jail if not worse. He wasn’t however expecting the man’s reaction.

“Now, now there’s no harm done. Iago is a fine creature, I’m sure your little friend has a weakness for true beauty. There’s nothing to concern yourself with”. Jafar smirked as he saw the boy’s eyes widen in surprise.

Iago squawked his objections, ready to protest until Jafar lifted him onto his shoulder, soothing him under his breath. “Patience Iago, I have use for this boy. Do not anger me”. Jafar murmured, watching as the boy bent down to scoop up his monkey.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

“It’s Aladdin, sir”. Well the boy had manners that was for sure. Jafar observed the boy, from his skinny frame to the pretty face and the muscled physique the boy had. The boy was clearly fit, fast too it seemed. His muscles identified him as such. Based on the monkey and its penchant for pretty things, it was likely the two were thieves as well. The boy was too rough looking to be a whore after all, too kind as well. No whore would have dared do what he did today. Stall owners talked, to fellow stall owners, to customers, to whoever they came across. If a whore dared anger them the whole city would know within the hour, and their business would cease to exist. The whore’s that is. It meant they couldn’t afford to incur any wrath, not if they wished to survive. Hence why Jafar believed the boy to be a thief, he was too brave and reckless. Though as it seemed Razoul did not recognise the boy, it seemed this Aladdin was smart enough not to get caught.

“Well Aladdin. I have a proposition for you. Something I think you will enjoy”. Jafar said, a smirk on his lips as his eyes raked the boy’s body.

“Oh? What is it?” Aladdin asked.

With that Jafar felt his smirk widen just that little bit. ‘Oh yes, this would be most amusing’ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 2 finished. I had meant to get this done a lot earlier but things kept coming up. But I’ll definitely get the next chapter up sooner. Hopefully within the next two weeks.  
> I would love it if I could get one or two reviews for this chapter. So I know people are interested in this still.  
> KB


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I’m very happy people seem to like this so far. And I hope it encourages others to write more JafarAladdin slash.

Aladdin could safely say he’d never been so terrified in his life. The guards and their swords had nothing on this man and that insufferable smirk he had on his face. “No way”. Perhaps not the most eloquent response to the question but at least it got his answer across clearly.

“Oh? My dear boy I’m afraid you misunderstood me. You seem to believe you have a choice in the matter and I can assure you that you do not”. Jafar replied, calm and collected as always, a sharp contrast to the boy stood before him.

“You can’t force me to become your slave. I won’t do it, you can’t make me!” Aladdin growled, only to find a hand suddenly wrap itself around his throat.

“I think you’ll find I can boy. I am the right hand man of the Sultan himself, the Vizier of this palace. I can do whatever I want”. Jafar gave a light squeeze to his throat before allowing to boy to drop to the floor in an ungraceful heap. It was a good position for him to be in, on the ground looking up at his master, it suited him Jafar mused.

Aladdin coughed, rubbing his throat as he brought himself to his feet once more. He was ready to utter a retort before a hand came up to silence him.

“Are you really in a position to refuse work boy? Honest work at that. I wouldn’t say I’m asking for much, I simply need a servant to fetch my things from the market. A servant to carry out my errands for me. You know the streets and its problems; unlike those fools I had working for me in the past. You have a head on your shoulders; it’s not just filled with sheer stupidity. You need the money and I need a competent servant, an ideal match wouldn’t you say? Besides, I can’t imagine you have many other options. You need this job and you know it. I’d advise you to take it”. Jafar warned, his glare pinning the boy in place. It wouldn’t do to have him try and escape now would it.

“You want to make me your slave, to carry around your things like I’m a pet”. Aladdin started only to be cut off by Abu’s protests. “I didn’t mean it that way Abu; you know you’re more than a pet to me”. Aladdin tried to reassure.

“I want you as my servant not my slave. Not yet at least. You will be paid of course, and should you wish I’m sure you will be provided accommodation in the palace. As for those ridiculous rumours about the male servants being castrated to protect the princess, well I’m sure I can convince them to leave you alone. You won’t be seeing her anyway, so it shouldn’t be a concern”. Jafar reasoned, it was clear he wasn’t about to give up on having the boy for himself.

“You mean it’s true? They really do that?” Aladdin asked, wide eyed.

“To some, those that work near the princess or come into contact with her. A necessary action to preserve her chastity for marriage. The Sultan was quite insistent on it; it wouldn’t do for his only daughter to sully herself with anyone less than a prince. Just think of the scandal”. Jafar answered, smirking as the boy grew noticeably pale.

“You promise they won’t do it to me? If I agree to work for you?”

“You have my word as the Sultan’s Vizier. I will ensure you remain untouched and with your body intact. Do we have an agreement?” Jafar asked, seeing the boy’s resolve weaken. He hadn’t intended on castrating the boy anyway, it was unnecessary as he likely wouldn’t ever see the princess. And Jafar could admit the boy was very attractive, it’d be a shame to permanently maim such a handsome young man. It’d only make things terribly boring in the long run.

Aladdin glanced at Abu for support, the monkey nudging him with his head as he gave Aladdin what he asked for. It was true he needed the money, and he’d even been offered a room in the palace. He wasn’t sure he’d take it, but the money at least was something he could take without regret. Besides, it seemed like it’d be mostly manual work, something Aladdin was used to. Fetching and carrying, that sort of thing. It didn’t sound all that hard. But then there were rumours floating around about the man, they spoke of terrible misfortune that came to those who angered him. Aladdin wasn’t sure he wanted to willingly place himself in such danger; Jafar’s temper was well documented after all.

“I’ll do it”. Aladdin breathed, looking surprised with himself even as he uttered the words.

“Excellent”. Jafar purred, sending a shiver down Aladdin’s spine. Though the reasons why remained a mystery to the boy, it was a feeling he wasn’t very familiar with. It wasn’t fear, that he was sure of, and yet it reminded him of fear. That voice just did something to him and he wasn’t so sure he’d like finding out the reason why.

“You will of course be living in the servant’s quarters. My work demands a great deal of my time, time I’d rather wasn’t wasted trying to track you down in this insufferable city. You can keep the monkey, just keep him away from my possessions and make sure he doesn’t make a mess inside the palace. I can’t guarantee his safety if he does”. Aladdin nodded, it was really all he could do at this point. Any refusal could very well land him in jail, although he hoped he’d be allowed to return home, to at least collect the few belongings he wanted to keep.

“Can I return home to collect my things?” Aladdin asked, receiving a disgruntled nod in return.

“You have an hour to go and come back. Should you be late you can be sure I’ll send a guard out looking for you. So I suggest you hurry”. Jafar waved him off, watching the boy give a short bow before running off. It would have been suicide not to show the proper respect to the man so clearly above his own social standing. And Aladdin rather liked his head intact with his body.

“This should be very interesting. Come, I wish to finish my errands. Come Iago”. Jafar called, as Iago and Razoul followed him through the marketplace.

-

Watching the orphaned children scatter as he passed them gave Jafar a distinct sense of satisfaction. He was immensely proud that his reputation was intact, that these peasants still feared and respected him. He demanded their respect after all, not aloud, no that would be undignified. No it was in the way he held himself, the way he walked and talked, and the way his magic crackled around him. Truly a terrifying sight to behold. The horrors of the street had nothing on Jafar, and everybody knew it.

It didn’t take long for Jafar to finish gathering his supplies and at a very reasonable rate at that. It was always amusing at just how much the vendors could be, let’s say motivated, into giving Jafar his items at a reduced price. Of course the rumours surrounding his magic, not to mention the head of the guards standing at his side, meant few were brave or stupid enough to try and sell at the retail price.

All in all it was a successful trip as far as Jafar was concerned. Now they just had to wait for the boy. Jafar found himself almost eager at the thought that the boy would not show. It would be so entertaining to hunt him out and drag him into the dungeons after all. The boy certainly was attractive, and Jafar was sure he’d make the most delightful screams when tortured. Or perhaps, provided the boy learned his place, he’d be screaming for another matter entirely. A far more pleasurable matter at that.

-

Aladdin panted lightly as he took one less glance around the room where he and Abu had been living. He hadn’t wanted to risk angering Jafar so had taken to running as fast as he could. An hour really wasn’t long to reach his home and return to his new master. Hence the running part.

The room held nothing of real value, bar a knife his mother had once told him belonged to is father. But even then it was more sentimental than of any monetary worth. Truthfully the only real treasure the room offered was the rather spectacular view of the palace. Since he’d been a child, Aladdin had taken to sitting on the ledge gazing at the palace in a mix of awe and desire. A desire to live there perhaps or a desire to live the life it offered. He wasn’t always sure, but it always called to him. Of course given the rumours, that were apparently true if Jafar could be trusted, Aladdin had always made an effort to avoid the palace. Only now he’d have no choice.

But still this was a great opportunity. He’d have somewhere to live and sleep safely. Somewhere that kept the harsh desert winds and the sweltering heat at bay. He’d be given food regularly, instead of having to rely on his skill at pickpocketing and charming naïve vendors’ daughters into giving him food out of the goodness of their hearts. The sons were usually less willing and a lot more violent when it came to Aladdin begging for food. Although they seemed to enjoy the sight as much as their female counterparts. Sometimes more so, though Aladdin was always quick to deny them. He was no whore and what they were offering was never enough for him to just hand over his dignity like that. He had his pride, some days it was all he had left. Well that and Abu of course, his faithful monkey was always there for him.

With one last look Aladdin patted Abu on the head, the monkey clutching his own little bag of treasures. He had his own weakness for shiny things and he wasn’t about to give them up. “It’s time Abu; we’ve got a new life ahead of us now. No more stealing food, no more running from the guards. We can finally become somebody. We can prove to everybody that we’re more than just street rats”. Abu screeched in agreement, jumping onto Aladdin’s shoulder, his bag still clutched in his paws.

Aladdin smiled before picking up his own bag, although really it only contained a handful of coins, his knife and what little clothing he owned. Such was the life of a street rat; they simply couldn’t afford the lives that others lived. Aladdin knew he was lucky. There were countless other youths just like him, other street rats who had as little as he did, less so in fact. Because while he had little in terms of money and possessions, he had Abu and that’s all that mattered.

“We’d better hurry, hold on tight okay Abu?” Aladdin received another screech in response before he set off running once more.

-

Razoul shifted uncomfortably. The combination of the heat and utter boredom he felt doing little to alleviate his mood. Sure he’d had fun having that loathsome stall owner hauled away, but he had done nothing since. He was now completely bored out of his mind, and it wasn’t something he enjoyed.

Now Razoul had worked under Jafar’s command for many years, he had to have had in order to be in the position he was today. He held a great respect for the man, for he was one of the few that didn’t cave to the princess’ demands. He was one of the few that could in fact. While aware that his thoughts could have him arrested, by his own men at that, Razoul felt it needed to be thought, even if it would never be said; the princess was a spoiled brat. There he thought it, good thing no one could hear his thoughts. Always wanting her own way, always whining about how she had everything anyone could want and yet she still wasn’t happy. It was irritating to say the least. And don’t even get him started about that wretched beast of hers. The creature was a menace, terrorising many of the servants and yet nothing was ever done about it. Simply because it would upset her majesty, and no one wanted that. The girl was annoying enough when she didn’t have a reason to complain, heaven forbid they actually gave her a reason.

But still Razoul was bored. He respected Jafar yes, but going from stall to stall watching the man terrify the owners could only entertain him for so long. Now that boy from earlier, the pretty one, now he was entertaining. So headstrong and full of bravado, like so many street rats Razoul had tossed in jail. And yet the boy had shown compassion to another man, a stranger at that. That was something Razoul wasn’t used to seeing, not from street rats anyway. They all liked to keep to themselves, keep to the slums. They weren’t ones to stick their necks out for anyone. It was a dog eat dog world after all, and compassion wasn’t a luxury many of them could show.

But the boy, now he was different. He didn’t act like the other slum youths. Razoul had watched the boy for some weeks before today. He’d first stuck in his mind after he found the boy helping a lost little girl find her mother. Any other slum rat might’ve been tempted to keep her for ransom. The girl was dressed in fine clothes after all; they alone would have sold for a pretty penny. But not the boy, no he’d stayed with her. Letting her play with that dratted monkey of his. He’d made her smile and helped her find her mother. He never even asked for a reward. And that confused Razoul. The boy had had the perfect opportunity to ask for money, or even food, yet he didn’t take it. He clearly needed it, he was muscular sure but he was certainly underweight for what he should be. They all were, it came with being a street rat after all.

Of course Razoul had seen the boy steal from time to time, had even chased him once or twice. But truthfully he always felt compelled to let the boy escape. He only ever stole a loaf of bread after all, or a handful of dates. Just enough to keep himself and his monkey alive. Never any more. Had he seen the boy steal money, he’d surely be less sympathetic to his plight. But he hadn’t. It was always food, just food and he could hardly fault the boy for that.

Razoul found himself reluctant to admit it, but he was secretly a little relieved that Jafar had found the boy. He knew the boy would be well taken care of, that he’d be fed and given a safe place to sleep. It was a relief to know that he wouldn’t end up like so many of the other youths he came across. Selling their bodies for a loaf of bread, or trembling in his grasp as he hacked off their limbs. Such was the price for stealing, especially for those who took more than they needed. Besides, it’d make his job a little easier, knowing there’d be one less criminal to apprehend.

Because only a complete fool would attempt to steal from Jafar. And the boy was many things, but he was no fool. That, Razoul was certain of. The money however, well that remained to be seen.

-

Jafar smirked as he saw the boy running towards them with five minutes to spare. The youth slowed down as he got closer, stopping before his new master as he panted for breath.

“Congratulations boy. You’ve proved yourself capable of following a simple instruction. You must be very proud”. Jafar sneered, smirking as the boy frowned in indignation.

“He’s still better than the last two you had Jafar” Iago piped up, the boy’s face morphing into a smile.

“He can talk?” Aladdin asked, although clearly the evidence spoke for itself. Literally.

“He’s a parrot; it’s all they ever do. The real trick is getting them to shut up” Jafar commented, Iago squawking in indignation. “Come now. We’ll have to find you a room within the palace. And clearly we’ll need to get you a proper uniform for when you work within the palace walls. I won’t have you cavorting about like a common street rat. That may be what you were, but now you are my servant. It’s time you looked the part. Now hurry up”. Jafar said, already heading back towards the palace. His robes held his smaller purchases, safely hidden in its many hidden pockets. In afterthought he turned and shoved the larger packages at the boy.

“You can start by carrying these for me. I’ll pay you once we arrive, provided nothing is broken of course. Now come”. Jafar demanded, Aladdin struggling briefly as he manoeuvred his and Abu’s bags in order to carry everything safely. Razoul briefly considered helping, some of the packages would prove heavy even for him. But he stopped upon realising Jafar’s true intent. This was a test, to observe the boy’s mannerisms, and to see whether he’d obey. If he failed, Jafar would have no use for him and he’d be sent back onto the streets.

It seemed Aladdin had considered this as well, for instead of arguing and making a scene, he merely followed without comment. He even silenced Abu as he attempted to make his displeasure known. Aladdin knew his place, he’d always known it. He’d had no choice but to know it. And now he had a chance to change that, he couldn’t risk losing it. So rather than protesting, he merely followed. He obeyed his new master, well aware that not doing so could cause him to lose everything. Least of all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I’ll stop there for now. I’ll have another update hopefully before Christmas so look forward to it. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. I got even more reviews this time around within the first few hours than I did for the first chapter which I was very happy about.
> 
> So please review, as always I’ll ask for say two reviews for this chapter.
> 
> KB


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked this so far. Your support really means a lot, especially as I know this fandom isn’t as popular as it used to be.

Aladdin fingered the coins in his pouch, feeling its comfortable weight hit lightly against his leg with every step. Two gold coins just for carrying bags and packages from the marketplace. If he were still on the streets, it would be enough to feed him and Abu for a week if not longer. Aladdin had been stunned when Jafar had first handed them over not just for its amount but the fact that he’d actually made good on his promise. It was practically unheard of, at least for those on the streets, to have a higher class citizen keep their word. It was all too common to have a nobleman threaten them with a task, promising coins upon its completion, only to have the arrested once the task was complete. That is if they were lucky, there were some unlucky enough to lose their heads. Such was the problem of doing a favour for a rich man; they were rarely ever legal and almost certainly unpleasant.

“Well Abu, looks like this is it”. Aladdin said, eye scanning their new room with a mix of awe and curiosity. The room was surprisingly spacious considering it was designed for a servant’s use, then again Aladdin had only ever had the slums to use as comparison, so practically anything could be considered huge compared to what he was used to. A small bed with soft blankets and pillows stood in the farthest corner of the room. Aladdin chuckled as he noted the additional pillow lying at the foot of the bed, apparently for Abu’s use.

“Look Abu, they even made a bed for you”. Aladdin nudged his friend who screeched excitedly in response, before jumping off his shoulder to explore their new home.

Opposite the bed was a plain wooden chest, designed to hold clothing and whatever possessions Aladdin cared to keep safe. Next to it stood a wooden table and chair, nothing special about that. In the corner of the room stood a wooden basin and jug, something Aladdin was pleased to see after spending so long in the heat. Lastly a large carpet covered most of the floor, with drapes hanging in front of the room’s only window. It wasn’t exactly fit for royalty, but for Aladdin it offered far more than his life on the streets ever had. Well everything except the fantastic view of the palace that is. But Aladdin supposed it was a tiny price to pay, after all he was now living within the palace walls. No longer did he have to content himself with imagining a life in the palace, for it had now become his reality.

Aladdin moved to the bed and lay back, putting his hand behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. “So this is it huh? This is our new life. Well we better make it a good one.” Aladdin sighed before turning to face Abu who’d climbed up to join him. “That means you keeping out of trouble Abu” Aladdin scolded, unable to keep the grin off his face. Abu seemed to take offense at this, launching into an angry tirade of chitters and screeches. “What do you mean I’m one to talk? You’re the one who gets us into trouble”. Aladdin mock gasped, chuckling as Abu sent him a look that uncannily resembled the local brothel owner, an ugly middle aged woman as wide as she was tall.

The woman had always considered Aladdin a menace, with him ducking into their building to avoid the palace guards. The look she gave every single time was enough to make his balls crawl back up into his body, a disturbing mix of a sneer, scowl and glare that did nothing to increase her beauty. Not that she possessed much of it to begin with. Such was the problem of her trade; even the most beautiful of whores eventually succumbed to the ugliness of the streets. Where violence and contempt were merely hazards of the trade, an unavoidable truth to be sure. Aladdin supposed at one time she may have been such a beauty, but years of greed and the harsh reality of life had turned whatever good she’d had into ugliness. Oh well, not that it mattered anymore. It was likely they’d never have to run into her again. Wishful thinking perhaps, but with his new position in the palace it did mean the chances of running into her again were a lot lower. At least compared to when they were both still living on the streets.

Aladdin closed his eyes, reminiscing about their old life. Feeling Abu shift beside him, he opened them to watch the monkey jump off the bed and settle into his own. Smiling, Aladdin grabbed a smaller blanket, apparently brought in for Abu’s use, throwing it over his friend before retreating back to bed. “Get some sleep Abu. We’ll have a long day tomorrow”. Aladdin closed his eyes once more and within minutes he was fast asleep. Still fully dressed and not even under the blankets, he was just that tired.

-

“Rise and shine sweetheart. Let’s see those gorgeous eyes of yours”. Aladdin grumbled, an unfamiliar voice cooing in his ear as he tried in vain to remain asleep.

“Come on get up. You have a long day ahead of you. Master Jafar wants you fed and bathed before we get you your new clothes. Can’t have a strapping young man like you running around in those filthy rags of yours now can we”. Aladdin finally opened his eyes to see a plump old woman bustling about his room.

“Who are you?” Aladdin asked confusedly. Normally he’d have at least made an attempt to be charming, but he was so very tired and this woman was so very annoying. At least when it was this early in the morning.

“Why I look after all you servants of course. You can call me Aminah. It is after all my name”. The woman laughed, cheerful as ever as she waited for Aladdin to finally get up. “By my stars is that what you slept in child? And you didn’t even use your blankets. Dear me now this will never do. Honestly, I don’t know how they do these things in the slums, but here we sleep in our beds and use our blankets. We also change before we sleep. We don’t want all that sand and dirt getting in our beds after all. It just makes things so uncomfortable.

“Sorry I-wait. Did you just say Master Jafar? Does he need me? Am I late?” Aladdin asked, mind becoming frantic as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

“Now, now don’t you fret. Had you been listening _properly_ , you’d have heard me say he wants you fed and bathed first. And then we’ll be taking you to get fitted for clothes that aren’t complete rags. I must say I’m surprised those things are still useable. Why they’re positively filthy. Now come on, bring your monkey if you must, I trust he’ll be hungry as well”. Aminah shooed him out of the room, Abu in tow as he chittered in aggravation. Of course as soon as food was mentioned the monkey became noticeably cheerier.

Aminah led the two to the kitchens, into a room where a number of other servants were sat. A large table stood in the centre with an assortment of cushions serving as chairs. Platters of fruit, meats and other foodstuffs were scattered across the table. In all his life, Aladdin had only ever seen such an amount of food sitting in the market stalls. Clearly designed to feed a great number of people. Of course the same could be said for this situation. Clearly the food was designed to feed every servant in the palace, though it seemed only a few were actually eating it.

“How many people are coming?” Aladdin asked Aminah as she ushered him onto a nearby pillow. Abu settling himself into his lap once he was sure the boy was settled.

“Oh we might be getting another one, the poor dear has been sick the last few days so I’m not sure if he’ll feel up to eating with us”.

“But there’s so much food here, we can’t be the only ones eating”. Aladdin said, clearly confused as Aminah frowned at him.

“Of course we are child, this is hardly a feast. Why we eat this much every day. Everyone needs to keep their strength up after all. They have a long day ahead of them. Now hush and start eating. You’re much too skinny as it is”. Aminah soothed, handing him some dates as a means to start him off. She soon started frowning as she noticed he was splitting them with Abu.

Aladdin sat uncomfortably though it had nothing to do with the cushion. It was actually rather soft. Nor did it have much to do with Abu, although his claws were dangerously close to his genitals. No, Aladdin was uncomfortable with all this attention. With the knowledge that all this food was for him and the twelve or so people still in the room. To him it was too much; he’d survived on far less for years after all. Of course that was part of the problem, he’d only been surviving. Getting enough only to keep his body alive, not enough to grow and develop as he should. But Aladdin didn’t see it that way. He saw it as a waste of food. He thought of the children on the streets and their parents, if they lived, doing desperate things to survive. Unspeakable things. They were starving and here he was eating his fill. More so in fact when he noticed Aminah’s gaze on him. He may have known the kindly own woman for a mere hour, but he knew enough not to cross her. He still had some sense after all.

Aladdin looked up from his plate to see he was being observed by the other servants. Some curious, some looking rather resentful. Though he wasn’t sure why. He blinked and found a young man sidling up to him. “You’re Aladdin right? Jafar’s new servant?” The man asked him, Aladdin simply nodded in response. “I thought so. You know everyone’s been talking about you. We all know Jafar’s a perfectionist, and some here couldn’t believe it when he picked you to work for him. I mean most here would give anything to work for him. He’s one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. Plus rumour has it he’s fantastic in bed. Not that I’d know of course, but still there has to be some truth in it”. The man rambled, Aladdin listening with interest.

“And who are you?” Aladdin asked, watching as the man’s face darkened slightly.

“Right, sorry my manners are atrocious. The name’s Hakeem, I work in the stables. So I don’t know how much we’ll get to see each other. But if you’re ever free come find me. It’s always nice to have company that doesn’t have four legs”. The man grinned, Aladdin smiled in response.

“Sure. So do you know anything else about Jafar? All I know is from the rumours floating around the market”. Aladdin asked, he was curious about the answer. Although this stemmed more from a desire to know what to avoid in order to stay out of trouble. He knew enough that pissing Jafar off would be a bad move on his part.

“Well, obviously you should know that the man doesn’t tolerate laziness or incompetence. Nor does he accept anything less than perfection. It’s why he’s gone through so many servants before you, well that and they usually ended up getting robbed in the marketplace or running off with his money. They got caught by the way; I mean he controls the guards. So don’t think you can just run off and he’ll leave you be. I know at least one guy died, then again what can you expect if you steal from a guy like Jafar? Other than that, well he’s pretty demanding. So be prepared, he’ll have you running all over the city doing his bidding. If he needs food or anything like that just come down to the kitchens and tell one of the cooks it’s for him, or if you see Aminah let her know. She’ll help you out. I think that’s about it. Aminah said she’d be showing you around today, and watch out for the seamstress. She’s ruthless with those needles of hers. They’ll make you your uniform, shows people you belong to Jafar which is good. Means you shouldn’t have the guards harassing you. Hey is that a monkey?” Hakeem asked, crouching down to stare at Abu who had a mouthful of grapes.

“His name’s Abu. He’s my best friend”. Aladdin answered, watching as Abu nodded enthusiastically before holding his hand out to Hakeem. He had some manners after all, plus it didn’t look like the man had anything worth stealing. But still he had the entire palace to explore, just so long as he didn’t get caught.

“Wow, you’d best keep him away from Rajah. That’s the princess’ tiger, wouldn’t want him to eat your friend”. Hakeem offered the advice with a smile. He rather liked the younger male. He was a little quieter than he’d been expecting, but then he had just arrived. No doubt he’d be more talkative after he was clean and comfortable.

“I will. Hear that Abu? Keep away from the princess’ tiger. Even you should manage that”. Aladdin warned teasingly. Abu responded as any monkey would, with large innocent eyes aimed at the two young men. With any luck he’d be able to charm a few extra treats from them; of course he’d overestimated his impact on Aladdin. Having lived together the last few years Aladdin learned to become immune to his monkey’s manipulations. He kind of had to, otherwise who knows what trouble they’d have gotten into. In addition to the usual that is.

Aladdin merely chuckled in response, used to Abu’s shenanigans. Although it seemed Hakeem was notably more affected by the adorable sight the monkey made, as were a number of the female servants, who apparently deemed him safe to approach. Hey, he certainly wasn’t about to complain. Some were rather pretty after all.

“He’s so cute!”

“Can I pet him?”

“Oh, he’s adorable!” They all crowded round, Abu basking in their praise as he performed every trick he could think of to charm the young ladies.

“That’s enough girls, get to work”. Aminah re-entered the room, immediately noticing how little Aladdin had eaten. Well that would change quickly if she got her way about it, mark her words.

“Come now Aladdin, yes I know your name. It’s time we got you bathed, can’t have you going around the palace in the state you’re in. And of course we’ll wash that monkey of yours as well”. At that Abu was off like a rocket. Of course he hadn’t banked on the old woman being quicker than she looked, and within the span of a few seconds she had him dangling from her hand, tail in hand. “Well then shall we be off?”

“I’ll see you around, and thanks for talking to me. I know you all have your own hierarchy or whatever. Just thanks I guess” Aladdin said to Hakeem, rising from his cushion and giving a brief wave as he ran to collect Abu from the woman’s grip.

Hakeem merely chuckled at the spectacle before rising in order to attend to his duties. ‘Things are going to be quite interesting from now on’ he mused. He then grinned as a thought passed through his mind. ‘Getting a monkey to take a bath, I’d pay to see that’. And with that he left the room chuckling to himself, drawing more than a few odd looks on his way to the stables.

-

‘The less said about the baths the better’, Aladdin thought to himself. Although he allowed himself to admit that he did feel better than he had in ages. Weeks if not months of sand, sweat, grime and dirt were finally gone. He was clean and fresh, even if he did smell too much like a flower for his liking. The girls had been a little overenthusiastic with the perfumed oils. Of course he’d been helpless to fight Aminah’s army of bath slaves. Primarily women they served to help nobility and other high ranking officials to bathe, something the Sultan favoured quite a lot as his guards always seemed so much more relaxed. Of course had he known the guards were doing more than just bathing, well he might not have been quite so pleased.

Aladdin wondered why they attended to him if they were reserved for nobility. Risking her wrath, Aladdin posed the question to Aminah, gaining a hearty laugh in return.

“Two reasons my boy, two reasons. One, your master is one of the most powerful men in the kingdom, and as his personal servant it puts you quite a bit higher than many of the other servants. In terms of the staff hierarchy that is”.

“And the second?” Aladdin asked after several moments’ pause.

“Why it’s because they find you adorable. And besides they wanted to meet you. You and your little monkey friend. It’s not too often they get to see such creatures. They are confined to these baths far too much for my liking. But then it’s not my place to say anything now is it”. Ameena smiled at the boy, the girls cooing at him as they washed his upper body.

Having a small harem of beautiful females coo and coddle him was something Aladdin could safely say he’d never experienced before. And he wasn’t too sure he wanted to again. Sure it sounded like every guy’s dream, but he was wet and naked in front of a group of strangers, with a woman old enough to be his grandmother staring at him as he tried to bathe. It was quite possibly one of the most uncomfortable situations he’d ever faced. But at least it prevented him from becoming hard, that might very well have pushed him over the edge.

Of course all hell broke loose once the girls tried to bathe Abu, the monkey clearly wasn’t a fan of water. It took a great deal of bribery using fruits in order to coax the monkey into a small basin of water. Filled specially for his use only. Of course they hadn’t wanted to risk others bathing in the same water as a monkey, they could only imagine what kinds of diseases and parasites clung to him. Could you imagine having those infect the palace? It would be a disaster. Of course Abu was all too easily swayed by the pretty, young women holding juicy fruits out to him. Enough so that they managed to have him bathed and dried in record time, just as he finished his last date.

Aladdin fought to keep a blush at bay as one of the girls offered to clean his lower half, which inevitably meant the others quickly joined in. Aladdin stuttered as their attentions began anew, relaxing only when Aminah finally granted him respite and asked the girls to leave him be. In record time Aladdin washed himself, blushing only when Aminah insisted on ensuring he was clean all over, and I do mean all over. After all Aladdin was a rather handsome young man, she didn’t see the harm in taking advantage of his innocence just this once.

Eventually though Aladdin could relax. He was given comfortable clothing to wear until they got to the seamstresses quarters. Clean, fresh and dressed in simple but more importantly clean clothing, Aladdin’s transformation was quite noticeable. Unfortunately Aminah had noticed what had been washed away in the baths, namely the dirt and crime that had covered an assortment of scratches across his chest and back, most likely coming from that monkey of his. It also meant she could get a good, clear look of his ribs, not that she had to look very hard. It was clear he was very underweight, although his muscles did do a remarkable job of hiding the worst of it. She’d clearly need to have a word with Jafar, just to ask him to keep an eye on the lad. To make sure he didn’t faint or keel over while on duty. That way it would benefit everyone.

Getting measured for clothing wasn’t as bad as Aladdin had feared. His new wardrobe was to consist of mostly basic patterns in a mix of white, blue and black. Simple shirts that would protect his skin from the burning sun and sand, long pants to shield his legs and most importantly, shoes. Aminah had just about fainted after learning the lad hadn’t worn shoes in years. To him they were a luxury, something only those with a steady income could afford. Of course having lived in the palace since she was a girl, working her way up through the ranks as it were, Aminah had rarely come across anyone who didn’t wear shoes. Not that she let that stop her, no. Within minutes she and the seamstress were hunting around looking or something to fit the lad. Nothing too small or too big, he’d be on his feet for most of the day after all. Wouldn’t do to have the lad crippled And nothing too fancy either. Just something practical. Of course they’d seek to have some made to fit him as soon as possible, but the plain brown slippers they found would do for now.

“They look ridiculous”. Aladdin scowled down as his feet, making sure the two women were well out of earshot. Abu agreed, gibbering away as he sought to cheer his master and friend up. It was true; they looked rather silly to anyone who wasn’t used to wearing them. The way the toes curled upwards into a point made them look rather odd indeed. But then they could really only help him should he return to the markets anytime. Wearing shoes was one way the merchants could tell if someone had money. If they could afford shoes then they could at least afford the basics, which was more than what most living in the slums could afford.

Approximately two hours passed, Aladdin growing noticeably more bored as time went on. Finally though he was pushed through a curtain and made to change into his new uniform. Nothing terribly fancy, long white pants similar to his previous ones. Although this time without the patchwork on the leg. A crimson cummerbund was wrapped around his waist and a simple blue shirt and black vest completed the outfit. With it he was handed his palace crest, a gold medallion depicting the royal’s insignia. It identified him as a servant of the palace, meaning he was less likely to be arrested once outside the palace grounds. Of course he knew better than to advertise his new increase in status, only fools went to the markets carrying the royal crest on their clothes. Unless of course they happened to be guards, or had surrounded themselves in guards. Otherwise they risked the wrath of the street rats. Gold sold highly after all.

“Thank you ma’am”. He may have been a street rat but Aladdin knew enough about how to charm old women onto his side. He knew it was always best to have them on his side, it made convincing others of his innocence that much easier in the long run. Subjecting himself to one last hug from the old seamstress, and the sneaky grope she’d managed to sneak in, Aladdin was relieved to find himself walking towards his master’s rooms. With any luck he would be free of wandering hands for the rest of the day. Well he could always hope.

-

Jafar looked up from his scrolls as a knock in his door broke his concentration. “What?!” He yelled, he did not like being disturbed that was for sure.

“It is I Aladdin, Master”. The boy’s voice drifted through the door.

“Come in”. Jafar ordered, watching as the boy entered. With a greedy eye he took in the lad’s appearance. He’d scrubbed up well he noted. His skin was smooth, his eyes bright and he had a clear determination in both his eyes and posture. It boded well for him, Jafar mused. Taking his time to let his eyes rake over the boy’s skin, Jafar smirked as the boy become increasingly nervous under his gaze.

“Yes”. He purred. “You’ll do nicely boy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really happy I got this done before Christmas. I don’t know when my next update will be but hopefully it’ll be within the next couple of weeks. But I’ll admit I tend to update quicker when I get more reviews. 
> 
> Now I know I added in two OC’s in this, although technically there was a Hakeem who worked in the stables in the Aladdin tv series. They were really just used to get Aladdin introduced to working within the palace. Obviously he needed someone to show him around. And I wanted hi to have at least one person come over to introduce themselves. Now I doubt I’ll use Hakeem again except as passing mention. Aminah I’ll use a little more as she’ll just help Aladdin become accustomed to his new role. But I’ll try my best to keep it focused on the canon characters.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it. There’ll be more AladdinJafar interaction next chapter I promise so look forward to that. 
> 
> I would like at least one review for this chapter before I update.
> 
> KB


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should warn everyone I made Jasmine a bit of a brat in this. Just letting you know. Enjoy!

Aladdin followed his new master without complaint, after all he wasn’t suicidal. Why the rumours alone where enough to keep him on his toes, tales of decapitation and torture would do that to a man. Or boy, well it depended on what Agrabah considered the legal age. Which depending on the district you found yourself in, it could vary quite significantly.

“Do you know how to read boy?” It was a concern, children from the slums rarely learned more than their own name when it came to reading and writing. No matter what the boy looked like, it wouldn’t do to have him completely illiterate. What was the point in hiring him if he couldn’t read the lists of items he was required to get? And Jafar wasn’t about to rely on the boy’s memory to remember everything.

“I know enough Master. I know the market signs, how to read prices and I can read from a list if you gave one to me”. Aladdin responded. He’d been lucky enough as a lad to have an old widow teach him such things. Having worked in the palace she had been more well-read than the others that resided in the slums. It was only after her husband’s demise that she’d been forced to move there, but it had done nothing to harm her ability to impart knowledge. Something she’d passed along to several children of the slums.

“Good”. It was more than he’d expected that was for sure. “I need these items today. The vendors should have them ready for you by the time you arrive. Be sure to tell them I sent you and make sure they don’t overcharge me. I trust you to know when they’re trying to do so; given your background I don’t expect it to be difficult. Now leave and don’t even think about running away. I’ll have every guard at my disposal combing the streets, should I so much as suspect you’re thinking of doing so. Your little tricks won’t be enough to keep you alive once they find you”. Jafar warned, handing him the list and a pouch of coins, before dismissing him with a flick of his wrist.

For a man with a parrot on his shoulder, Jafar was oddly intimidating. With hair and eyes as black as coal, dressed in robes as red as blood, a golden snake staff in his hands, he was quite frightening. Like something out of a child’s nightmare. His sharp features and sneering scowl only made people fear him more.

Aladdin gulped, the rumours were true. He nodded to his master once and then fled the room, Abu clutching at his shoulder in fear. The man truly was terrifying; there was no doubt about it. It wasn’t only his abilities with magic that struck fear into people’s hearts, nor his dark appearance. But the knowledge of the power he held in his hands, with every guard awaiting his orders, meant people had plenty to fear. Only the blind, deaf and dumb did not fear the cruelty of the guards, and only because they were born as such. There were those whose ailments occurred as a direct result of the guards’ cruelty, it was those people who knew first-hand what the guards would do. Aladdin had met such people, had witnessed the guards’ revenge himself and he knew they truly were something to fear.

“Come on Abu. We’d better hurry. The quicker we are, the sooner we’re done. Better not risk having the guards sent after us, at least not this time”. Aladdin said, the monkey nodding in agreement.

Aladdin made his way through the palace gates using the servant’s entrance. There was another much larger and fancier gate, but it was only opened for royalty and other distinguished guests of the Sultan. He was relieved when nobody stopped and stared at him the moment he stepped outside the palace. He felt strange enough wearing new clothes, shoes for the first time in years and a pouch full of coins on his person. It just didn’t feel like him and he was sure other people would soon realise he was nothing more than a rat in sheep’s clothing. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the markets intent on completing his task as quickly as possible.

“Aladdin? Is that really you?” Aladdin froze as a voice called out behind him. Turning he was met with the smiling faces of three women, relaxing only once he recognised them. They were familiar faces, often letting him hide amongst them during his times as a thief. Who knew grabbing a cloak and standing amongst a group of gossiping women would be such a good hiding place? The guards never gave him a second glance when he stood among them.

“Yeah it’s me”. He grinned, sheepishly rubbing his neck as he walked over to them.

“I hardly recognised you. What on earth happened for you to look like this?”

“I got a job at the palace. I’m supposed to pick up some stuff at the markets. Abu’s here to keep me company”. Aladdin motioned to the monkey who did his best to charm the women. He was rewarded when one handed him a date, taking it into his paws and chewing on it with relish.

The women cooed over Aladdin for a few moments, taking time to praise him on his success and ask him questions about his new life. True to his nature he remained suitably charming, smiling and flirting just enough for them to blush and giggle under the attention as though they were mere girls again.

“Anyway I have to go now. I still need to get to the market. It was nice seeing you all again”. Aladdin waved as he quickly made his way down the street once more. The women’s goodbyes sounding behind him.

Aware that he’d wasted a little time talking, Aladdin made sure to hurry. Enough to get him to his desired location quickly, but slow enough to avoid unnecessary attention by the guards. He really didn’t have time to deal with them and he couldn’t be sure Jafar had spread word that he now worked for him. Eventually Aladdin arrived at the bazaar. Among the usual stalls filled with food, jewels, clothes and weapons, a number of street performers could be found. From magicians to fire-eaters there was something to entertain everyone, from the very young to the very old.

Aladdin scanned his list quickly, keeping an eye out for any familiar faces. Living as a street rat meant he’d become familiar with those who like him turned to stealing in order to survive. As such, he felt assured that he’d be able to spot any potential thieves looking to make him his target. Putting his list away, making sure it was kept hidden from prying eyes, Aladdin made his way to the first stall. Rather than being watched with distrust and suspicion, Aladdin found himself pleasantly surprised as the shopkeeper greeted him warmly, as though he were a long lost friend.

“I-uh I’m here to collect on behalf of my master Jafar”. Aladdin winced as he played the words he’d just said back over in his head. He sounded like he had no idea what he was doing. Which was true but still, it wasn’t a good idea to broadcast it to the man who made his living swindling money off unsuspecting buyers.

“Yes, yes of course. Just a moment I know I had it here somewhere”. The shopkeeper moved to the back of the stall, giving a cry of triumph as he found what it was he was looking for. “That’ll be thirty coins in total; five for the herbs, ten for the talisman and fifteen for the scroll”. The man smiled.

Aladdin didn’t buy it.

The herbs alone shouldn’t have cost more than two coins and Aladdin knew he’d be able to get them at such a price elsewhere. He said as much to the man, handing over the twenty-five for the other two items informing him he’d purchase the rest elsewhere. As predicted he was stopped by the man who gave a hearty laugh.

“You know your stuff my boy, I underestimated you. Alright, two coins it is. You know I thought you were just another pretty boy submitting to your master’s whims, doing whatever he told you to do. But I can see you have a brain on you. Which is more than can be said for the rest of those pampered peacocks strutting around the palace. Even the servant’s seem to think they’re Allah’s gift to the world. But you my boy, you’ve got a head on your shoulders. And for that you can have the herbs for those two coins”. The man smiled.

He may have missed out on three extra coins but he liked the lad too much to let him leave empty handed. And besides, who knows what would have happened to the boy had he returned to his master spending more than he ought to? Jafar was well known for being a cruel and heartless taskmaster. He could easily make up those three coins scamming another innocent customer; there were plenty rich snobs with more money than sense to spend. But a customer like the lad was rare; someone who had a brain without looking down on him for doing what he did. Someone who was polite without being a trembling mess the minute he brandished his sword. His customers typically fell into two categories; rich, pretentious bastards who believed they were above the law, and citizens too afraid of their own shadows to dare speak up against any prices he gave them.

“Thank you”. Aladdin responded sincerely. He knew what most storekeepers were like, greedy manipulative men who sought to steal from everyone and kill anyone who stole from them in return. Some twisted sort of karma. But it was a welcome relief that he’d met one of the very few honourable shopkeepers left in Agrabah. Of course he was well aware that had he not been wearing new clothes and shoes, had he not mentioned Jafar’s name, he’d of been forced to pay an exorbitant amount. If the man would even be willing to serve him that is. Nodding to the man Aladdin grabbed the sack the items had been put into, before leaving for the next set of items.

Aladdin and Abu spent another hour wandering the stalls, grabbing the rest of the items without much hassle. A mix of street smarts, use of Jafar’s name and his usual charming behaviour meant Aladdin was able to convince many of the shopkeepers to reduce the prices of their wares. Although to be honest it was probably more to do with Jafar’s name being mentioned. They truly seemed to be terrified of the man, not that Aladdin could blame them. The man looked as though he could be the living embodiment of a child’s nightmare. And on the streets a child’s nightmare could be a truly terrifying thing indeed.

“Don’t even think about it Abu. We have to get back, or do you not want to eat?” Abu was all too easy to manipulate Aladdin found. Bribe him with food or whatever shiny trinket they had on hand, and the monkey was all too easily persuaded to follow his commands.

Abu dropped the trinket he’d been playing with back into the sack, giving an apologetic whimper in response. Aladdin wasn’t the only one who could manipulate his friend. All it took were some wide teary eyes and a trembling pout, and Abu usually got his way. That’s not to say it always worked, but it did for the majority of the time and it was enough to satisfy him.

“Come on”. Aladdin held his arm out waiting for Abu to climb up.

-

“Jafar?” Jafar shuddered as he heard the princess calling his name.

‘What can she possibly want?’ Jafar thought to himself as he reluctantly turned to greet the princess.

“Princess Jasmine, how might I be of service?” Jafar sneered, watching in satisfaction as she curled her lip in response.

“My father’s still insisting I marry a prince by my next birthday. I need you to convince him to change his mind. Please?” Towards the end she leaned close, twirling his beard with her finger.

‘Nice try princess. But that’s not going to work on me’. Jafar smirked to himself. This hadn’t been the first time the princess had resorted to seducing a man in order to get her way. Although she usually attempted such things with the princes that visited her, secure in the knowledge that the guards would haul them away at a moment’s notice. But he supposed she’d gotten desperate enough to try it on him. Her birthday _was_ coming up fast after all and fear could make a person do very strange things indeed.

“I’m afraid my princess, I serve only your father. I follow his laws just as you should and I simply cannot condone your attempts to defy him in this manner. I sincerely hope you understand”. Jafar merely smirked at the look of utter fury on the princess’ face.

Jasmine ripped her arms from around his neck, giving him a look of loathing before flouncing of in a fit of rage. Jafar chuckled at her childish behaviour; he truly held no envy for whoever was unlucky enough to have her as his wife.

“Sir? Should I follow the princess?” A guard’s voice broke his thoughts. Jafar hadn’t even realised the man was there, much to his embarrassment, but he welcomed the thought of infuriating the princess even further. He may be a grown man, an adult at that, but even he could only be pushed so far by a stroppy teenage girl throwing a fit for not getting her own way.

“Please. I’d hate to think the princess could cause herself harm while in such a state. All this talk of marriage has surely taken its toll. Let her calm down and detain her should she attempt to harm anyone. I’m sad to say I worry that she may be a threat to someone while in such a state. I’ll be sure to inform her father of her concerns for her upcoming marriage. And of course I’ll make sure he is made aware of her behaviour”. Jafar said calmly.

It always interested him to learn just how powerful words could be. In just a few sentences he’d convinced the guard that their beloved princess was a danger to herself, a danger to others, and threatening to defy the Sultan’s orders. All because she wasn’t being allowed to have her own way just this once.

‘I’m sure the Sultan will be very interested to hear about what his daughter has been getting up to’. Jafar thought to himself, deciding to find the Sultan and delver the news personally. He was rather curious about how the Sultan would react, to the knowledge his daughter had attempted to seduce him into defying the law. It would certainly be amusing, Jafar could be sure of that.

-

Aladdin once again walked through the servant’s entrance of the palace gates. Receiving a polite nod from the guard on duty, Aladdin found it a refreshing chance from the usual threats and abuse he used to receive. Which fair enough he had been a thief, he and been breaking the law and they were only doing their jobs. But some of them seemed to do their jobs a little _too_ well, with many of their victims dying in their custody. But such was a life on the streets. The term fuck or die would certainly apply. Though Aladdin, being the lucky son of a bitch he was, managed to avoid this altogether through honest means. The term pure dumb luck had never been more apt.

While Aladdin did have to ask for directions, something he made an effort to remember carefully, he soon found himself outside of his master’s rooms. Knocking on the door he heard no response, only for a voice behind him to alert him to the Sultan’s presence.

“Your highness?” Aladdin found himself face to face with the beaming smile of the Sultan.

“Oh! You must be Jafar’s new servant. Yes he mentioned he was getting a new one. How are you enjoying it?” The Sultan was nothing like Aladdin had expected. He was shorter for one, having never seen him in person Aladdin had relied on second-hand accounts from fellow street rats. He was also far cheerier than he thought he’d be.

“Yes I am. It’s only my first day and I just returned from the markets with the items my master sent me to get. I don’t suppose you know where he is do you?” Aladdin asked sheepishly. He honestly wasn’t sure where he should be.

“He’s not in his rooms? Oh bother, that’s why I’m here. I’ve been looking for him, I need his advice on an important task but I haven’t been able to find him yet. Well since we’re both looking for him why don’t you look with me? I’d like to learn more about you boy, after all I’ll be seeing more of you if you’re to be working for Jafar”. Aladdin could only nod. Well he could hardly refuse the Sultan, that was just asking for trouble. And besides he wasn’t sure what else he would do. He barely knew anyone, he barely knew where he was and he had a bag of his master’s goods he was looking forward to putting down.

“Splendid my boy. And who is this?” The Sultan gestured to Abu who cocked his head in response.

“Oh this is Abu. He’s been my friend for years. Abu say hello”. Aladdin commanded, the monkey reaching his paw out towards the delighted Sultan.

“Oh marvellous, absolutely splendid. How do you do Abu?” The Sultan shook Abu’s paw, almost pulling the monkey from his perch in his enthusiasm.

“Would you like to hold him your highness?”

“Could I? Oh yes that would be delightful”.

Aladdin carefully placed the sack on the floor, instructing the Sultan to hold out his arm. He stretched his own arm out, allowing Abu to move from his shoulder towards the Sultan. Aladdin chuckled as Abu melted under the Sultan’s ministrations. A tickle under the chin, a scratch on his belly and the monkey was a gibbering mess. It seemed Abu had an ulterior motive as he emphasised his contentment, rubbing against the Sultan affectionately as he gave pleading eyes. It took very little to get the Sultan to relent, offering the monkey a handful of crackers he usually saved for Iago. With Abu finally satisfied, Aladdin took him back waiting for him to once again settle before picking up the sack.

“Shall we?”

The two made their way through the palace, the Sultan asking a barrage of questions that never seemed to end. Aladdin did his best to answer those he felt comfortable answering, skirting over topics such as his family and life as a thief in favour of sharing anecdotes about Abu’s tendency to attract trouble. It was enough to distract the Sultan, keeping the man in a jovial mood. At least until the two were interrupted by an enraged young woman.

“Father! I must speak with you”. Jasmine spared a glance for the young man net to her father, pausing as she noticed the monkey on his shoulder. ‘How strange’ she thought.

“Dearest. Why whatever is the matter?”

“It’s that advisor of yours, Jafar”. Jasmine started, it was time to put her acting skills to work. “I had something I wished to speak with him about. And when I found him he-” Jasmine paused to let out a false sob. “-he tried to force himself on me”. She let out another sob for good measure, allowing her pretty features to crumple so that she looked appropriately distressed.

“What?” The Sultan looked lost, unable to react any further. He’d known Jafar since before Jasmine was born. He knew the man had bedded his share of males and females, but he’d always been discreet. To think the man had attempted to do such to his daughter was something he was struggling to comprehend. “A-are you sure?” He had to be sure. Jasmine on the other hand didn’t take the question too well.

“Father! How could you doubt me? That filthy man tried to force himself on me and all you can ask is if I’m sure? How could you doubt me? I am your daughter, the princess of this kingdom. Do you really think I would lie to you about this?” Jasmine cried, she didn’t need to fake her distress anymore. The mere thought that her own father would question her was enough to infuriate her. Never mind that she was lying.

“What is going on here?” The silky tone interrupted Jasmine’s hysterics. The three freezing as Jafar walked up to them.

“Jafar, my daughter has accused you of forcing yourself on her. Explain this”. The Sultan was rapidly growing red with rage.

“Absolute nonsense sire. I believe your daughter made up such a lie to cover up her own attempts to seduce me. She was trying to convince me to defy the law regarding her upcoming marriage. She wanted me to convince you she should not have to go through with it. When I refused she left in a manner most unbecoming of a young princess. I even have a witness to this behaviour, should you wish to confirm my story”. Jafar said, watching as Jasmine paled at those last words. A witness and a guard at that was not something she’d been expecting.

“Jasmine? Is this true?” The Sultan had calmed at his advisor’s words. It was true his daughter had been most unruly as of late regarding her need to be married. While he hadn’t thought he capable of lying to him, about such a serious crime at that, he was afraid that the evidence said otherwise.

“Father I-“ Jasmine started, looking pleadingly at her father. Caught in her own trap she was unsure how to continue. Unable to stand their stares, she fled to her rooms. Humiliated and vowing revenge on Jafar for doing this to her.

“I take it those are the items I asked you to collect for me?” Aladdin blinked, his attention moving from the fleeing princess to his master.

“Yes master. I went to your rooms but I couldn’t find you. Then the Sultan came along and said he was looking for you as well. He asked me to accompany him while we looked for you together”. Aladdin said quietly. He gave a nervous glance to the Sultan who seemed crestfallen. So unlike the joyous old man he’d been conversing with mere moments ago.

Jafar held out his hand waiting for Aladdin to hand the sack to him. “Very well. Return to the kitchens and fetch me my meal. It seems the Sultan and I have much to discuss. Let them know the Sultan and I will be dining together. And keep that monkey away from my food. We’ll be eating in the Sultan’s quarters, away from prying eyes. Now hurry up”. Jafar waved him off watching Aladdin bow before leaving.

“Come sire. Why don’t we go to your quarters where it’s quiet? We can discuss the princess and you can tell me everything that’s bothering you”. While Jafar wasn’t overly fond of the man, he was too soft and cuddly to be any real threat; he felt pity for the man finally seeing what his daughter had been getting up to. Jasmine was the man’s pride and joy and to see her acting in such a way was surely a shock to his system. Besides, Jafar still had to maintain appearances. It wouldn’t do to abandon the man where others were bound to walk in on him. As his advisor and oldest friend he had to at least pretend to be concerned. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

-

“In the markets people always said the princess was beautiful. They said she was kind and always willing to help someone in need. Boy they really got it wrong right Abu?” Aladdin asked receiving a nod in response followed by the usual gibbering.

“I pity the man who gets stuck with her that’s for sure. Can you imagine marrying someone like her?” Abu screeched in response, making a foul face as he stuck his tongue out at the thought.

“Yeah, you said it Abu. Now you heard Jafar. You’d better go back to our room while I fetch his meal”. Aladdin said. Abu didn’t need telling twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I’ll leave it there. Thanks to Nyirr and Wufei_W for reviewing, I really appreciated it. As always I’d like at least one review before I update again.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> KB


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I just don’t know what to do with her Jafar. To think my own daughter could be capable of such deceit and treachery. And for her to try and frame you the way she did, why it just doesn’t bear thinking about”. The Sultan said quietly, accepting the glass of wine Jafar handed to him as they both sat down.

“While I cannot condone her behaviour your majesty, I can understand that she may be under a tremendous amount of stress right now. We are talking about a man who will be her husband, who will take care of her for the rest of her life and who will sire her future children. She is still a child, as I’m sure you’re aware and such things must seem scary to her. She will be given so much more responsibility and the expectations of her shall be great. It is understandable that she may feel the need to lash out as she had. Understandable but still it cannot excuse her for her behaviour. Particularly her treatment of you Sire. You are the Sultan. She should know that is something she must respect”. Jafar soothed, much like a parent would soothe an upset child. Well it wasn’t far from the truth, even if the roles were somewhat reversed.

“You’re right, of course you’re right. Now this is for her own good. I have my duties and she has hers. And it’s about time she realised that. Oh but Jafar, what can I do or say to her to make things right between us? She’s just so stubborn; she gets it from her mother you know. She always was a stubborn one. Runs in the family I’m afraid”. The Sultan shook his head slowly, head in his hands as he looked pleadingly at his advisor.

“I’m afraid your options are limited your highness. The law states she must be married to a prince by her sixteenth birthday. There’s no getting around it. But perhaps, if I may, you could involve her more in all of this. I’m afraid we have been making the decisions for her, we have been choosing the candidates and she has had nothing to do but reject every last one of them. I suggest compiling a list of princes she has not yet seen and allow her to choose who she wishes to meet. Allow her to choose for herself. I am sure she shall come around once she feels like she is in control of her own life. Women like her are all the same. Let them think they’re right and they’ll be happy. Trust me”. Jafar soothed, the eyes of his staff glowing briefly as it worked its magic.

“Trust you.” The Sultan breathed out. He calmed as the magic invaded his mind, forcing his every muscle to still. Minus his heart of course, it wouldn’t do to have that stop.

“Yes, that’s it. Just like that, your highness”. Jafar smiled; an expression that looked rather odd on a face so sinister all the time. A smirk was normal, but a smile was a rarity.

The Sultan blinked, the spell broken as he breathed out. “Thank you Jafar, oh thank you”. He enthusiastically grabbed the man’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “Yes, you’re right. You’re right, of course you are”.

“A simple compromise is all it takes. I’m sure Jasmine will come around”. Jafar added. Just for good measure.

“Master?” A knock on the door alerted Jafar to the boy’s presence. Right on time too. Enough time had passed for the Sultan’s most pressing concern to be addressed, yet there was still much for them to discuss. And things always seemed to go better with a fine meal in his belly.

“Enter”. There was no need to waste words on the boy. He either learned to follow simple commands or he was gone. Simple as that.

Aladdin pushed open the door, bowing briefly before entering the room, another servant in tow carrying food for the Sultan. He placed the platter of fruits, cheeses, meats and bread onto the table, a jug of wine following suit. The other servant set his own platter down in front of the Sultan, bowing once before exiting the room. Silent and efficient, the way any good servant should act. Aladdin knew he had a lot to learn.

“You may leave. I have nothing else for you to do, so you can return to your room. But I expect you to be waiting outside my rooms an hour after sunrise. Be sure to stop by the kitchens, I’ll expect you to bring me my meal”. Jafar dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Aladdin nodded silently, aware it wasn’t his place nor the time to speak. He bowed once and then left, noting with some relief that the other servant was outside waiting for him.

“I figured you needed some help finding your way back to the sleeping quarters”. The servant smiled indulgently. Aladdin giving a sheepish nod in response.

“Yeah. I’m still getting used to all of this”.

“So how did Master Jafar find you? I must say you don’t seem like the type he’d usually go for. For a servant I mean. He usually has a harem of well educated, young lads just waiting for him to take them into his possession. So he can teach them all sorts of things”.

“Like what?” Aladdin wasn’t stupid. The servant was doing a poor job of disguising the double meaning behind his words. And besides Aladdin had grown up on the streets, he’d seen more than his fair share of depravity and sex.

“Just you know magic and _stuff_ ”. It didn’t take much for Aladdin to work out what stuff he meant.

“He can teach magic?” Aladdin was curious. Sure he knew it existed. It was rare but it was still there.

“Only to those worthy enough to learn it. It’s why all his servants have been from families of high standing. They’re supposed to be worthier than us common folk. I wouldn’t know why though. So why did he choose you as his servant?” The older man asked, curious about the newcomer.

“We met in the marketplace. There was an incident between a man and one of the stall owners, a bigger thief than any you’d find in the slums if you ask me. He was about to beat the man when I stepped in trying to stop him. Net thing I know the palace guards are carting him off to the dungeons and there was my Master, just stood there watching us. It was strange. But I can’t complain. This is a far better life than I lived before I entered the palace”. Aladdin responded. He glossed over some of the finer details; there was no need to tell the man everything. But he knew not telling him anything would only further the rumours that were surely circulating the palace.

“What was your life like before the palace? If you don’t mind me asking”. The man was careful; he’d heard stories about those who lived outside the palace. He’d been one himself many years ago. He knew there were things people just didn’t want to talk about, but it still didn’t stop him from wanting to know.

“It was hard. Me and Abu, we lived on the streets. We’d steal food to survive, but never any more. There were others like me who would steal anything and everything. I could have been like them but I just didn’t think it was right. They were greedy, they wanted everything for themselves. I only wanted to survive. Living where we did, if you wish for anything more than to survive then you’re just going to be disappointed. I decided I didn’t want to be disappointed anymore”. Aladdin mused aloud. At the sombre expression on the other servant’s face he gave a grin in an effort to lighten the mood. “But I never thought something like this would happen to someone like me. This place is like a dream come true”. Aladdin grinned, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

The servant smiled in response. “I’m glad you feel that way. If you need any help finding anything please come find me. I’ve been here a long time so I know the ways of the palace. I still have things to do so I’m afraid I must depart. But if you continue down this hall and take the first left you will arrive at the servant’s quarters. I trust you can find your room from there”. The servant gave him a fond smile, much like a parent would give a child or a child would give their sibling. When they weren’t screaming at the other for whatever they’d done to annoy them that is.

“Yes. Thank you”. Aladdin smiled, waving as they parted ways.

Taking a deep breath he continued down the hall, taking the first left and arriving just where the servant said he’d be. Arriving at the servant’s quarters Aladdin was relieved. He’d completed his first day without major incident, at least none that was his fault. And his surroundings were familiar so he was sure he could find his room once more. All in all it was a good day’s work. He felt a little hungry sure, but he’d long grown used to the feeling of hunger. He’d be perfectly fine waiting until tomorrow to eat. Right now however he was more concerned about getting some sleep. The day’s events were quickly catching up to him.

“Abu? You awake?” Aladdin asked, entering the room with a yawn. He paused as he noted the sleeping monkey snuggled into his own little pillow. Aladdin smiled, grabbing the small blanket that had been conveniently left for such purpose and pulling it over Abu’s tiny frame. “G’night Abu”. Aladdin divested himself of his clothes minus his underwear, folding them carefully and putting them away for the night. He pulled on a loose vest and with one last yawn he dropped onto the bed, wrapping the blanket around his body. It had been a long time since he’d ever felt so comfortable and safe. Long enough that he fell asleep within seconds, unaware that anyone was looking for him.

-

Aminah scowled as she stalked the hallways. She’d been looking for the boy for over an hour now and was quickly running out of patience. She’d been worrying about the poor boy all day, especially once she’d learned he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. The poor thing was already little more than skin and bones, with admittedly some rather fine muscle. The last thing he needed was to be going off to bed without any dinner.

Sadly it was a problem Aminah had little experience with herself. Traditionally servants were recruited through family contacts, usually from families with high connections and standing. So for a boy from the slums, a street rat no less, to be chosen as a servant for one of the highest ranking officials in the palace, well it was a new one for her that was for sure. And the idea that the boy, Aladdin, was unused to eating regularly, enough so that skipping meals was a normal thing for him; well it just didn’t bear thinking about.

Aminah finally arrived outside the boy’s room, knocking once before opening the door after hearing nothing in response. “Aladdin?” She stopped upon seeing the boy and his monkey fast asleep.

The boy’s clothes had been folded and sat resting on top of the trunk. No doubt he’d thought he’d be using them tomorrow. Well not if she had anything to say about it. With a soft smile she busied herself with making sure the blankets were secure, she’d hate to see either of the two grow cold in the night. With a final nod she left. She didn’t want to wake him, the poor dear looked exhausted. And no doubt he’d be hard at work tomorrow. But rest assured she’d be forcing him to eat and bathe. The boy needed to learn the standards every servant was expected to live up to. And that included being fit, healthy and most importantly clean. It wouldn’t do for Jafar’s personal servant to be seen as just another street rat. He had a title now, a role in which to play. And she was determined that the boy play his role well enough that he wouldn’t be made to leave.

There was some truth behind those rumours regarding Jafar, and Aminah was determined Aladdin wouldn’t be sent to the same fate.

He was such as sweet boy; he didn’t deserve such a life. Not anymore. Not if she had anything to say about it. And she had a lot to say about it.

Aminah closed the door quietly behind her. It was her responsibility to ensure every servant was fit to work. And in his condition, Aminah had serious concerns about Aladdin’s ability to work in such a state. The boy needed fattening up, more so than the usual newcomers that joined the palace staff. Oh sure there was the odd servant recruited from the lower class families. Usually for menial labour such as cleaning up after the animals. Those people usually required a good meal or two, used to smaller meals and plainer foods than those served at the palace. But that was it, a little extra food and they were as right as rain.

But Aladdin was different. He wasn’t just used to smaller meals, he was used to starvation. To going days without food, something that Aminah couldn’t bear to think about. And what was worse was that it didn’t seem to bother him. He acted so cheerful, so strong, and all the while his body was slowly eating away at itself. Aminah just couldn’t bear it. He was just so young in her eyes. So young and yet he’d already seen so much. She was determined to help him.

-

“Your excellency?” Jafar looked up from the scroll he’d be reading.

“Yes?” He was surprised to see the woman stood there. To his recollection she was in charge of overseeing the servants. So why was she here? That was the question.

“I wanted to discuss something with you regarding your new servant, Aladdin”. She was nervous, the man wasn’t known for possessing empathy for those beneath his status.

“He’s only been here a day. What kind of trouble could he have possibly gotten into in the last hour since he brought me my meal?” Jafar sighed. And he quite liked the boy working for him. He was efficient, knew how to keep quiet and above all wasn’t nearly as annoying as those pretentious, stuck up little shits that bought their way into becoming his servant. Being born into a high class family meant nothing when they were incapable of following the most simplest of tasks. It seemed the higher their class, the stupider they became. Not to mention the arrogance they possessed. He was the only one allowed to be so arrogant.

“There’s no trouble sir. I mean he has not caused any trouble. But I fear he may be in trouble”. Aminah spoke quickly, aware that Jafar was growing increasingly annoyed.

“Oh? However do you mean my dear?” Jafar practically purred. It amused him to see the motherly old matron blush as though she were a foolish young girl panting after one of the guards.

“He is starving my lord. He hasn’t eaten since this morning and when I found him he was already asleep. I fear his life on the streets has made him all too accustomed to surviving as opposed to living. He is already much too skinny, I fear he will not last much longer. I only ask that you give him time to eat between tasks, to allow him to gain some much needed weight. I know it may not be my place to ask but-”

“Concern for the health of the servants is part of your duties. It is you place, as you so put it. I will not blame you for trying to carry out your job. I will watch him as you have asked. I need him fit to work and like you I have no use for him should he grow sick and die because he is too stupid to ask for food. Rest assured he will not starve under my care. You may go”. Jafar interrupted, waving her off after saying his bit.

With a nod and relieved smile Aminah bowed once before leaving.

‘Perhaps he isn’t as bad as the rumours claim?’ She thought to herself. She shook her head of such thoughts, the man only cared that the boy was fit to work. It made sense that he’d be willing to do his part to ensure that happened. He wasn’t a patient man and Allah knows he’d made more than one servant cry for failing to meet his high standards.

That the boy, Aladdin, appeared to be doing a good job likely held a lot of influence over Jafar’s decision to ensure he ate. The man was notoriously difficult to work for and finding him a new servant had always been her least favourite part of her job. She was determined to keep him happy, and if it meant fattening the boy up and pleasing her own innate need to mother him, well that was fine with her.

It would be like killing two birds with one stone, everybody would be happy in the end.

-

“Quit it Abu”. Aladdin mumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes as he tried in vain to ignore the monkey’s antics. Abu screeched in response, shaking his young master until he finally awoke.

“Alright, alright I’m up! I’m up already!” Aladdin groaned.

He pushed himself from the bed with a grumble. He made quick work of remaking the bed and was in the process of redressing when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Abu can you get that?” Aladdin asked, struggling with pulling the shirt over his head. The monkey did as asked, though not without rolling his eyes at his master’s inability to dress himself.

Abu scurried to the door, crouching down before jumping to grab at the knob. He turned it, having had years of practice from his time in the circus and with a click the door swung open, the monkey dangling from its handle.

“Ah, I see you’re up. I hope you’re not planning on wearing the same clothes as yesterday Aladdin”. Aminah entered the room and went to tug the shirt from Aladdin’s head. She looked at him pointedly as he blushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry”. He mumbled, looking shyly down at the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself, aware that he stood practically naked in front of a woman old enough to at least be his mother, if not his grandmother.

“Now follow me. Fetch a clean set of clothes from your trunk and I’ll take you to where you are to bathe. I understand you may not be used to how things are done around here, but here we expect everyone to be clean, fed and ready to work. Now hurry up lad, we have much to do before you are to attend to your master”. Aminah bustled out the room, turning back to look at him expectantly.

“You want me to out there? Like this?” Aladdin gestured to himself in disbelief.

“It’s nothing they haven’t seen before. Put the shirt you slept in back on if you’re really that uncomfortable. Now hurry up”. Aladdin stumbled to do as she commanded.

“Abu you stay here. I’ll come get you later”. Abu nodded, hopping back onto his pillow and curling up into a ball.

Thankfully things weren’t nearly as uncomfortable as they had been the first time Aladdin had visited the baths. Though that was likely due to the lack of pretty women fawning all over him. Without such distractions bathing took half the time, although he was somewhat paranoid that Aminah would return to make sure he was clean. He was just relieved he’d managed to convince her to leave him alone to bathe.

“Finished?” Aladdin looked up as he finished tugging his shirt over his head. Clean and dressed he had to admit it was something he could get used to.

“Yes Ma’am”.

“Good, now come with me. Like it or not you’ll be required to eat three meals while you’re working here. And I will be watching to make sure you eat. You hardly ate a thing yesterday and I won’t be having any more of that. While you’re under my care you will be eating regular meals. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am”. Aladdin was starting to feel like that parrot he’d seen perched on his master’s shoulder.

Aminah led him once again to the kitchens. “I expect you know the way here by now. Now I’ll be having no excuses for you missing meals, understood?”

“Yes Ma’am”. It seemed to get easier each time he said it. Just stand there, smile and nod. It really wasn’t hard. Even Abu could do it. Well, if you dangled a bit of food in front of him at least.

Aladdin struggled to keep the grin off his face as he took a seat at the table. He couldn’t help himself; it just felt so weird to have someone caring about him like that. It hadn’t happened since he was a child. Under Aminah’s pointed gaze Aladdin sheepishly started putting food on his plate. He was aware he needed to eat quickly if he wanted to be on time with his master’s morning meal.

“You’ve been here a day, what could you have possibly done to get on her bad side?” A familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts. Hakeem sat down beside him with a grin.

“Skipped a meal or two”. Aladdin admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah that’d do it. Don’t worry she’ll be watching you like a hawk from now on for the next few months”.

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” Aladdin asked incredulously.

Hakeem just chuckled in response, patting Aladdin on the shoulder. “Good luck”.

“Thanks”.

Another pointed look from Aminah had Aladdin turning his attention back on the food. He couldn’t help but feel like a child scolded by their mother. That universal shake of the head, followed by pursed lips and intense stare was something just about anyone could understand. He finished quickly, eating more than he had the previous morning. Though that was likely due to how hungry he really was. He bid a quick goodbye to Hakeem, the stable boy waving him off as he returned to his own meal.

-

“I trust you remember where his rooms are?” The cook asked him, receiving a nod in return.

“Good, now take this and go. Now!” The cook shooed him off as Aladdin hastened to do as commanded. Aladdin grabbed the tray as prompted before leaving. He’d wasted enough time already taking care of himself, thanks to Aminah’s mothering. With a sigh he reached his master’s rooms, knocking once and waiting for permission to enter.

“Enter”.

Aladdin manoeuvred the tray in order to push open the doors. “Master?”

“Put it down over there. Then go get me what I need from the library. Tell them I sent you”. Jafar never even looked up from his reading as he held out a scrap of parchment.

“Yes master”. Aladdin bowed once before leaving.

‘Better go without Abu’. Aladdin thought to himself. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue, with bringing a monkey into a room filled with valuable scrolls and books. He’d rather not get banned if he could help it. At least not until after his first visit.

“You! Where is he?” Aladdin was startled from his thoughts as the princess of all people approached him. And she did not look happy. Although come to think of it, Aladdin didn’t think he’d ever actually seen her happy.

“Your highness? Uh, who are you talking about?” Aladdin asked, confused.

“What are you incompetent? I need to speak with Jafar! Where is he?” The princess glared at him, tossing her hair back before crossing her arms in irritation.

“He’s in his rooms”.

The princess scowled before scoffing as Aladdin made no move to escort her.

“What kind of idiots are they hiring these days? Do you know who I am? I am the princess of this kingdom. I cannot be wasting my time searching for people. When I want someone I expect people to bring them to me. Do you understand?” Aladdin nodded silently. Unable to think of a verbal response.

“What exactly is going on here?” The familiar silky tone of his master’s voice broke the silence.

“Master, I-”

“Well it seems I was wrong you aren’t completely incompetent after all. Now leave us”. The princess commanded. Aladdin paused waiting for Jafar’s approval. He was the only one, aside from the Sultan, whose orders he was expected to obey.

Jafar nodded once. A slow, deliberate nod designed to irritate the princess even further. It was one of the few pleasures he still had in his life, one he was determined not to lose. Aladdin bowed before continuing down the hall. As he rounded the corner he stopped and breathed. He did not want to be around for another of the princess’ tantrums, the first one had been bad enough.

Jasmine scowled once more. How dare he defy her commands, didn’t he understand what she was to Agrabah? She was their crown jewel, the one everyone came to see. She was the best thing that could be found within the city walls. And he dared wait for his master’s approval before following her command?

‘What is wrong with these people? Ignorant peasants should be banned from the palace altogether’ Jasmine thought to herself with a sneer.

Jasmine was many things. Spoiled, rich and incredibly beautiful as princesses were expected to be. Unfortunately though, a life of getting her own way without consequence meant she responded badly when things didn’t go her way. First with her upcoming marriage to a man she’d know for mere days at best, and now a peasant boy choosing to defy her commands. This was all Jafar’s fault, she was sure of it. And she wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later than I wanted to update but I have been busy lately. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> KB


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well this is later than I usually post but I was preoccupied with life. Anyway sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!

“Yes?” The old librarian peered over the counter; his glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose.

“My master sent me for these”. Aladdin handed over the list.

“Ah yes, I have them right here. I’ll need you to sign for them”. The man handed him a book and quill, waiting for him to scribble his name down before taking it back to hide behind the counter.

“Here, now leave and don’t drop them”. The man shoved a pile of scrolls and books into Aladdin’s arms.

With a small “oof” Aladdin readjusted his grip. “Thank you”. The old man merely grumbled, waving the young man away as he turned back to whatever he’d been doing beforehand.

Aladdin stumbled slightly, unused to carrying such an awkward load, as he managed to open the doors. He manoeuvred some of the heavier items to better sit within his arms, before finally heading back to his master’s rooms.

‘Please don’t be there, please don’t be there’. Aladdin thought to himself.

An unusual mantra to be thinking perhaps, but Aladdin had good reason to think it. It seemed that whenever he set out to find his master, he ended up running into their kingdom’s beloved princess. Privately Aladdin felt that she’d only been given this title by someone who hadn’t been around her for more than a few minutes. It really was the only explanation that made any sense. Every interaction he’d had with her had led to her screaming and whining until she got her way. And to think she’d gone so far as to defy the Sultan’s orders. It was something Aladdin still couldn’t comprehend.

Had it been anyone else they’d have been executed on sight, and that was if they were lucky. But of course being the princess automatically gave Jasmine more rights than any loyal, hardworking citizen of Agrabah. Such was the power of royalty. They could be utterly useless, fit only to lie around, eat and make orders but absolutely no one could touch them. Particularly if these flaws were kept hidden from the masses, which in Jasmine’s case appeared to be true. Or at least Aladdin thought so.

It truly was unfair that one’s birth depicted what someone would become; from becoming a thief to becoming a prince, all it took was the right bloodline and circumstances. But Aladdin already knew this; he’d lived it in fact. He knew that what he was right now, a servant to a man who could have him killed without warning, was the best he could hope for. A man who could order him on his knees, force him to do whatever he pleased and toss him aside when he was done. It could very well be his future, a fact Aladdin was all too aware of.

There was no other way to describe it, he felt…trapped.

Yet Princess Jasmine was free to flaunt herself throughout the castle as she pleased. Dressing in whatever skimpy outfits she could find, seducing the guards into doing as she wished and reporting them when she got what she wanted. She could do whatever she liked because she was royalty, and Aladdin could not. Such was his role in life.

‘It just isn’t fair’. Aladdin thought to himself. He stopped as he approached the corridor where he’d last run into the princess. Slowly approaching, a task made somewhat more difficult by the load in his arms, he peered around the corner and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it empty. ‘Praise Allah’. He thought before quickly making his way to his master’s rooms.

-

“Do you understand me?” Jasmine asked, her arms crossed and a sneer on her face.

“Of course, your highness. You’ve made your argument very clear to me”. Jafar sneered back; he’d already developed quite a monstrous headache from listening to her incessant whining.

“Good. Then I expect you’ll do as I ask”. Jasmine made to leave, assured that once again she’d be getting her way.

“I’m afraid princess, that simply isn’t possible. And I feel I must warn you, should you continue to oppose your duty as the princess of this kingdom, things shall become most unpleasant for you. Do you understand me?” Jafar purred as Jasmine balked in response.

“How dare you, I-” Jasmine started, her voice thick with fury.

“Jasmine!” Jasmine froze. She whipped around to meet the disappointed stare of her father, the Sultan.

“Father, I-”. The Sultan raised his hand in silence and for once Jasmine obeyed.

“Please my dear, go to your room. We will discuss things later”. The Sultan tried his best to diffuse the situation. But as anyone with teenage children could tell you, they rarely responded well to reason.

Jasmine huffed, though she did as she was asked. It was a rare show of her developing maturity that she didn’t throw one of the very expensive and valuable vases down onto the floor. Though such instances were becoming fewer as the deadline for her approaching engagement grew closer.

It was a popular misconception that Jasmine had to be married by her next birthday. That was not necessarily the case. She had to be engaged yes, she had to agree to be married yes, but the actual wedding didn’t need to occur by her birthday. Royal weddings took time; there were dignitaries, friends and family to invite. There were decorations to buy, food to purchase and make, silks and satins to import for her wedding garb. So much to do, all of which simply had to be perfect and elaborate. So much so that a wedding by her birthday was highly unlikely. Particularly if she continued to act the way she did.

But things would be well as long as she became engaged. And she would become engaged. She had no choice in the matter. After all there was nothing else she could do. As a woman she could not rule or lead without a husband at her side. She could not command the guards or make changes without a man to tell her she was allowed. Such was the world she lived in. As a woman her choices were slim, but as Princess Jasmine her options were endless. She could have any prince she desired, and object she requested. For other women her age their choices and options were noticeably slimmer. Marry, produce a child and hope to survive the birth. And that was for those lucky ones. For those less lucky they could only dream of marriage, of escaping a life of starvation and abuse.

But of course Princess Jasmine didn’t see things that way. Having grown up in luxury, having every need cared for she knew little of how the world really worked. She knew almost nothing of the dangers beyond the palace. All she knew was that she was being forced to marry a man she did not know or love. It was a scary thought, no one could deny it. But she was lucky. As a princess she would be protected; her virtue would remain intact until her wedding night. Unlike so many other girls her age, forced into roles they never wished to play.

Princess Jasmine had everything a girl could want. She had beauty, grace and intelligence, and was admired by many men seeking her hand. And yet the only thing she wanted was the one thing she could not have; freedom. For she was a princess and princesses were many things. But princesses could never be free. Such was their role in life. They gave hope to the people, filled their lives with beauty and joy. Sure it meant their own happiness had to be sacrificed, but that was the price they paid.

But Jasmine was different. She wasn’t willing to pay such a price. She liked her life, she liked being admired and envied. But she didn’t like being told what she could and couldn’t do. Especially when it came to love. So Jasmine did something no princess ever had before, she tried to haggle for her lot in life.

Well you can’t blame her for trying.

-

“Enter”. Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress of the princess’ refusal to obey, combined with his majesty’s incessant worrying, had resulted in a pounding ache settling deep within his skull.

He looked up, relieved when he saw it was only the boy. Someone quiet, obedient and who did as they were told without complaining. It was a welcome relief.

“Set them down over there”. Jafar gestured to the desk, Aladdin hurrying to do as he was told.

There was some shuffling and shifting going on in the background as Jafar refocused his attentions on his work. The sound of liquid pouring caused him to look up once more. Only for a cool mug of water to be set by his side.

“Figured you might need it”. Aladdin said softly. He himself was no stranger to headaches; dehydration was something that often occurred when living on the streets of a city in the middle of a desert.

“Thank you”. He’d have preferred wine or some other alcohol, but Jafar could admit he was strangely touched by the gesture of kindness. It was something he was unfamiliar with being subjected to. But as he sipped at the cool liquid, sighing as he felt his body refresh and recover, Jafar felt oddly satisfied. Perhaps this was something he could get used to.

“You’re welcome”. Aladdin replied softly. Quite honestly he’d half expected the man to throw the water in his face. Maybe the rumours weren’t as true as everyone claimed.

“Do you need anything else master?” Aladdin asked cautiously.

He was all too aware of his master’s declining mood. Dealing with the princess and nursing a headache certainly hadn’t helped in that regard. So Aladdin was being careful to avoid agitating the man further. For one thing he didn’t want to lose his head, and for another, he was a little concerned.

“Bring me some food from the kitchens. Bring your own meal as well. The old woman told me you need to eat, and so you shall. I will be watching you do so. Now go”. Jafar shooed him off, taking another sip of water.

Aladdin frowned in confusion. He hadn’t known Aminah had already spoken with Jafar. He flushed at the implication that he could not take care of himself, though he couldn’t really deny it. He knew enough to survive; he’d had to while he was growing up. But truthfully, Aladdin knew very little about what it was like to live and not just survive.

Aladdin gave a hurried bow and left once again for the kitchens. By now the route had become familiar. Enough so that he only got turned around once before finding his way again. Hey that’s what happened when he didn’t have Abu to guide him. But fetching Abu now probably wasn’t the best idea. Food and Abu didn’t really mix well. If Abu wasn’t eating it, he was usually making a mess of it and Aladdin was quite sure Jafar wouldn’t want a mouthful of monkey fur hidden in his soup. He doubted he’d survive his master’s wrath if such a thing were to happen.

“Ah Aladdin. How are you my dear?” Aladdin startled as Aminah appeared as if from nowhere.

“I’m fine ma’am. My master sent me for his meal”. Aladdin responded.

“And yours too I imagine”. Aminah gave him a pointed look.

Aladdin reddened; he had meant to stay quiet. Perhaps fetch a piece of fruit and some bread on his way out of the kitchens. That wouldn’t have drawn too much attention from the other servants. But collecting meals for not only his master but for himself, and taking them both to his master’s rooms, well that was bound to get tongues wagging. And that’s something Aladdin was afraid of. Living with so many others, in a building where scandal and gossip served as the only entertainment source for many, well it had the potential to make his life very difficult.

It wasn’t like he’d ever considered it. Belonging to Jafar in _that_ way. You know serving as his royal bed-warmer, a position which just about every servant desired to become. And who wouldn’t? Free food, constant pampering to look their best and mind-blowing sex with whoever was in charge. Oh sure they’d be sore pretty much all the time, and yes they might bleed a little from time to time. But the possibility for power and wealth was just too big a temptation. At least for most.

Well okay Aladdin had, very briefly I might add, thought about what he might be expected to do. It was common knowledge that servants were often accosted by the nobility. Though it was usually those young, beautiful girls with full figures and nary a thought in their heads that attracted such attention. However for nobility whose preferences lay elsewhere, namely on those strapping young lads, well they usually got what they wanted. After all no servant in their right mind would refuse royalty.

It was a fact that Aladdin knew before he agreed to work in the palace. Well agreed might not be quite the right word. Perhaps forced or persuaded. Having the captain of the guards and the palace Vizier looming over him as they waited for his response certainly helped _persuade_ him.

But still Aladdin knew such a thing might happen. I mean everyone knew about it. They just rarely spoke of it out loud. At least not until they were safely behind closed doors.

“Yes ma’am”. Aladdin responded.

Perhaps he could claim the other meal was for Jafar’s guest. A courtesan perhaps? But then that might lead to more questions. Aladdin sighed to himself. ‘Why does this have to be so complicated?’ he thought.

“Good. At least he’s doing as I asked. Now come along”. Aminah guided him inside, a hand firmly set on his shoulder as though to prevent him from doing a runner. Judging by her grip Aladdin figured something similar had happened before.

“He needs meals for both Jafar and himself”. Aminah informed the cook who gave the boy a grin.

“Dining together are we lad? I have to say you’ve lasted longer than the last one he had”. The man chuckled. Aladdin reddened as the hidden meaning became apparent.

“Oh hush now. I asked Jafar to make sure he ate. The poor thing’s nothing more than skin and bones. Here look at him.” Aladdin squawked as his shirt was suddenly lifted, his toned stomach and ribs put on display.

The cook frowned in response. He’d been ready to tease the lad more, it was one of his favourite past-times after all, but seeing the condition he was in made the man reconsider. Skin and bones was right, the lad certainly needed a good few meals in him. But the cook felt no reason to be alarmed. He knew from experience that the old woman would be stuffing the lad until he burst. And to rope Jafar into it, the man everyone was afraid of, well the cook found himself pitying the lad. The poor boy wouldn’t stand a chance.

Aladdin scowled as he yanked his shirt down, trying his best to ignore the woman laughing at his expense. A hand rested on his head, the cook ruffling his hair with a chuckle. Aladdin scowled again, they were treating him like he was a child. He was a man for Allah’s sake; he even had the chest hair to prove it. Well he had _a_ chest hair at least. It wasn’t his fault that stupid genetics kept his skin smooth. He could blame his non-existent parents for that. Not that he would, he was too good for that. There was never anything good that came from speaking ill of the dead.

“Here lad”. Aladdin found a tray with two dishes being thrust into his arms. He blinked before nodding.

“Thanks”. Aladdin found himself relieved by how both dishes were covered by metal dishes. At the very least it would appear as though Jafar was dining with a guest and not his servant. Sure some might gossip about who his guest supposedly was, but for the most part it would be dismissed as another boring dignitary.

“Off you go now”. The man smiled kindly at him. A smile which lasted only as long as it took for the boy to leave the room. Almost immediately after he left the man began berating a lowly kitchen servant. As with any chef in charge of a kitchen, if he wasn’t the one to have cooked something then it simply wasn’t up to standard.

Aladdin meanwhile was ignorant to the man’s change in personality. No he was more concerned with returning to the safety of his master’s rooms. The man was terrifying, there was no denying that, but at least he wasn’t likely to coo at him and pinch his cheeks. Being handsome and likeable definitely had its drawbacks. Especially amongst the women.

It didn’t take long for Aladdin to arrive and after a bit of manoeuvring he managed to knock on the doors. He waited for a response before daring to open the door. Once insider he went to place the tray on the table, careful not to drop or spill anything. A task harder than it sounded seeing as Iago had decided to interfere.

The parrot flew around Aladdin’s head squawking his little heart out, eying the dishes as though he hadn’t eaten in days. Aladdin scowled but remained silent. He knew what the bird meant to his master and he didn’t want to risk angering either of them. At least not while he still had a hold of the tray. He exhaled as he finally got a chance to put the tray down, Iago complaining all the while about how hungry he was.

Jafar rose from his seat, a calm and graceful move that contrasted the headache that once again made itself known to him. Iago’s complaining was only reminding him why he hated people. And animals. And…well…anyone really. With a deep sigh he sat on the chaise lounge, a gift from the Sultan himself. And what a gift it was, crimson and gold with pillows made from peacock feathers, it was luxury at its finest. Aladdin moved his master’s meal to the small end table situated next to where his master now lay. Making sure it wasn’t about to fall he turned his attention back to his own meal, removing the lid before sitting down to eat.

In a rare act of kindness, towards Jafar that is, it appeared the chef had included a separate meal for Iago, hidden inside Jafar’s galosh. While it only consisted of fruits and homemade crackers, it was designed to keep the bird quiet and most importantly full. A fact Jafar was both aware of and extremely pleased by.

Jafar glanced up catching the boy staring at him. “What?” he growled, satisfied as the boy averted his gaze.

Jafar started tucking into his meal, one hand reaching over the side of the chaise lounge to pick at the selection of sweets, meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. Nothing too fancy of course, at least not by his standards. But it was adequate enough.

He glanced over at the boy, teeth ripping into a juicy date. He watched the boy eat slowly, taking small bites of whatever was within reach. Jafar frowned as he noticed the boy’s movements slow. The way every chew and swallow seemed to last longer than the last. Only about half the plate had been eaten and yet the boy acted as though he were full. Why the full plate wasn’t even the size of what a normal adult would eat. And there the boy sat, chewing slowly as though every bite was a chore.

Jafar frowned. He was beginning to understand the concerns the old woman had. Logic told him that the boy probably wasn’t used to such regular meals. That the boy was used to eating little over a long period of time. Jafar knew this, but he wasn’t happy about it. As much as he loathed to think about it, the boy was his responsibility. He had an obligation to at least make sure the lad was alive and breathing. Although truthfully he was required to do a lot more if he wanted the lad to be in a good enough condition to work for him. And he really didn’t want to start looking for his replacement. All those snivelling suck ups that bent over every which way for him, they just didn’t excite him anymore. Jafar could even go as far as to say that they had become a chore. And he had quite enough of them already.

Aladdin soon finished eating. He glanced at the food left on his plate, a little over half remained. But Aladdin merely shrugged, he’d eaten more than he usually would. He tried his best and that’s usually what counted, right?

Too bad Jafar didn’t agree.

“I must say I find it strange that someone so noble, someone willing to help pick others off the street, would be so ungrateful”. Jafar mused aloud.

Aladdin looked up clearly confused. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“You’ve refused half of your meal. You and I both know there are those who are starving on the streets that would kill for what’s left. And yet you couldn’t even be bothered to touch it. I must say I misjudged you”. Jafar sneered.

Aladdin’s eyes widened at that. “But I don’t-” he trailed off, unsure of how to respond. He wasn’t ungrateful. He knew as much as anyone the hardships that came with growing up on the streets. It was why he left as much food as he did. He just couldn’t handle so much at once. Not without being sick that is. But Aladdin figured that would have definitely sent Jafar over the edge. Not to mention he’d have probably been sent back out onto the streets.

“I expect you to do your job. To do that you need energy and you get energy from food. Should you wish to remain in my employment you will start eating. If you want to remain employed that is”. Jafar stated bluntly. Nothing like inciting fear into someone’ heart to get them to obey. And besides, unlike all the other times he’d done so, this was for a good cause.

“I do”. Aladdin replied. He knew how lucky he was, he didn’t need reminding. He also knew how quickly his life could change for the worse, and he didn’t want that to happen. Not when things were finally going well for him and Abu.

“Then eat. A simple enough task I’m sure even you can get right. Now take these back to the kitchens. I’m done”. Aladdin merely nodded; there was little else he could do.

Aladdin collected the plates silently. He’d been given a lot to think about. And to think he’d thought he’d been improving. Sure he hadn’t eaten the whole plate, but there had been a full day’s worth of food on it at least. At least that’s what it had looked like to him.

Aladdin thought he’d been doing pretty well. But clearly he was wrong.

It was a sobering thought to realise he was wrong. To realise that despite his efforts to eat more he still managed to disappoint.

As Aladdin left the room, tray in hand he contemplated the situation. Maybe he didn’t know as much as he liked to believe. Maybe he was still just a child like the female servants liked to claim. Maybe they were right and he was wrong. It wasn’t a nice feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the next chapter I’m gonna try and develop their relationship a little more. Maybe bring in a more possessive Jafar.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think!
> 
> KB


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I know it’s been about a month since I last updated. But I have been busy, I just got a new full-time job which means I might not be able to update as regularly plus I was on holiday abroad for a week. 
> 
> To those of you who’re still reading I hope you enjoy this. I did try to speed things up a little in terms of their relationship, but I’m still trying to make it a little more realistic. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**Sorry this took so long. I know it’s been about a month since I last updated. But I have been busy, I just got a new full-time job which means I might not be able to update as regularly plus I was on holiday abroad for a week.**

**To those of you who’re still reading I hope you enjoy this. I did try to speed things up a little in terms of their relationship, but I’m still trying to make it a little more realistic. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Jafar was a difficult man to get along with, notoriously so. He was stubborn, cold and usually of the belief that he was always right. Which of course was understandable since he almost always was. Something that was perhaps a little less well known, except to those close to him, was that he was also extremely possessive of those he considered his property. Whether they were people, scrolls or books, once Jafar thought of something as his then no one else could lay claim to them. And as you can imagine, particularly in the case of people, this sometimes led to problems.

Now within the palace, there were many young men and women seeking to improve their standing. Known by most as courtesans, they made their living warming the beds of whatever nobility they could get their hands on. And in return they were rewarded with fine jewellery and gems, each depicting their worth as human beings.

Naturally Jafar was considered quite a catch. The man was rich, powerful and as many could attest, he knew a lot about the human body. In particular he knew a lot about sex and the human body. He’d even run experiments in the past on the subject, rutting into whatever beautiful man or woman had come begging and drawing orgasm after orgasm from their tired bodies until they could finally take no more. It was a subject he vastly enjoyed, as it allowed him to relieve himself of the stress that came with his job. And it had the added benefit of ensuring he received a constant stream of willing partners, who once fucked into a quivering mess, would return to brag about their escapade.

As I’m sure you can imagine Jafar’s reputation soon exceeded him. Not only was he admired and feared in Agrabah, but in many of the surrounding cities and towns as well. Not only for his supposed prowess in the bedroom, and there were a lot of rumours surrounding that topic, but for his ability with magic, his cunning and wit and most importantly for the power he held over all of Agrabah. For while it was officially the Sultan who ruled the city, everyone who was anyone knew that Jafar was the one who held the real power.

Of course Jafar’s job wasn’t easy. Oh sure he had plenty of willing outlets allowing him to lose himself in pleasure when his work became too much. But still it wasn’t an easy role to fill. Every day there seemed to be more and more problems arising. Thieves going unpunished, corruption preventing hardworking citizens from finding justice, drunks and rapists being thrown into the prison cells and left to rot. Just more and more problems for Jafar to deal with. Of course in some cases those problems were easily solved. The recent issue of overcrowding in the prisons for instance. All it took was a few signatures here and there and the streets were freed of the vermin…permanently. There was a bit of clean up needed, blood to wipe up and all that but in the end it meant a safer city and more room to catch those elusive thieves.

But there was one problem that even Jafar, for all his knowledge and experience, struggled to find a solution for. A husband for the princess, surely a job not to be taken lightly. And it was a job, believe me. No one could willingly marry that girl without having to put a hell of a lot of work into making sure their marriage remained intact. For she was still the princess, and no matter how tempting it was to scare her into submission, she was to be treated like the delicate little blossom she was. No one ever said the laws were fair.

So yes as I was saying, Jafar had been seeking a husband for the princess for a long time now. Partly because the deadline was growing ever closer, but mostly because the sooner she was out of his hair, the sooner he would be rid of her. As you can imagine the two didn’t really get on too well.

Now to date, those recruited to become her husband were all turned down flat. It mattered not how handsome, rich and powerful they were, the princess refused each and every one. In some cases she refused to even meet with them, which as I’m sure you can imagine didn’t go down well with anyone really. Least of all Jafar.

Soon after the princess’ latest rejection, Jafar had a thought. You could say he was struck with inspiration, if inspiration happened to be found in the shape of a monkey that is. An annoying monkey at that, with a little fez and vest just like his master, to let everyone know the two were together. Though by now everyone knew who the monkey was and more importantly who his master was.

Anyway Jafar found himself watching his boy, yes you heard that right, _his_ boy. He was the one who’d found the boy, who took him from the streets and gave him the best life he could hope for. That meant he owned him and could therefore do whatever the hell he wanted to him. Although he had yet to consider the boy as anything more than his property and his servant. The lad barely knew how to keep himself healthy; he couldn’t be relied on to keep himself fed regularly. Although that had been changing with the interventions of himself and that fussing mother hen. At least now the boy wasn’t merely skin and bones. He had some good, strong muscle on him and when you coupled that with his boyish charm and handsome face, he proved to be quite popular amongst not only the staff but the palace’s guests as well.

Forgive me I do tend to ramble a bit don’t I?

Anyway Jafar had been watching Aladdin. The way he interacted with everyone around him, the way he brought a smile to almost everyone’s face. The boy was likeable, Jafar couldn’t deny it. And it seemed he’d garnered quite the fan base, if those lustful looks coming from servants and nobility alike were any indication. His servant was certainly popular, enough so that it got Jafar thinking about how he could use it to his advantage. By that I mean how Jafar could use his servant as a means of solving one of his most persistent problems. In other words, Princess Jasmine.

It is a truth widely acknowledged that a young woman is in need of a man in her life. Throughout childhood such a role would be filled by her father, or another male family member to take his place. In later life such a role would be filled by her husband. In Jasmine’s case, she had enjoyed a happy childhood under her father’s watchful eye. Now however it was time for another to take his place, to protect the princess and take the crown when the time was right.

Of course Jafar hardly expected his boy to marry the princess. For one it was illegal, the law required she married a prince. For another it was absolutely preposterous. The boy had been a street rat, living on the streets and scurrying about like some filthy rodent. Oh sure the boy was no longer at the very bottom of the social chain, his work in the palace meant he held a position that demanded a small amount of respect, but he was certainly not of the same social standing as the nobility. Not even close. Who’d ever heard of a street rat marrying a princess? The idea was absolutely ludicrous.

Of course Jafar steadfastly ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, as to why he was so adamant the idea was a failure from the start. He had enough problems as it was, he didn’t need to add any more. And anyway it was a stupid idea. The boy was his, everyone was aware of it. Even Aladdin himself had come to accept it as fact. It was a thought that served to soothe Jafar’s temper, whenever he caught yet another hapless moron following his servant with their eyes.

But there was another idea that could hold some merit. The boy would never become a prince, no. He was a servant and that was the best he could hope to become. Unless of course he happened to bed a noble and convince them to keep him by their side. But of course he was Jafar’s property. And no one was stupid enough to take Jafar’s property away from him. So getting the boy to marry the princess would not work. Although, Jafar had to admit, it would have made things easier at least. But there was another plan that could very well work. The boy wasn’t good enough to marry the princess, no. But there were no laws preventing him from befriending the princess.

It wasn’t very well known, but the princess was incredibly lonely. And like the caring, concerned and all around nice guy that he is, Jafar was determined to take advantage of that fact. Give the princess a friend, someone she could talk to without fear of judgement and perhaps she could be convinced to follow her father’s commands. If it worked it would be a win win situation. The princess would finally provide insight into what she would look for in a husband, while Jafar would not only be able to ensure a suitable match was made, but he would also receive full credit for making such a marriage possible. Just about everyone knew that the princess had a long list of suitors she’d denied, and they all knew that whoever could convince her to marry would certainly reap the benefits.

Of course Jafar had pretty much everything he could ever want. But it never hurt to remind the Sultan just how valuable and important he was in ensuring Agrabah remained in power. It ensured his position within the palace, it ensured he remained powerful and respected and above all it ensured he was safe from harm. For it was an all too common practice, even under their lovable Sultan’s rule, that those failing to do their jobs would be punished accordingly. Which in most cases meant death. Life in the desert was a cruel and harsh one and the Sultan had to protect those who sought to keep their city flourishing. Those failing to work as needed served only as dead weight, wasting precious resources. It was a wastage that no one was willing to let happen. Least of all the Sultan.

There was however a small flaw with this plan. Namely that the princess was quite well known for doing her own thing, obeying her own orders and in particular, doing everything she could to make Jafar’s life just that little bit more difficult each day. It was a flaw that Jafar was well aware of and one he had to make sure would not create a problem.

The princess was not stupid. She was quite intelligent, although she was still young. She noticed things that many others would not and Jafar was all too aware of this. He knew Jasmine had met his servant a number of times. Although each time, as few as there were, she had been blinded by her own anger Jafar hoped that she’d been blinded enough not to remember the boy too well. Of course it was unlikely Jasmine would remain ignorant as to who the boy served. But it wouldn’t be too difficult to manipulate her into believing the boy hated him just as much as she did. If it worked, it would allow her to latch onto someone who shared her opinion of him. It could even serve as a starting point for a friendship between her and his boy. It all depended on how he handled it and of course how well the boy could act.

Perhaps a test was in order.

-

Aladdin had been working within the palace for just a couple of months now. He had grown stronger, healthier and above all happier in that short amount of time. There were days he’d think back to his previous life and just imagine how much everything had changed for him and Abu. He couldn’t even find the words to express his gratitude, but he was grateful. Very much so.

Now Aladdin was no fool. He’d heard the rumours of what had happened to Jafar’s previous personal servants. Namely that most of which were fired shortly after becoming a little too personal with the man. Although apparently few seemed to regret it. Supposedly the man was just too good to resist. Not that Aladdin really agreed with them.

It wasn’t that Jafar was ugly, no. In fact he was rather handsome in that tall, dark and domineering way of his. He was a man who liked control, something which Aladdin was willing to admit he’d like to give up at least once in a while. Sometimes it was nice to just get taken care of for a change. You know? But still it didn’t mean he was irresistible. He was cold and demanding, always yelling at people who didn’t do what they were supposed to.

‘Although’ Aladdin mused, ‘he doesn’t yell at me’.

It was true.

Even during the whole eating debacle, Jafar had been nothing but patient and calm. He’d hadn’t berated Aladdin for failing to take proper care of himself, because he understood how he’d survived. He’d grown up without a family and Jafar understood the effect it would have had on him. That he’d have grown up not knowing how to do more than just survive. Aladdin had always survived but he’d never really lived until he’d arrived at the palace.

Aladdin knew he was lucky, enough so that he knew he wanted to do anything and everything to make sure he wouldn’t be sent away back onto the streets. He’d heard from the friends he’d made in the palace, from the servants to even some of the guards, that Jafar was a difficult man to work for. While many believed him to be a cruel and harsh taskmaster, those in the know knew there was another reason. For it seemed that whatever servant he found, male or female and young or old, they all ended up the same way. Bedded, used and then tossed aside once their feelings got the better of them. Too many believed they could be the ones to change him, to make him their ideal. Others believed they’d fallen in love with him and vice versa. Only the truly stupid believed they were the only ones he bedded, fooling themselves into believing they were an item and breaking down once they learned the truth.

Servants such as those could only ever be toys to him. It wasn’t that Jafar was needlessly cruel to them, he explained his intentions before each and every one he took into his bed, but every time they failed to listen. And so Jafar ended up searching for yet another to fill their place.

As such, it had gotten to a point where Jafar no longer bedded those that served under him. To him they all acted the same; needy, whiny and needlessly possessive of what was never theirs to begin with.

Of course Aladdin knew none of this. He only knew what the rumours said, about how his master found an attractive body to serve him and then serve under him. And as embarrassing as it was to admit, Aladdin was afraid it would happen to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t find the man attractive, he did. But Aladdin had too much to lose. Not only his job and what had become his home, but his friends and something he was embarrassed to admit he still possessed; his innocence.

Yes you heard it right. The former thief, the well-known street rat and the newest addition to the palace staff was a virgin. In just about every way, barring of course an incident when he was seven and had pecked his neighbour’s daughter on the lips. It had gone pretty well, until her father caught them and chased him off. Then things didn’t go so well. But such is the things about childhood romances, they rarely last more than a day. A week if you count yourself lucky.

Anyway, so Aladdin had never bedded another. Which you could hardly blame him for if you could witness the depravity he’d grown up around. From the whores in the alley, diseased and flea ridden as they were, to the stall owners late at night, prowling around for a tight bit of flesh to sink into, the idea of willingly put himself in such a vulnerable position didn’t sit well with Aladdin. He’d heard rumours of and even borne witness to victims being taken against their will, often drugged or plied with alcohol, before being dragged off to the nearest brothel or alleyway where only their screams could prove they still lived.

Murder and theft were also problematic. If you were labelled a whore, all it took was for one person to learn you had bedded another out of marriage, then the justice system refused to help you. Employers too, as few as there were particularly for those living on the streets, would fire anyone they suspected of ill morals, leaving the victim to starve on the city’s streets. And of course for those victims it was usually all too easy to adopt the label that they’d been given. To start charging for the very act that ruined their lives.

These were all tales Aladdin had heard and had even witnessed once or twice as he returned home with Abu. So he knew the threat was very real. Oh sure it might sound like a stretch, just because he lost himself in pleasure once didn’t mean his life would lose all happiness. But the streets were a dangerous place and Aladdin couldn’t bring himself to take such a risk. Not when he fought so hard to survive.

Of course in the palace, Aladdin felt safe. He had food, water and even friends, far more than he’d ever had in his life. But still he was reluctant to lay with anyone. At first because he was still unsure of his place and later because he’d seen how vicious the rumours could become. There had even been stories of servants being fired in disgrace for daring to engage in carnal relations within the palace. Whether it was with a fellow servant or a noble, willing or not, the punishments could be harsh if the wrong people found out.

There were some exceptions of course, namely the courtesans and bath slaves whose roles almost required them to keep their clients happy. Of course with Jafar, there was no one stupid or brave enough to go against him. As such, he was pretty much above the rules. And as mentioned earlier, he took full advantage of that fact. He bedded countless servants and nobility, anyone who caught his eye and was willing. He wasn’t the nicest man, but the few morals he had meant he refused to force himself on anyone. And why would he? He had many seeking him for a night of pleasure, enough so that he had no need to chase after those bashful virgins or cowardly servants, too afraid of him to be able to be of any good use.

Jafar was one of the few men who could get whatever he wanted without consequence. He controlled the guards, he advised the Sultan, he cast whatever magic he wanted, he was for all intent and purposes a man of absolute power. So it was understandable that no one, without good reason, would refuse him for anything. Far too many people sought the power he held; they desired his wealth and knowledge to better themselves. And if they fooled themselves into thinking that sharing his bed would allow them a piece of that power, well Jafar would be a fool to deny himself such entertainment.

Despite the offerings of power, wealth and a potential to be granted a better job, the idea of doing what every other servant before him had in submitting to Jafar’s every whim, still did not appeal to Aladdin. For according to everyone who had discussed it with him, those that submitted ultimately were dismissed at best and killed at worst. No one could be completely sure of the reason, but it seemed Jafar didn’t take lightly to people attempting to use him for their own gain. That was his job and he was damn good at it.

As a result of the rumours, Aladdin promised himself to be different. He vowed not to become just another one of Jafar’s servants, who people only remembered for their role in Jafar’s bed. He had a new life, a better life and he was determined not to ruin it. Of course, being the naïve but oh so lovable lad we all know, Aladdin remained ignorant to just how good his life could become.

-

“Abu, no!” It was a common phrase within the palace nowadays.

Abu couldn’t help but create mischief. He was after all a monkey; a wild animal who after years in the circus and then years living with Aladdin, had been tamed. Well tamed might be a bit of a stretch, but he mostly did what he was told. Mostly.

“Abu!” Aladdin ordered, “Give it to me”.

The expression on the monkey’s face was enough to melt the coldest of hearts. Fortunately for Aladdin though, having spent the last few months being at Jafar’s beck and call, he’d become quite hardened to seeing people and animals begging for things that weren’t theirs to begin with. Though perhaps he was somewhat less accustomed to denying his monkey a banana he’d stolen from Jafar’s rooms.

Had it not been his master’s property, Aladdin would not have bothered to react. Monkey’s liked bananas and he wasn’t about to get into yet another silly argument about it. People tended to look at him strangely when he started arguing with Abu. More so when Abu would argue back. Of course it was worse when Abu won the argument. But it was a valuable life lesson; never get between a monkey and his banana.

Only in this case it wasn’t his banana, it was Jafar’s. And while it was only a banana, Aladdin wasn’t about to risk his job for a lousy piece of fruit. People claimed Jafar had fired others for less, much less and Aladdin was determined he wouldn’t be next.

“Abu? Please?” Aladdin sighed.

Abu looked down at the banana in his paw, then up at Aladdin’s face and back down to fruit. Clearly it was a tough decision. The banana or Aladdin, the one who’d saved him and loved him. But the banana looked so pretty and Abu just knew it would taste incredible. The forbidden fruits always did, quite literally in this case.

To what most would see as an obvious choice, it took Abu a good five minutes before he reluctantly gave back the banana. Very reluctantly. But it was progress. In the past Abu was notorious for running off with his treasures, from food to gold trinkets it didn’t matter to him. As soon as he found them he claimed them as his and nothing could tempt him otherwise. But it seemed Abu was learning. It was as though he was maturing, thinking of Aladdin and his feelings as opposed to just thinking of his own.

It was only fair. Aladdin sacrificed a lot to keep Abu by his side. It was time Abu did the same.

But still he’d really miss that banana. Taking a banana from a monkey, it was like taking candy from a baby. Who does that?

Aladdin chuckled at the woe is me expression on Abu’s furry little face. “You know we can’t risk it. And anyway you can just go the kitchens a grab another. You don’t need to steal here. Just ask. Okay?” Aladdin grinned as Abu suddenly scampered up his arm, rubbing his face in the crook of his master’s neck.

Aladdin made haste to replace the pilfered fruit, picking up the nearby platter of empty plates just as Jafar entered the room.

“Leave them”. Aladdin furrowed his brows in confusion, “Master?” he questioned.

“I have need for you elsewhere”. Aladdin nodded, no less confused than he had been. He placed the tray back down, waiting for his master who was busy rummaging through a pile of scrolls.

“He has plans for you, you know”. Aladdin blinked as Iago landed on his shoulder. He and Abu briefly tussled as Aladdin could only do his best to keep them from falling.

“What?” Aladdin asked, glancing briefly back at Jafar who was still preoccupied with his search.

“Jafar. He has plans for you. Big ones. Just like he had plans for all the others that had your job”. Iago said once more.

For a parrot Iago was certainly clever. He was also, like his master, a little shit. Always ready to stir up trouble and watch as everyone dealt with the aftermath. But in this case, he was actually attempting to be nice. For once.

Now aside from Jafar, Aladdin was the only human Iago ever tolerated. Perhaps because he, like his master, had already been claimed by an animal. Meaning he knew how to treat them right. Or more likely because he didn’t insist on shoving those putrid, disgusting crackers down his throat like the Sultan did every time he saw him. No, Aladdin understood his needs. Maybe it was just because he was used to taking care of Abu, but Aladdin always seemed to have nuts or a piece of juicy, fresh fruit on hand. A big step up from those dry, crumbly crackers let me tell you. Whatever the reason, Iago actually liked Aladdin. He bore the brunt of Jafar’s anger, without further adding to it. He was polite, well-mannered and as indeed quite charming. He was friendly and most of all knew his place. To Iago, Aladdin was the ideal human. Not annoying, not rude and not full of themselves.

Such a person was hard to come by, believe me Iago had looked a lot. And it was why he’d decided to tell the boy of his master’s plans. For he actually liked the boy, he treated him the way he ought to be. And he didn’t want Jafar to go chasing him off with his plans to get rid of the princess.

Don’t get me wrong, the only one who disliked the princess more than Jafar was Iago. He’d made fun of her voice and walk often enough, for it to be a common sight whenever she entered the room. He was all for getting rid of her, he could use the quiet. But still, Iago wasn’t as on board with the plan as he should be. He liked Aladdin, he was one of the few humans that didn’t make him want to swoop down and claw or peck their eyes out. And Iago was worried that if the plan failed or if the princess caused Aladdin to leave, then that would be that. It would be goodbye treats, hello failure. And Iago really wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the treats Aladdin gave him. He’d just gotten him trained to bring him what he wanted after all.

There was however, another reason Iago didn’t want Aladdin to go. He’d seen the effect Jafar’s previous servants had had on the man. They served, they fucked and then the feelings started. For some it was love, for others it was greed for power and wealth, but for Jafar it always ended the same. He got annoyed, then angry, then positively sinister and then the cycle would repeat itself. Of course by that point a new servant would have arrived to take his predecessor’s place. But none of them had thought to bribe Iago with treats. It was quite the pity; it could have saved some lives, or at least their reputations.

With Aladdin, there were none of those feelings. Not yet anyway. But in all honesty, Iago would have been quite supportive if there was. Good feelings that is, not the ones that made Jafar go that funny colour and made his voice grow quiet. He was scary when he grew quiet. More than usual. But with Aladdin, Jafar hadn’t gotten angry. Well there was the time back when Aladdin first arrived, and Jafar chewed him out for not eating enough. But as it was a legitimate concern that the boy might drop dead from exhaustion, Iago didn’t think it really counted.

It was an idea Iago had toyed with, an idea he thought about sharing with Jafar. The boy was young, physically appealing and not completely incompetent. He did as he was told, he was responsible and he even got on with a few of the guards.

Imagine a former thief, no a former street rat even, talking and laughing with the palace guards as though they were old friends. It was bizarre, but still Aladdin somehow made it work. In the back of his mind, his tiny bird mind that is, Iago wondered if Aladdin had magic of his own. It was the only explanation for such a strange occurrence.

Anyway, Aladdin was an ideal mate in Iago’s eyes. He was fit and healthy, strong enough to satisfy his master and subservient enough to obey his master’s commands. He worked hard and was smart, smarter than most gave him credit for. He had a lot of potential, to satisfy his master both in and out of the bedroom. Iago was sure of it. And above all, the most important thing, if they did end up together, Iago was bound to get more treats out of it for setting them up. He was almost certain of it.

Of course there was a problem of what to do with the monkey. It had quite blatantly claimed the boy as his master. He wasn’t going anywhere, nor was Iago for that matter. So in order to get their masters together, Iago would have to make nice with the monkey. It wasn’t something he was looking forward to. But that’s the kind of parrot Iago was; determined, idealistic and always thinking with his stomach. It seemed he had more in common with Abu than he realised.

It was a nice idea, Jafar and Aladdin together that is. The two had the potential to get on quite well. Aladdin wasn’t the type to enrage Jafar, and Jafar had already shown he cared by making sure the lad wasn’t about to keep over from starvation. They had potential yes, but that was it. Iago knew that Jafar wouldn’t even consider the boy as a potential lover, or fuck toy as he was more prone to obtaining. It wasn’t the boy’s age that was the problem, although there was no denying he was young enough to be Jafar’s son, it was what would happen if the two gave into temptation.

No one, no matter how hard they claimed the opposite, could keep their feelings out of their sex lives. It just didn’t work. And Jafar knew that better than anyone. It wasn’t his feelings that were the problem but those of his previous servants. They all reacted the same way; elated he chose them, willing to do whatever it took for him to favour them, falling in love with his money and power and then angry and hurt once he dumped them. Most had fooled themselves into believing it would last, that they could keep his interest indefinitely. Clearly none of them had ever worked for a man like Jafar. Men like him didn’t tolerate whiners. They didn’t tolerate money grubbers and they certainly didn’t tolerate those with a bigger ego than themselves. And Jafar was no exception.

It was why his servants never lasted long; they all believed they could use him to further their own lives. When in the end, he was always the one to use them.

“What do you mean?” Aladdin asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what Iago was talking about. All those rumours had to be based on some facts.

“You’ll see. Just be sure to give in, he likes that”. Iago responded before flapping away to watch from his usual gold perch.

Aladdin looked ready to ask another question, but it was then that Jafar suddenly reappeared at his side.

“Follow me. I have something I need you to do for me”.

Jafar, much to Aladdin’s surprise, brought his hand onto Aladdin’s shoulder. He just rested it there as he pushed Aladdin slightly ahead of him, indicating he should walk. It wasn’t the words themselves that caused Aladdin to feel a sense of foreboding, although they certainly didn’t help, it was the realisation that he was trapped in his master’s grip. There would be no escaping; he could only accept what was coming. Aladdin had never felt more like he was being led to his execution than he did in that moment. Little did he know what was right around the corner.

-

“You must be joking”. It was that moment that Aladdin really started to question his master’s sanity. “She hates me”. He added, as if that would get his point across better.

“She hates me”. Jafar corrected with a little smirk on his lips, as though he took pleasure from that fact. “I’d doubt she’d even remember you”. He added. Aladdin couldn’t help the twinge of hurt that those words elicited.

“But I-”

“Belong to me. You obey me and you will do this for me. Understand?” Jafar cut him off, speaking calmly yet firmly.

Aladdin really didn’t like the look in his master’s eyes. It promised pain should he refuse; Aladdin didn’t like it.

“Forgive me master” Aladdin acquiesced. He bowed his head in submission, ignorant of the way Jafar’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. To Jafar, it was a very nice sight indeed.

“This will be good for everyone. You will become her friend, her confident. She will be able to rely on you, she will trust you. You will help her see what she must do. She knows her role, she has her duties as the princess to one day help rule this kingdom. Just as you have your duty to serve me. I simply want you to help her to realise how important this is. That’s all I’m asking from you. I just want you to help her”. Jafar spoke quietly, tilting the boy’s chin up with his finger so he could better see his eyes.

“You just want to help?” Aladdin asked. He sounded uncertain, but upon meeting his master’s gaze he felt something change.

“Help her Aladdin. Only you can”. Jafar smiled.

To an outsider it would appear as though the two were about to kiss. To an outsider who knew them both, it would appear that Jafar was manipulating Aladdin into doing his bidding. To Iago however, it appeared that his plan was already working. And he hadn’t even discussed it with his master yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the last chapter. Again sorry this was so late. But I hope you’re all still reading.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> KB


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but I have been really busy. Now I know this is a little short but don’t worry the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> I just really wanted to give a little more insight into Jasmine’s character. I didn’t want to only highlight the bad parts, even though those are really fun to write.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

“Why do you have a monkey on your shoulder?” Anywhere else, that question would have another meaning. People might think you had a problem that needed solving, or simply just someone to talk to. In Agrabah however, there really was a monkey on Aladdin’s shoulder.

“He’s my friend and he likes to sit on my shoulder. He gets a better view up there”. Aladdin responded with a straight face.

Jasmine couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed and in front of a servant at that. Lately it seemed there was nothing for her to laugh about, what with everyone pressuring her to marry a man she’d hardly know. But somehow this boy had managed to do the impossible, a boy who for all intents and purposes she was determined to hate, simply because of who he served.

‘He’s not like the others’ Jasmine thought to herself. ‘Maybe…maybe he and I could be friends?’

Jasmine had never really had friends before. Well except for Rajah of course and the birds in her canary. For she was the princess, the crown jewel of Agrabah. As such, it was decided long ago by Allah himself that she was not destined for friends. For no one was willing to be the friend of a princess. Which when you really think about it, it would make sense, especially if said princess was as beloved as Jasmine.

I mean think about it, you’d have guards following your every move. You might be searched every time you come to visit. You’d have to endure hours upon hours of boring procedures and regulations. Sometimes, all the freebies in the world just weren’t worth the hassle. And besides, there was never a guarantee that those who befriended the princess would receive the luxuries she’d become accustomed to. For she was a princess sick of the royal life. Who’s to say she wouldn’t want to experience something different? Something new? Who’s to say whether she’d prefer to explore the markets, rather than laze around the palace, eating sweets and gossiping about the nobility? Who could honestly say they’d wish to befriend a princess, endure constant attention from the guards and be forced to endure her endless complaints about being forbidden to leave the palace? Where the only reward they’d receive would be the right to inform people they knew the princess personally. No gifts, no jewels, no money. Just the princess’ friendship to gain. Somehow I don’t think many people would be up for the challenge.

“You know I-” Aladdin started only to fall silent. She was the princess after all, surely there were rules he had to follow. Weren’t there?

“What is it?” Jasmine’s curiosity was peaked.

“It’s nothing, forget it” Aladdin backpedalled.

“No tell me. I wish to know. Please?” Jasmine leaned forward expectantly.

“I just…you have a nice laugh. I mean I’ve seen you a lot while working for my master, but I’ve never seen you laugh before. Actually…” Aladdin paused “…I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you smile before”.

Jasmine gave a sad smile, a tiny one at best. “I suppose I haven’t had much to smile about lately” she sighed.

It seemed her sigh served as a cue for Abu. Upon hearing the pretty young woman sigh, Abu, ever the sucker for a pretty face, scampered over looking up at her pleadingly. And like many young women, particularly those who were lonely or lacked joy in their lives, Jasmine fell for it hook, line and sinker.

“Hello there” Jasmine cooed, letting out another giggle as Abu twisted his tail in his paws.

“His name’s Abu. I think he likes you”. Aladdin said quietly, bringing the princess’ attention back to him. Although not intentionally.

“It’s very nice to meet you Abu. I think I like you too”. Aladdin smiled at the sight. From what he could see, things weren’t nearly as bad as he feared.

Now you may be wondering what’s going on. Just to refresh your memories a little, Jafar, ever the manipulative bastard, decided to throw Aladdin into the deep end as it were. He manipulated Aladdin into believing that by befriending the spoiled princess, he would be making many people happy. That by convincing her to do what she was born to do would mean everyone’s problems would disappear.

Now Aladdin hadn’t quite listened to all of the details, he’d been a little too preoccupied with thinking about how close the man had been to him. How close their faces had been, enough so that the man’s goatee had tickled his chin just a little. It still made him flush, although he tried desperately hard to supress it. But still, from what he had listened to, the man’s reasoning seemed sound. And being the eager to please, well-mannered ex-street rat that he was, it didn’t take much persuading before Aladdin was on board.

Of course once Aladdin had time to think it over properly, away from the man who seemed to overtake so many of his thoughts lately, Aladdin started panicking. It started out with the usual what did I get myself into? Why did I agree to this? Why didn’t I listen instead of dreaming of things that are never going to happen? Then it evolved to the slightly more detailed, such as how can I make this happen? She’s a princess and I used to be a street rat, we have nothing in common. This is never going to work; she’ll try and have me arrested. How could I be so stupid to agree to something I know nothing about? You know the usual freak out people have in their minds whenever they agree to do something they either can’t or don’t want to do. But usually they’re too preoccupied with thoughts of sex, or the stuff leading up to sex, to realise what they agreed to.

In the end though, it seemed Aladdin’s panicking was for nought. For the princess had yet to scream for the guards, and she could scream quite loud when needed. Nor had she tried to hit him or even yell at him, always a plus. In fact, ever since his master had forced him to visit the princess, who had of course been informed of their little meeting for everyone’s sake, things had been surprisingly pleasant. There’d been no screaming, no thinly veiled insults, at least not any directed at him. It seemed the princess really didn’t like Jafar though, not that Aladdin was very surprised. All in all, the princess was surprisingly calm and almost normal. Well as normal as one can be while stroking a pet tiger, dressed in clothing that would cost Aladdin a lifetime’s wages and perched delicately on the edge of a magnificent golden fountain. The fountain alone was enough to stun Aladdin. They say water is the most valuable thing in the world, and in Agrabah it was only ever considered a blessing from the gods. To see it being produced in the middle of a lush garden, which again was a sight to behold given they resided in the desert, it was shocking to say the least for the ex-street rat.

Of course Jasmine herself was quite an impressive sight, although the tiger kind of threw him for a loop. But still Aladdin couldn’t keep his gaze from the fountain. Perhaps not the best way to start a friendship, although had Aladdin been observing the princess, instead of the way the water flowed like crystal, he’d have seen the bewildered look on her face.

Now Jasmine was a girl used to getting whatever it was she wanted; money, clothes, jewels it didn’t matter. She almost always got what she asked for, lest of course it could endanger her health or something. So it was refreshing to say the least, when the servant of her most hated enemy, well her only enemy really, pretty much ignored her in favour of a pool of water, well Jasmine wasn’t quite sure how to react. After all, it wasn’t exactly something they taught her in her etiquette classes. But strangely, as hard as she tried to make it so, Jasmine couldn’t bring herself to be annoyed. Perhaps it was because the boy was the first boy she’d been allowed to be near, who wasn’t a snobby asshole with a superiority complex. Or perhaps it was because he was really cute, even if he was a servant. Whatever the reason, Jasmine found him intriguing. If it had been anyone else they’d have fawned over her, showering her with attention. But he was different. He wasn’t like the others. And for Jasmine, despite all the attention she received, the gifts she was given and the adoration that was shown for her, she found herself liking the fat that for once someone wasn’t treating her like a princess. Instead she was being treated like everyone else.

It was nice.

“This is Rajah. He’s my friend”. Jasmine gestured to the tiger busy drinking form the fountain. Apparently he’d dismissed the servant and his monkey as threats, flicking his tail as though he couldn’t wait to be rid of them.

“You’re friends with a tiger?” Aladdin couldn’t help but ask. It wasn’t like it was an everyday thing, even in Agrabah.

“You’re friends with a monkey. Isn’t that just as strange?” Jasmine stated rather bluntly. She could be a little protective at times, especially if she thought someone was criticising her choice in friends.

“I guess you’re right” Aladdin smiled, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“How can you stand to be around him so much?” Jasmine asked.

“Abu? Well he’s my friend, I-” Aladdin started, sounding rather confused by the question.

“No not him, I meant Jafar”. Jasmine interrupted, her eyes hardened at the name.

“Oh, him”. Aladdin said quietly. He couldn’t quite think of a reply.

Everyone knew how the princess felt about the man, you’d have to be blind not to. But Aladdin didn’t feel that way. The man had given him pretty much everything he could want; safety, a warm bed to sleep in, regular meals and even a job of his own. It was a better life than he could have ever hoped for while living on the streets. And it was all thanks to Jafar. How could Aladdin be expected to hate the man after he’d given him everything? He just couldn’t.

“Well?” Jasmine prompted. Aladdin hadn’t said anything for at least a minute.

“You want the truth?” Aladdin asked, receiving a pointed look in return. “Right” he sighed. “I know you and he don’t get along. I know that what I’m about to say might make you never want to speak to me again. But I don’t care. I owe him everything, more than you could imagine. If it weren’t for him I’d still be on the streets. You don’t know what it’s like to live that way. To never know when your next meal will come from. To never know what you’ll have to do to earn that next meal. I did things I wish I didn’t have to, but if I hadn’t, I might not be here right now. Jafar he…if he hadn’t brought me here then I don’t know if I’d even still be alive right now”. Aladdin said quietly. “I owe him my life” he added in afterthought.

“Oh, I see”. Whatever Jasmine had been ready to say in response, it was clear she no longer wished to say it.

“I know you don’t like him. If I was in your position I might not either. I mean he’s the one looking to find suitable candidates to be your husband. I guess to you it’s like he’s the one forcing you to get married. But he isn’t. I mean I know you probably think I’m lying but you’re wrong. That law about you marrying has been around for years. Even before you were born. Even before Jafar came to the palace”. Aladdin said, nervously watching Rajah as the tiger once again returned to the princess’ side.

“How do you know that? How can you be sure?” Well no one could say Jasmine was weak-willed, that was for sure.

“I read it. Jafar has me fetch him books and scrolls from the palace library. Sometimes he lets me read them when he doesn’t have any need of me. That’s how I found out”. Aladdin answered nervously.

Aladdin had a right to be nervous. Being able to read wasn’t something many could do. Especially not a lowly street rat. It wouldn’t bode well for him if people became aware he could read. They might take it as a sign that he was attempting to rise above his station. A most grievous crime to be sure; one that could even result in death. If of course there were no better candidates for the death penalty.

“You can read?” Jasmine asked, sounding somewhat confused.

“Please don’t tell anyone”. Aladdin was already berating himself for revealing that little fact.

“I won’t”. The words were out of Jasmine’s mouth before she even had a chance to process them. But they were the truth. While Jasmine could be for lack of a better word a bitch at times, she wasn’t heartless.

“Really?” Aladdin sounded surprised.

It hurt. To think he believed she would turn him in like that. It was at that moment Jasmine realised what people really thought of her. To think this boy, someone who seemed so nice and genuine, believed she would intentionally harm him, well it hurt. But what hurt more was that Jasmine knew she’d brought it on herself. Her behaviour of late was not the way a princess should act. She had been rude, disruptive and selfish. And at the time she hadn’t cared, she’d had bigger things to worry about. Only now she was learning about the consequences for her actions and she had no one to blame but herself.

“Is that how you see me?” Jasmine asked, her head hung as she stared at her clasped hands.

“I think…I think that’s how you’ve made people see you. But I don’t think it’s the real you. Is it?” Aladdin asked.

“No. It isn’t” Jasmine said quietly. She unclasped her hands to accept the hug offered by Abu. Although it didn’t last long as he caught sight of Rajah on her other side. Jasmine let out a little giggle as Abu scampered back to his master’s outstretched arm. “Do you…do you think we might be friends?”

Aladdin paused at that. “Is that even legal?” he asked without thinking.

This time Jasmine couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Only if I’m the one asking you” she teased.

“Okay. We can be friends”. Aladdin answered with a grin of his own, Abu sat on his shoulder once more.

“Good, I’m glad” she smiled. It was a real, genuine smile. Aladdin liked it; it made her seem more human. “Then will you tell me about what it’s like outside the palace?” she asked rather desperately.

“Well, what if I showed you instead?” Aladdin offered.

“Showed me? How?” Jasmine cocked her head to the side, eying him strangely,

At that Aladdin abruptly stood up, Abu clinging to his shoulder. “Do you trust me?” he asked, offering her his hand.

“I…yes?” Jasmine responded, allowing him to pull her up. As strange as it sounded, she really did trust him. More than the others living in the palace at least.

“Then follow me”. Aladdin smiled, letting her hand go much to her disappointment.

“Alright”. No matter what she was in the public eye, Jasmine was still just a teenage girl. And like many teenage girls she was easily manipulated by a charming smile and handsome face. And if that meant she would be doing something stupid for a boy she liked, well that just meant she was just like every other teenage girl out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear this will not be AladdinJasmine. It’s JafarAladdin all the way I promise.
> 
> Now I am hoping to include the magic carpet at some point and thanks to a reader’s suggestion I have been toying with the idea of Aladdin learning some magic from Jafar. But I don’t know if I’ll be adding the genie in. I’d like to but I’ll have to see how the story goes.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think!
> 
> KB


	10. Chapter 10

“How are you doing this?” Jasmine asked.

Aladdin handed her the cloak, waiting for her to hand over her jewellery to be stored in her room.

“I have my ways” he grinned. “You ready?” he asked.

Jasmine nodded, her face hidden by the plain brown hooded robe. “I’m ready” she confirmed.

“Good. Now follow me, but don’t show anyone your face”. Aladdin paused at the rather unimpressed look Jasmine gave him. “Uh, I guess you already knew that. Sorry” he apologised, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Aware of the risks that came with escorting the princess out of the palace, Aladdin had decided to start small. First his goal was to sneak them both to the servant’s quarters. A test to see whether anyone would recognise Jasmine. He’d taken the necessary precautions of course. She wore a servant’s uniform he’d smuggled in from the laundry room and her jewellery had been stored in her room. While it wasn’t perfect, it was a start. For the biggest risk came from getting Jasmine out of the palace, a place where just about everyone knew her face. But in the markets where few had ever laid eyes on her, they knew there would be little chance of her being recognised.

It took longer than anticipated for the two to reach the servant’s quarters. Mainly because they’d been forced to duck into various alcoves, in order to escape the guards patrolling the palace. But eventually they did, although not without a few close calls.

“You okay?” Aladdin asked, letting out a sigh as the last guard turned the corner.

Jasmine nodded, “I’m fine” she affirmed. Although truthfully her heart was pounding and her hands were trembling. Whether it was the idea that she was doing something so forbidden, or the realisation that she was getting out of the palace with a kind and very handsome boy, Jasmine wasn’t sure.

“Come on. We have to get you out of here fast”.

Aladdin guided her through the door leading to the servant’s quarters. You’d think what they’d just gone through would be the hard part, but you’d be wrong. While the risk of a guard catching them was great, the chance that a servant would catch them was far greater. For just about every servant could recognise the princess on sight, a number having served her personally. Of course that was when she was at her best; dressed in fine clothing and expensive jewels. Dressed as she was now, there was a chance she wouldn’t be recognised. But Aladdin didn’t want to wait around to find out.

“This way”. Aladdin guided through one of the far doors. Once through they found themselves in the courtyard. “Come on”. Aladdin led her to the servant’s entrance, it would be the last obstacle in their way.

“And where are you two going in such a hurry?” One of the guards guarding the servant’s entrance made his presence known.

Jasmine froze at that, surely this man would recognise her. But Aladdin was prepared for such an instance. “To the marketplace, my master has sent me to fetch his order. She is one of the princess’ handmaidens. She’s visiting her sick mother, I offered to accompany her. Make sure she was safe”. Aladdin responded.

Outwardly Aladdin appeared calm and relaxed, if a little mischievous. Inwardly however he was doing his best to swallow down his anxiety. Should this go wrong he was in for a whole heap of trouble. And not even Jafar would be able to get him out of it. Kidnapping the princess, no matter how willing she was, would not be looked upon favourably by anyone.

“How kind of you” the guard sneered, although his face soon changed upon glancing at the beauty beneath the hood.

“Such a beautiful girl, perhaps I should escort you myself” he murmured, reaching a hand out to get a better look.

This hadn’t been in Aladdin’s plan. Clearly planning for every possible scenario hadn’t included this. As such it was understandable that he was, for lack of a better description, shitting himself. So was Jasmine, but of course being a princess, it would be unsuitable to use such a description in her presence.

“What is going on here?” The familiar voice broke Aladdin from his panicking.

“Master!” Aladdin winced at just how eager he sounded just then.

“Jafar! I was just questioning these two as to why they were leaving the palace”. As the guard stuttered his excuses, Jasmine took a step closer to Aladdin. Just enough to better hide herself behind him, unaware the man knew exactly who she was.

“The boy is my servant. I know for a fact you know this. He has travelled through here many a time without a problem, so why should now be any different?” Jafar asked calmly, although the tight grip he had on his staff and the way he stared down at the guard, suggested he wasn’t as calm as he pretended to be.

“Yes, yes of course. But the girl, I’ve never seen her before. Can’t be too careful, you know?” The guard’s voice rose towards the end, turning what should have been a statement into a question. Jafar tended to have that effect on people.

“Quite. If it weren’t for the fact I know exactly who she is and where she should be. Are you really refusing to let the girl visit her sick mother?” Jafar sneered.

“No, no of course not. Uh, if you know her and her story matches that of your servant’s then of course they’re both free to come and go as they please”. The guard gulped as Jafar gave him one last cold stare.

“Don’t you have a gate to guard?” Jafar asked, it was all the man needed to flee. The three stood there watching the man return to his post before Jafar turned to them both.

“I expected you to be smarter than this. Should anything else happen you will both be punished most severely. Now go before anyone else starts asking questions”. Jafar warned, his eyes locked onto his servant’s own.

“Yes master” Aladdin replied. His head was lowered in a mix of submissiveness and shame, the former to being in the presence of a man stronger and more powerful than him. The latter in awareness that he had screwed up, before they’d even had a chance to leave the palace walls.

Aladdin hastily ushered Jasmine through the gates, the girl to dumbstruck by what she’d just witnessed to protest. “Jafar knows?” Jasmine asked, somewhat dazed.

Luckily for Aladdin, he’d managed to pull her into a nearby alleyway. One that was quiet and above all empty. It was a small comfort to know that no one would overhear the argument about to take place.

“Jafar knows?” Jasmine repeated, in a much less dazed tone this time. In fact it was rather more like a hiss.

“Yes”. Sometimes the best answers were the simplest. Or in this case the shortest.

“How could you-” Jasmine began, her face a mix of betrayal and confusion.

“You wanted to leave the palace. Jafar promised to help me arrange it. I couldn’t hide something like this from him, I can’t lie to him. I mean I’ve tried, I just can’t. I knew you wanted to see beyond the palace walls and this was the only way I could think of to get you here. If they catch us what do you think they’ll do? You’ll probably be locked up in your room, where you’ll be safe and sound. But I will end up dead or worse. Do you have any idea how stupid this is? I’m risking everything here!” Aladdin began quietly, although he grew increasingly agitated as he spoke.

“That man is going to be able to hold this over my head for the rest of my life! He’s going to make my life a living nightmare, more than he already does! If it was such a big risk then why did you even bother?” Jasmine glared, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

“You wanted your freedom. I couldn’t just let you stay at the palace where you were caged like a bird. Friends help friends in need and you needed help. I was just trying to be a good friend”. Aladdin sighed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

“You-” Jasmine silenced herself. “Aladdin?” Jasmine let her arms fall to her sides.

“Yes?” Aladdin opened his eyes, only to widen them as he felt the princess wrap her arms around him.

“Thank you. It must have been very hard for you and here I am acting so ungrateful to you. Without you I would never have made it this far. I just…thank you”. Jasmine sighed, a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re welcome?” Aladdin watched the girl clinging to him with a mix of trepidation and confusion.

‘I’ll never understand girls’ he thought to himself. ‘Now how do I get her to let me go?’ he wondered.

-

“I’m just saying, maybe you should think about finding someone”.

Jafar scowled at Iago. “And what dare I ask is your sudden interest with my sex life?”

Now most people would call it a love life, Jafar however was a little more realistic. People didn’t fall in love with him, they simply lusted after him. And provided they were young, attractive and not complete idiots, Jafar could usually be convinced to take them over whatever surface was convenient.

“What about the boy?” Iago suggested. Clearly patience wasn’t one of his strong points. Neither was subtlety for that matter.

“What boy?” Jafar was so focused on reading one of his scrolls; he failed to register what Iago was blabbering on about now.

“Aladdin”. Iago flew down from his perch to land on Jafar’s shoulder. “I know he’s your type” Iago smirked, although how a parrot could smirk was a question for another time.

“Don’t be stupid. Why would you think I would ever be interested in a street rat?” Jafar moved suddenly, causing Iago to fall from his perch. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as it could have been though, as Iago soon righted himself with flying onto one of the shelves. Out of Jafar’s reach.

“Ex street rat” Iago reminded him. “Why not? He’s seems the type you usually go for. He’s young, pretty and you don’t think he’s as stupid as the others were. Isn’t that your type?” Perhaps Iago had gotten it wrong after all. Jafar didn’t seem to be very interested. “He’s also innocent” Iago added. Perhaps that would be enough to spark Jafar’s interest.

“Excuse me?” Not that Jafar would admit it, but he was intrigued. “And how would you know this?” As if sensing his impending doom, Iago hopped up another shelf, just to be safe.

“You told me to watch him. Sometimes when he thinks no one’s listening he’ll start thinking out loud. I know he’s never been taken and he only kissed one girl when he was a child. Think about it. You could teach him things, things that don’t just involve him fetching and carrying”. Iago suggested, craning forward to get a good look at Jafar.

Jafar frowned in concentration. He’d be lying if that little titbit hadn’t sparked his interest. To learn that his servant, his attractive and very obedient servant, had never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, well it was a tempting thought. Very tempting indeed. “You’re sure of this?” Jafar had to be sure.

“Absolutely” Iago squawked. It seemed Jafar was coming around on the idea after all.

“Hmm”. Jafar poured himself a glass of wine, taking a seat and watching the way the wine swirled. He took a deep breath before allowing himself to imagine what could become of bedding his servant.

The image of Aladdin, dressed in nothing more than a fine silk robe, came to mind. The way he shifted nervously, eyes downcast and face flushed. From alcohol or embarrassment Jafar couldn’t’ be sure. But it was a most appealing sight indeed. And then the boy moved. Untying his robe, letting it fall and revealing his toned body to his master’s greedy gaze. Jafar greedily took in the sight, from those hardened nipples, made worse by the chill in the room, to the defined muscles and abs. And then as he looked down, the boy’s cock jutted out proudly. In his imagination it was a decent size, not too small but certainly nothing to brag about. Nothing compared to his own that was for sure. But there was enough there to work with, should the boy need punishing, or rewarding as the case might be.

Without warning the boy turned, trading one delicious sight for another as he walked over to his master’s bed. It gave Jafar ample time to admire the boy’s arse. The way it flexed and relaxed with each step, jiggling ever so slightly. And then the boy went one step further, crawling onto his master’s bed on his hands and knees. His head lowered and his arse rose, allowing Jafar to see the familiar wetness that indicated he’d been properly prepared. He wouldn’t want his toy to break after all.

In Jafar’s fantasy Aladdin looked over his shoulder. “Master please?” He didn’t need to say anymore.

“Damn it”. Jafar cursed, snapping out of his little daydream as he felt a sticky substance run down his hand. He’d forgotten about the wine he’d been nursing.

Perched on the bookshelf, Iago smirked. He knew that would catch his master’s attention.

-

“Where are you taking me?” Jasmine asked, her hand held tightly in Aladdin’s own.

“You wanted to see what life was like outside the palace right? Well I’m taking you to the markets. There’s plenty to see there”. Aladdin answered; eyes forward as he carefully navigated them both through the streets.

“Oh” was all Jasmine said. Too distracted by everything around her.

“Down here, you’ll like this”. Aladdin grinned, his earlier worry replaced by excitement at being back in familiar territory.

After a few minutes of walking the two arrived in the city square. All around them an assortment of market stalls and performance artists stood. From jugglers to fire eaters, there was something to entertain anyone, regardless of their age. Aladdin glance over at Jasmine, the girl’s hood pulled back just enough for her to take everything in with a blinding smile.

“It’s amazing!” Jasmine breathed, allowing herself to be tugged over to one of the performances.

“I thought you’d like it” Aladdin grinned, only to find himself subjected to yet another hug.

Jasmine watched in awe as a rather skinny man swallowed down a sword, much like the ones the guards used. That he did so without difficulty helped to make the experience that much more memorable. “How does he do that?” Jasmine turned to Aladdin.

“Years of practice. He’s being doing that since I was a child, I used to watch him with Abu from on top of the market stalls”. Aladdin said; a smile on his face as he recalled some of his early adventures.

“Wait, on top of the market stalls? You mean they just let you climb up there?” That didn’t sound right to Jasmine.

“Well sure. As long as they don’t find out about it, they let you do just about anything”. Aladdin grinned, Jasmine giggled in response.

“Can we see the stalls?” Jasmine asked once her giggles had subsided.

“Sure, come on”. Aladdin led her over to a row of stalls. Each packed tightly together and overflowing with various merchandise.

“Who is that boy?” Jasmine asked, drawing Aladdin’s attention away from the various swords on display.

“What boy?” Aladdin asked, turning around to see a young boy dressed in rags, reaching for a shiny red apple. But what the young boy couldn’t see was the owner turning around. The very large, heavily muscled and sword carrying owner.

“Oh no”. Aladdin murmured, taking Jasmine’s hand and racing them both towards the stall.

“Thief!” The man spat, gripping the boy’s arm tightly. The poor led looked terrified, not that anyone could blame him.

“Is there a problem?” Aladdin appeared with Jasmine in tow.

The man gave them a glance before erupting into a tirade of cursing and spitting. “The boy’s a thief he ought to be punished. Maybe then he’ll learn” the man smirked cruelly. “He’s-” he geared up for another tirade.

“My younger brother who I sent ahead to pick which fruit he wanted. He didn’t even touch it before you pounced on him. I have the coin with me”. Aladdin flashed a small bag obviously heavy with coins.

Noticing the crowd now forming around them, the man scowled before releasing the boy. Jasmine, playing the part of their sister or Aladdin’s wife, you couldn’t be sure, hurried over to scoop him up into her arms. The boy sobbing into her shoulder.

“Despicable”. One man said.

“He did the same to me last week”. A woman piped up, a young child at her side.

“Someone ought to call the guards”. Another exclaimed, followed by a series of agreements.

The crowd increased around the stall, the man stammering out his defence. Meanwhile Aladdin carefully led Jasmine through the fray, the boy still clinging to her neck. To anyone who questioned them, he merely told them he wished to find somewhere quiet to help his brother calm down. After the first time no one asked him again, too preoccupied with slandering the stall owner.

Aladdin ushered the two around the corner, relaxing only as he observed a number of guards passing them as they hurried over to the disturbance. It meant they wouldn’t be questioned and that was fine with him.

“Are you okay?” Jasmine asked the boy. The boy nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Here let me” Jasmine took out a bit of fabric someone had left in the uniform. While not ideal, it would serve to clean the lad up a bit. “There we go” she smiled at him. The boy gave a watery smile in return.

“Thank you” the boy said shyly. Jasmine couldn’t help herself from planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Go find your sister and stay out of trouble. Okay kid?” Aladdin hated to interrupt their little moment, but it was Jasmine’s only chance to leave the palace. Possibly ever. They didn’t have time to be wasting.

“I will sir”. The boy nodded solemnly. With that he turned, after hugging both their legs, and set off down the street.

“Hey kid!” Aladdin called out just as the boy started walking. The boy turned around in surprise.

“Yes sir?” He asked, his voice still a little shaky.

“Catch!” With that Aladdin gently tossed him the apple that had started this mess. The look on the boy’s face was enough to make Jasmine want to cry. To think a simple apple brought so much joy to such a small child, it broke her heart. “And here!” Aladdin tossed him another. “For your sister” he grinned. The boy gave a blinding smile in response. Two shiny, red apples clutched in his grasp.

With one last “thank you” the boy was off, racing through the street. Hopefully returning home.

“I didn’t see you give that man money for those” Jasmine said, once the boy was out of sight.

“That’s because I didn’t. I know that man; he overcharges everyone, especially the poor. And I can’t tell you how many times he’s chopped off someone’s arm for stealing. They’re trying to stop people from stealing; well if they stopped overcharging people then maybe they’d be able to afford it. Then they wouldn’t be stealing. But men like him only care about money. Men like him make me sick”. Aladdin said quietly, it wouldn’t do to admit to stealing where anyone could hear him.

Jasmine’s eyes widened at that. All her life she’d been told of thieves and the problems they caused. Only now was she learning about why thieves turned to such a life. Perhaps it wasn’t their own greed that motivated them, as so many of her tutors had told her. Perhaps instead was their desire to survive and of the greed of the stall owners. It was a lesson long overdue, but it was a lesson Jasmine was grateful she’d learned.

“You okay?” Aladdin asked her. “Would you like to go back?”

“No. Thank you, but no. But perhaps we could see some more of the performers?” Jasmine asked.

“Sure. Give me your money pouch”. Aladdin said, once again lowering his voice to ensure no one overheard.

“Why?” Jasmine asked. Sure she trusted Aladdin, but such a question put her on edge.

“Trust me; there are thieves all over these markets. They will slice through your pouch and steal your money in seconds. I have a pocket sewn inside my shirt. They won’t think to look there”. It sounded reasonable to Jasmine. Enough so that she discreetly handed him her money, covering it up with a one armed hug.

“So which one do you want to see?” Aladdin asked, their money carefully hidden from prying eyes.

“That one” Jasmine pointed to a group of performers. They consisted of a fire breather, a contortionist, a knife thrower and the poor unfortunate man that was his target.

“Okay, but don’t let go of my hand okay?” Aladdin warned, Jasmine nodded. After what they’d just witnessed, she wasn’t about to take any chances.

The two headed over to the performance, a small crowd already had gathered. A mix of women, men and wide eyed children watched in awe. And at one particularly suspenseful moment, they all gasped as one as one of the knives came perilously close to removing the man’s genitalia. Jasmine watched in awe and delight at the display. Meanwhile Aladdin, although he appeared immersed in the performance, was watching out for any signs of trouble. And near the end of the performance he spotted quite a big one headed their way.

“We have to go, now!” Aladdin whispered to Jasmine. He lead her away from the performance slowly, so as not to draw any unnecessary attention.

“What is it?” Jasmine asked, her hand clutched tightly in his.

“Razoul. He doesn’t know you’re here and I’d like to keep it that way. Keep your head down and don’t run. We don’t want to attract any attention”. Jasmine nodded at that. The two kept their heads down, then without warning Aladdin let go of Jasmine’s hand.

“Here, go to that stall and buy some sweets. Then walk over to that building and wait for me”. Aladdin handed her back her pouch discreetly.

Only a moment after Jasmine left to do as he said, Aladdin was stopped by a large hand coming down on his shoulder. “I knew it!” Aladdin startled, giving a weak chuckle as he turned around and came face to face with Razoul.

“Captain! I mean Razoul! Uh, I mean…” the boy’s fumbling caused the guard to let out a hearty laugh.

“We have the same master. Just call me Razoul when we’re alone like this. Did Jafar send you to pick up his orders again?” The man, a far cry from the man Aladdin was once used to, smiled down at him.

“To make his orders actually. He’s been busy this week so he sent me in his stead”. Aladdin answered. Razoul nodded at that.

“Aye sounds about right. This whole thing about the princess’ marriage has everyone running around lately”. Razoul said, Aladdin nodded in response. “Well I’ll be seeing you back at the palace. I’ve things to do, thieves to catch, you know how it goes”. Razoul gave him a pointed look which caused Aladdin to flush guiltily.

“Yeah” Aladdin stammered, Razoul smirked at the boy’s nervousness. With that the man turned around and left. After a few seconds of trying to slow his breathing, Aladdin did the same.

Aladdin hurried over to where Jasmine stood, a small bag of fine pastries clutched tightly in her hand. “Are you okay?” he asked, she looked worried.

“I should be asking you that. That’s why you sent me away wasn’t it. So he wouldn’t see me?” Jasmine asked. Aladdin only nodded in response. “Then I thank you” Jasmine smiled. “Please take them, a gift from me to you”. Jasmine handed him the treats. Aladdin vowed to give them to Abu when they returned to the palace. Hopefully Rajah hadn’t eaten him yet.

“Thank you”. Aladdin smiled. “Are you ready to go back?” he asked. Truthfully he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“I am” Jasmine confirmed. It had been quite enough excitement for her.

“Good” Aladdin tried hard not to sound quite so relieved. But judging by the smile on Jasmine’s face, he hadn’t succeeded very well.

It didn’t take long for them to return to the servant’s gate. Thankfully the guard from earlier was nowhere in sight, meaning they ran into no more trouble as they entered the palace grounds. Once again the two found themselves ducking and dodging the guards until they entered the royal wing. Moments later the two arrived in Jasmine’s room, thankfully there were no servants to be seen. Aladdin waited for her to remove the cloak, going over to fetch her jewellery as he waited for Jasmine to change into her royal garb. Once done, Jasmine asked Aladdin to hand her the jewellery, years of experience making it a quick procedure.

“Aladdin?” Aladdin rose, having just picked up the servant’s uniform she’d worn.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for today. I can’t tell you how much this has meant to me”. Jasmine smiled at him. A soft, genuine smile. It was a very nice smile indeed, one Aladdin couldn’t help but return back.

“You’re welcome”.

“And thank you for being my friend” Jasmine added. Aladdin only just supressed the wince that word had invoked.

“What are friends for?” he asked. But inside he couldn’t help but feel guilty. For he was following his master’s plan. He was befriending the princess to ensure she saw sense and married for the sake of duty. It pained him to do so, but Aladdin had a duty of his own. And like it or not, he couldn’t go against his duty. He just didn’t have that luxury.

Unaware of Aladdin’s true intentions, Jasmine merely smiled. She felt happier than she had in a long time, it was the first time she’d ever truly felt free. “Oh, I completely forgot! Abu is still with Rajah! Oh I hope he hasn’t eaten him!” Jasmine gasped, grabbing Aladdin by the hand and pulling him out the door in a hurry.

Aladdin was lucky enough to halt a passing servant, asking him to take the clothing to the laundry room, before he was tugged once more by the demanding princess. The look of pity the other boy shot him made him relieved. It meant they suspected nothing was amiss. It was only after he and the princess turned the hall that Aladdin stopped in his tracks.

“Wait. You mean Rajah would really eat Abu?” Aladdin asked Jasmine, the girl’s guilty look telling him all her needed to know.

“Abu!” Aladdin called out. This time it was him dragging the princess along. A most unusual sight indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!  
> As always please let me know what you think and thank you for your reviews. I’m aiming to have the next update out in 2-3 weeks so look forward to it.  
> KB


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote all of this in a day which for me is pretty impressive. So a few things, thanks to everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Also this chapter is pretty much pure smut so I just thought I should warn you now.
> 
> So anyway please let me know what you think. And enjoy!

“What do you want?”

Aladdin watched his master warily; the older man had been acting strangely ever since he had taken Jasmine into the city. “Master?” Aladdin asked, before falling silent.

“Well? What is it?” Jafar finally turned to face the boy. He swallowed down his next biting remark as the boy’s eyes widened ever so slightly. This tiny movement bringing up thoughts Jafar was struggling to case aside.

It was strange how so slight a movement could change the way someone looked. In that moment, or rather in that movement, Aladdin morphed from the cocky ex-street rat everyone saw him as, into the fearful and most importantly innocent boy standing before Jafar. Of course the word boy wasn’t quite accurate; he was no child either mentally or physically.

‘Certainly not physically by any means’ Jafar couldn’t control the thought.

No, Aladdin was no boy but neither would Jafar call him a man. He was too innocent, too soft despite his tragic upbringing. He still saw the good in people, something only a child could do in the world they lived in. Where disease, death and crime were as common as the air they breathed.

Of course there was that whole never been touched thing he had going on. While it appealed to Jafar’s more basic instincts, the need to fuck into a warm and yielding body had always been a particular favourite of his, it made him wary. Aladdin was young, very young compared to himself. He was innocent and pure, a fact Jafar simply could not ignore. Of course it certainly didn’t stop him from fantasising. But still, Jafar couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness that came whenever he thought about the boy in an indecent manner.

The boy had been through hell and back. Could he really take advantage of him? The boy already doted on him, bringing him his meals and serving him in almost every way possible. Oh sure it was his job, but Jafar had seen it in the boy’s eyes. That need to be liked, that need to feel useful. The boy wanted to please him; he wanted to repay him for everything he’d done for him.

‘I could think of a few things’ Jafar thought to himself. A smirk slowly formed on his face, his mind flashing with images of just how the boy would repay him. Most delicious ideas indeed.

“Master?” Aladdin asked again. The man had been silent, staring off into space for some time now. Aladdin was beginning to worry.

“I asked you what you wanted? I have no further tasks for you”. Jafar snapped out of his daze, scowling at the almost hurt look that the boy sported.

“You have no need for me then?” Aladdin asked.

At that, Jafar chuckled. A low deep sound that sent shivers down Aladdin’s spine. Shivers of what exactly, he couldn’t say. But it made him feel strange, almost hot yet cold at the same time. It was a peculiar feeling indeed.

“Well I never said that exactly, now did I?” Jafar asked him, though he didn’t bother waiting for a response. “Tell me Aladdin, there have been rumours going around about you. They say you’ve never lain with another, they say you’ve never become a man. Now why is that?” Jafar rose from his seat to loom over the boy.

For Aladdin, in all his life, he’d never felt as humiliated as he did now. “Who said that?” His voice was barely above a whisper, whether from rage or humiliation, Jafar wasn’t sure.

“Iago”.

At that Aladdin startled. He had feared one of the servant’s had somehow found out about him and spread the story to whoever they could find. People could be surprisingly vicious if they believed it would benefit them. But Iago? He thought the parrot was his friend. Or at least as much of a friend as he could be. Of course with Jafar as a master, his betrayal really shouldn’t have come as a surprise.

“How did he-?”Aladdin started.

“Apparently you talk to yourself in your room. It seems Iago had been listening. He always did like to stick his beak into places he shouldn’t”. Jafar gently tilted the boy’s chin up with his finger. It forced Aladdin to meet the man’s gaze and it allowed Jafar to relish in the sight of his discomfort. “Now, I’ll ask again. Why is that?” Jafar purred, smirking in satisfaction as the boy’s eyes grew clouded.

“I-“ Aladdin began.

“Yes?”

Aladdin remained ignorant of the way Jafar’s staff glowed in the dim light of the room. All he could focus on was those piercing eyes. “I didn’t want to die”.

Jafar had been expecting many responses, although he had to admit that hadn’t been one of them. “What?” His voice lost his usual purr; he was too startled by the boy’s confession to keep up his act.

“The girls, on the street they…all of them are diseased. The men they are with spread it all around the city. The things that grow, the things I’ve seen, I just didn’t want that to happen to me. So I stayed away. I wouldn’t have had enough money to pay them anyway”. Aladdin spoke calmly, a side effect of the mild trance Jafar had put him under.  

“What of the men? Have you never felt the urge to lie with one of them?” Aladdin’s breath hitched at that. It was enough for Jafar to feel relieved. It seemed the boy was already receptive to the idea. It wouldn’t take much more encouragement for the boy to embrace it.

“They too were diseased. My mother, she died when I was young. I didn’t want to go the same way. And…” Aladdin hesitated.

“Go on” Jafar encouraged. He gently cupped the boy’s face, stroking his cheek just a little as if to give him comfort.

“I’ve seen what those men have done to those like me. They would prey on the weak, on the younger. They would make them bleed and cry out in pain. I didn’t want that”. Aladdin admitted. Seconds later it seemed the trance had been broken. Although he made no move to move away from Jafar’s hand.

“No, I don’t suppose you did. You needed someone to take care of you. Someone you could trust not to hurt you. Isn’t that right?” Jafar asked gently. As Aladdin made no move to remove himself from his touch, Jafar risked tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. Almost obligingly, Aladdin allowed his lips to part ever so slightly, giving Jafar the incentive he needed to make his move.

“I-” Aladdin gasped as the man touched his mouth, his hands clenching at his sides. He was no longer under any trance and yet he felt powerless to move. To do anything but stand there and accept the touches Jafar bestowed upon him. Truthfully, if anyone had asked, Aladdin wasn’t sure he’d have wanted to move away. While common sense screamed at him to run, much like a creature of prey being cornered by a predator, Aladdin couldn’t deny he trusted the man. He had no reason not to.

“Yes” Aladdin finally gasped out. His stomach clenched in knots as he felt the man move his hand.

What had he done? Had he done something wrong? These were the thoughts swimming through Aladdin’s mind as Jafar abruptly ended his contact. Hadn’t he done what his master wanted? Hadn’t he responded the way his master wanted him too?

Aladdin was confused; his stomach was in knots as he did his best to make sense of the situation.

‘Do I want him? Do I want Jafar?” Aladdin asked himself; of course he had the common sense not to say it out loud. That would just be embarrassing beyond words. ‘I think…I do’. Aladdin gasped a little at that realisation. Just in time for him to lose all thought as he felt the man suddenly crush him against his chest.

Aladdin whimpered; a quiet needy sound that shot straight to Jafar’s groin. Jafar barely had time to register the dazed expression on Aladdin’s face, before it morphed into an expression of clarity, for he had already crushed the boy’s mouth against his own.

It seemed the knowledge that his servant, the one who swore to serve him in any manner of means, wanted to lie with him and only him, proved too much for Jafar to resist. Of course, once he parted from the boy, he would take the time to relish that little bit of information. But for now, he was content with driving the untried boy to heights of pleasure he’d never before experienced.

“Jafar I-” Aladdin gasped out once they finally parted.

Jafar took smug satisfaction as he drank in the sight with his eyes. From his swollen, flushed lips to the dark flush spreading across his cheeks; from the way he trembled ever so slightly under his touch to the look of pure lust in his eyes, Jafar knew without a doubt that Aladdin would be his. And if he got his way, he’d only ever be his.

He always had been a possessive old bastard.

“Shh, don’t talk. Just feel”. Jafar didn’t let the boy say anything else, crushing his lips against his once more.

Aladdin moaned under his touch, a deep, guttural moan that reminded Jafar that this was no weak, fragile woman. While he was young, Aladdin was still almost a man. Of course, after today, Aladdin would finally become a man. Jafar would make sure of it.

Aladdin didn’t have time to process the thoughts running through his mind. On the one hand he was kissing his master, the man he was bound to serve. On the other hand he was kissing a man twice his age. Aladdin simply couldn’t process either of these facts; he was far too busy processing the strange sensations that filled his body. From the roughness of Jafar’s lips and the way his facial hair scratched at his skin, to the deep burning need pulsing in his groin, a need that demanded attention. Any attention. Obviously Aladdin wasn’t going to ignore it.

“Please” Aladdin begged. What he was asking for he couldn’t be certain. Oh sure he’d heard stories from his fellow street rats, seen the condition they’d come back in when they went out hunting for either sex or money. But hearing about something is never as good as the real thing. A fact Aladdin was becoming increasingly aware of.

Jafar smirked, pressing his lips to the boy’s neck and observing the way his boy moved to accommodate him. Now in the past, Jafar had killed many men, whether directly or indirectly it mattered not. As such, he knew what it would take to kill a man. Yet the way Aladdin leaned into him so trustingly, baring his neck for him to scrape his teeth across his jugular, it made Jafar so very happy indeed. Aladdin trusted him implicitly, that Jafar was certain of. He trusted him with his life and now he trusted him with something far more precious. Something many a man was willing to pay for the privilege of taking.

“As you wish”.

Jafar led the boy to his rooms, barely paying attention to Iago who quickly flew to the safety of his perch, at the opposite end of his quarters. While Iago had wanted the two together, he certainly didn’t want to see or hear them together. It would be enough to give him nightmares for weeks.

“Master, I don’t-”

Now if Jafar was a kinder man, he would have insisted Aladdin refer to him by his name. To symbolise that within the bedroom they were equals. But Jafar was neither kind nor willing to give the boy false hope. The boy was his; he belonged to him and only to him. Yet the boy was also innocent, in just about every meaning of the word. How could he be an equal when he had no experience to put them at equal standing? It just wasn’t feasible.

“I won’t harm you, that I can promise you. Should you wish to stop then tell me, for I will only take you if you consent”. Jafar barely had gotten the words out before he was interrupted.

“I consent. I do, I…do”. Aladdin trailed off, clearly embarrassed by his own desperation.

Jafar chuckled at that, a sound that did things to Aladdin, making his nerves feel like they were on fire. His whole body felt that way in fact, growing hotter as Jafar divested him of his shirt.

The next few moments were spent languidly exploring one another’s bodies, only the top halves mind for they were both still clothed from the waist down. Aladdin shivered, in a mix of arousal, fear and a little bit from the coldness of the room, as Jafar ordered him to lie back on the bed. Had it been any other time, Aladdin would have taken the time to admire the man’s bed. The sheets luxuriously soft against his skin, his pillows so much softer than his own. Of course Aladdin had more important things on his mind. Like the pure need he felt inside him, growing stronger with every touch, every kiss and every heated gaze Jafar bestowed upon him.

“Strip” Jafar ordered. While up until know his voice had been soft and reassuring; now it had become harder. It had returned to the voice Aladdin was so used to hearing, the voice of his master.

Aladdin did as ordered, divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. While he had been too preoccupied to notice his own state, having been distracted by so many new and exciting sensations, Jafar certainly noticed. Aladdin’s body was much like he’d imagined, with few scars and toned skin. Jafar drank in the sight of his soon to be conquest, from his toned abs and his hardening nipples, to the dark trail of hair that led him to his reason for being there.

Much like he imagined, Aladdin’s cock was of no great size. It was hard, yes but it was nothing compared to his own impressive length. Of course Jafar wasn’t the one who was going to be taken; no that little duty fell to the younger and less experienced of the two. So it didn’t matter how big the boy was, it wasn’t like he’d be using it much. Only enough to bring himself to completion, or rather, for Jafar to bring him to such a state. Provided he allowed it of course.

“Open your legs”. Jafar ordered, watching as the boy did just as he asked.

Aladdin couldn’t determine what emotion he was feeling at that moment. Anxiety, fear, anticipation, nervousness and excitement were just a few of those he could name. But they all intertwined into a feeling that left him feeling equal parts aroused and terrified. Not that he could be blamed. For he was about to experience something he had never felt before. So it’s understandable he’d be a little frightened. Virgins often were.

Aladdin spread his legs, trying in vain to ignore the slight panic he felt at being so exposed. He was grateful when Jafar immediately moved between them, shielding his most private area from the rest of the room. Not that anyone was in there with him, but it was a fear Aladdin possessed nonetheless.

“This will feel uncomfortable, but you must tell me when it becomes painful. Do you understand?” Jafar asked him, his tone serious.

“Yes master” Aladdin answered. Jafar couldn’t supress the shiver he felt at those words. Nor could he ignore the way it sent heat straight into his groin.

“You must relax as much as you can. It may not always be easy but you must trust me on this. You are not the first virgin I’ve taken into my bed; you will need to cooperate if you wish to remain in good health”. Aladdin felt a twinge of hurt at those words. It only reminded him that there had been many others to grace the man’s bed.

As Aladdin lay there, waiting to feel Jafar’s touch, he couldn’t help but wonder. ‘Will I be the last?’ he asked himself, before immediately shaking the thought from his mind. ‘No, just don’t think about it. About anything’ Aladdin warned himself. He knew perfectly well what he was about to do, what he was about to let Jafar do to him. He knew what the man was like. This thing, whatever they shared, it didn’t mean anything. Aladdin was his servant and Jafar was his master. That, Aladdin couldn’t ignore.

Aladdin hitched hiss breath as he felt an oil slickened finger press against his entrance. Although he obeyed his master’s orders, doing his best to ignore the burn and keep his muscles as relaxed as he was able.

As he lay there, waiting, Aladdin had time to ask himself more questions. Yet there was only one he truly cared about. ‘Will he send me away after this?’ Aladdin asked himself. It was a thought he dared not entertain for long. But still it was a thought he could not ignore.

When Aladdin had first arrived at the palace, he had learned of the fate of his predecessors. While some had left of the own free will, mainly due to injury or self-preservation for their own continued existence, there were some that had been kicked out. It was these that had taken their position for granted, believing that by warming Jafar’s bed, they held some kind of power over him. How wrong they were. Indeed they were all cast aside as soon as Jafar learned of their greed and stupidity, many still sporting bite marks on their neck and semen splattered across their lower halves.

Aladdin though, now he was different. He had not come from a noble family; he had been of the lowest class. An orphan who’d turned to thievery in order to survive. He knew his place, unlike those that Jafar had had writhing beneath him in the past. Aladdin was no spoiled young man believing himself to be entitled to everything, no. Aladdin never believed he was entitled to anything. And although he didn’t know it, it was because of that Jafar was determined to give him everything.

Of course Jafar wouldn’t say any of this, not this soon anyway. While the risk was low, there was a chance, a tiny chance that this knowledge would change Aladdin. Change him into something Jafar had seen all too often. No, better to keep him ignorant and fearful of his future. It would only make him that much more grateful and that much more willing. At least, that’s what Jafar believed.

Aladdin’s breath hitched as he felt the smooth slide of Jafar’s fingers push inside him, before they were dragged back out. It happened again and again, they’d been at it long enough that he now had four fingers inside him. Although it was certainly a stretch.

Jafar was all too used to using only three to prepare his latest toy; even those whose virginity he’d taken had never experienced the luxury of an extra finger. But for Aladdin, Jafar was feeling oddly generous. As Jafar changed his angle ever so slightly he smirked in satisfaction as the boy’s hips suddenly shot forward. Aladdin let out a sound that most would call a squeak, although being the young man he was he would insist it was a shout. You know if he would ever be willing to talk about what he was experiencing.

‘Found it’. It was rather obvious at how smug Jafar was feeling. The large smirk on his face coupled with the intensity in his eyes, made that clear.

“Master!”

Aladdin could barely think, only gasping the name as soon as enough air filled his lungs. The sparks of white hot pleasure that travelled through his body, they were unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. As Aladdin lay there, just panting and fighting to keep his legs open, he couldn’t help but wonder ‘why didn’t anyone tell me it was this good?’

“Grab that pillow for me”. Aladdin did as ordered, a little confused at this turn of events. Surely they weren’t going to sleep now?

Aladdin needn’t have feared though, for Jafar soon had him on his hands and knees, head facing the headboard. Jafar pushed the pillow underneath him, ordering him to rest his weight on it. Not only did it benefit the boy, his muscles wouldn’t be as strained or as tight, it provided Jafar with a most alluring sight indeed.

Jafar was reminded very much so of his vision. The way the boy was presented on the bed, his head down and his ass raised, was remarkably similar to how he’d pictured it. It was made even sweeter by the way his boy was moving, unconsciously of course for he’d never directly disobey his master. Aladdin was thrusting weakly against the pillow, his cock demanding friction and his mind too overcome with lust to care about the sight he made.

Jafar allowed himself a little longer to enjoy the sight. From the boys growing neediness, to the slickened entrance that dripped with the oil that had been used to open him up. And the boy needed a lot of opening up, at least if Jafar wanted him able to stand tomorrow. He wasn’t too concerned about him walking anytime soon, but he would need to be able to stand while another servant changed his sheets. It wasn’t like Aladdin would be up to doing it come morning.

Finally Jafar’s resolve broke. Of course it may have been influenced by the needy little sob Aladdin had accidently let slip, in his growing desperation for relief. But Jafar could forgive himself for giving in. His boy was just too much for him to abandon now.

“Shh” Jafar crooned. He pressed two fingers back inside, locating the boy’s prostate with little trouble. The movement caused Aladdin to sob in pleasure; his cock shifted against the silk pillow and only furthered his pleasure.

“Please” Aladdin whispered brokenly. He knew he needed something, anything. While he wasn’t so sure what that anything was, he knew he needed it.

“Good boy. Such an obedient boy, you do your master proud” Jafar reassured.

Aladdin felt a strange warmth unfurl in his chest at those words. Though he had little time to bask in it, for he was too distracted by those rough fingers encircling around his cock.

“Master?” Aladdin asked, delirious from pleasure.

Jafar didn’t reply, only choosing to remove his fingers from inside the boy and press the head of his own cock against his entrance. “Relax” Jafar whispered in his ear, slowly pressing inside.

Aladdin could do little more than lay there and take it. Every movement, every pulse of his master’s heartbeat could be felt inside him. It was by far the strangest sensation he’d ever experienced. But it was also by far the best thing he’d ever felt.

Oh sure it hurt but not terribly so, for Jafar had been gentle and generous. Both with the preparation and the oil. But still Aladdin was using muscles he’d never before experienced, he was straining against the urge to clamp down on the man’s cock, willing it to push in deeper.

Now as I’ve mentioned before, Jafar can be a bit of a bastard at times. Now while Aladdin was doing his best to relax and follow the man’s orders, playing the part of the perfect little servant, Jafar had hatched a plan. For it was the next bit that would be the most difficult for the boy. It required a good hard thrust for him to fully enter the boy, a movement he was sure would cause some pain. But Jafar didn’t want that, at least he didn’t want Aladdin to realise he was in pain. Not until they’d both spilt their seed at least.

As such, Jafar tightened his hold of the boy’s cock, just enough to provide him with some much needed relief. While Aladdin desperately tried to remain in control of his body, distracted by the noticeably large cock currently forcing it’s way inside him, Jafar began to execute his plan. He started with slow strokes; just enough to get the boy to arch and moan in a way that only made Jafar’s cock swell even more. If such a thing were possible. Once satisfied the boy was barely anything more than a drooling mess, Jafar quickened his pace, pulling himself out the boy and pushing back in with short thrusts. Just enough to open him enough, but not deep enough to give him what he truly desired.

Aladdin couldn’t do anything more than moan helplessly. Too overcome by the dual sensations of pleasure that surrounded his lower half. Every time the man withdrew his hips, his hand would quicken causing Aladdin to scream out his pleasure. In no time at all Aladdin found himself unable to do anything but breathe. His lips parted, his eyes fluttered shut and seconds later he panted out his pleasure, howling as his body tightened and he came in thick bursts.

For Jafar this was what he’d been waiting for. He wanted the boy mindless with pleasure, sated and spent so that by the time he regained the capacity to think, he wouldn’t feel the burning pain that came with accepting Jafar’s entire length inside him. Jafar slammed his hips forward as Aladdin came, grunting out his own pleasure as his hand was filled with the boy’s seed. Aladdin remained limp and pliant as Jafar thrust into him. His nerves felt as though they were on fire, yet for Aladdin he felt no relief. All he felt was a constant burning that left him panting and wanton.

Of course Aladdin was too blissed out to realise that the burning sensation was a mix of pain and pleasure, which came as the result of Jafar’s cock grazing his prostate with every thrust. It was only when he heard the man let out a groan of his own and he felt a sticky, wet sensation fill his bowels, that Aladdin’s mind finally returned to him.

As Aladdin lay there panting, head still down and ass still raised, he had time to wonder.

‘So what happens now?’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It’d been years since I wrote smut so I was pretty nervous about how you’d all respond. I was amazed at just how positive you guys were. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter!

There is a moment, right between the second you wake up and the second you realise you did something horrendously stupid, where everything is right with the world. It was a moment Aladdin cherished; awake enough to enjoy the feeling of silk sheets beneath his skin, yet not yet aware of the reason why he was there lying on such finery.

Alas, these moments never last long, even though I’m sure we all wish they did. Aladdin most of all. For the moment he remembered what had transpired, the magical moment was gone and blind panic set in.

‘What have I done?’ Aladdin asked himself, eyes wide in horror as he finally registered the condition he was in.

Aladdin dared to turn his head, trying in vain to ignore the painful ache in his rear and the sticky substance coated across his chest and rear. Maybe if he ignored it, then it would go away. Or so Aladdin desperately hoped.

“You’re awake” Jafar stated, drawing Aladdin’s attention to him.

“Yes master”. The response was automatic; Aladdin hadn’t even had time to think before saying it. It had become instinctive for him to respond in such a way.

“Are you in pain?” Aladdin wasn’t sure how to react at that. The whole idea of Jafar actually being nice was a new one for sure.

“Sore. I’ve had worse”. Jafar frowned at that.

“Drink this, all of it”. Jafar thrust a strange vile under his nose. It was a testament to Aladdin’s loyalty and stupidity that he drank the contents in one go. Never even pausing to ask what it contained.

“Why?” It was yet another testament to Aladdin’s stupidity and loyalty, that he only asked after he’d already drained the vial.

“It works as a pain reliever. You may have suffered in the past, but I prefer my partners not to suffer in my bed. It only gives them more to complain about”. Jafar answered, moving out of Aladdin’s view.

“Complain? Who would complain about you? About _that_?” Aladdin looked away as Jafar re-entered his line of sight. As if merely mentioning what they’d done was shameful.

“You really are different from them aren’t you?” Jafar murmured, ignoring the confused look Aladdin sent his way. “My previous partners, not all but most of them, they believed they held power over me as I invited them into my bed. They would submit to me, do everything they could to make me favour them, and then ask outrageous demands of me in order to impress their idiot friends. Gold, jewels, whatever looked the most impressive and if I refused then they’d only whine and moan about how I was not fulfilling their needs. Foolish idiots, I rid myself of them as soon as was convenient for myself. But you…well you’re not like them now are you”. Jafar stated, moving to stand by the headboard.

“No master”. Had anyone else said it, they would have sounded arrogant and conceited. But Aladdin, he was only being honest. It was really quite refreshing.

“That’s why I have plans for you. Plans I never had for any of them”. Jafar ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. He looked good with longer hair; it gave him more to hold onto.

“What plans?” Aladdin asked, suddenly nervous.

“Patience my boy. It will all become clear in time” Jafar smirked. His smirk only grew wider as the boy squirmed underneath his gaze. To think it’d only been a few hours ago, since he had the boy squirming for an entirely different reason indeed.

“A-are you going to throw me out? Like you to did to the others?” Aladdin asked, the question had been on his mind for some time.

“No”. They both appeared shocked at just how quickly and vehemently Jafar responded. “I thought I made that clear to you, you are nothing like them”. Jafar added after a second’s pause.

“Sorry”. Aladdin looked down at the bed, running his fingers over the sheets.

He hadn’t realised until their conversation ended, but Aladdin soon realised that the ache in his lower body was no more. As though it had never existed. Oh sure the bruises and bite marks remained, it seemed Jafar was rather possessive about those he fucked, but the pain was gone.

In a way Aladdin almost missed it, it had served as a reminder to what he’d done, what they’d done. He was no longer innocent; he was no longer a boy in fact. But at least now he knew he’d be able to walk without waddling around. At least now their transgressions would be easier to hide from his fellow servants.

At that thought Aladdin startled. “I have to get back, people will know”. Aladdin made to throw the sheets aside, only stilling as Jafar glared him into submission.

“That has been taken care of. Give me some credit, as if I wouldn’t consider the consequences of you spending the night. As far as everyone knows you are sick. I had a healer come in while you were sleeping; it was his medical opinion that you needed rest and fluids. You will be receiving both, just not in the way I’m sure he intended”. Even Aladdin wasn’t so clueless as not to understand the perverted meaning behind those words.

“You bribed him?” Aladdin asked, there was no other explanation he could think of.

“I cast a spell on you as you slept. I sent for him and by the time he arrived, you appeared to have a fever, your body shook from the cold and your skin grew pale. As far as he was aware you had fallen ill and as you had just returned from the markets, it wasn’t hard for him to assume a passing trader had made you sick. I insisted that you remained in my bed, that way you would be cared for to my satisfaction. The man was quite willing to agree to my demands. When he left I removed the spell, it had served its purpose”.

Aladdin frowned at the explanation, but he couldn’t deny it was a good one indeed. With a healer to confirm the story, it was unlikely anyone would even bother to think otherwise. Jafar insisting that he took his bed worried him a little, Aladdin was sure it would make them curious. But it was well known that Jafar lived a privileged life. Excluding of course the princess and the Sultan, Jafar’s bed was one of the finest in the entire kingdom. With soft silks and fluffy pillows, there was no denying it would give Aladdin a far better rest than his own bed. Being Jafar’s servant, his best servant at that, gave him a reasonable excuse as to why the man would concern himself with Aladdin’s health. But still Aladdin feared that the explanation would not satisfy everyone.

“What if they find out anyway?” Aladdin had to ask, if only to reassure himself.

“They won’t. Not unless we tell them”. Jafar stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Aladdin decided not to argue. It was obvious he wasn’t going to win anyway.

“I trust you are well rested?” Jafar asked, receiving a nod in return. “Then I suggest you eat. As far as anyone knows you are ill, they cannot know otherwise so you’ll be confined to my rooms until this evening at the least”. Jafar informed him, gesturing at the tray of food that lay untouched on the table.

Aladdin nodded, making to move off the bed before a though crossed his mind. “I’m naked” he stated rather bluntly, as if he only just noticed.

“I’m aware” Jafar stated, his eyes raking over his exposed flesh.

Aladdin flushed, scrambling to cover himself as he fought vainly to keep his embarrassment under control.

“Don’t”. Jafar’s order, whether it was intentional or otherwise, stopped Aladdin in his tracks. Before Aladdin could speak, Jafar continued. “I’ve seen it all already; don’t tell me you’ve forgotten”.

Aladdin scowled at his mocking tone. When he’d pictured finally laying with another, while he hadn’t expected flowers and confessions of undying love, he’d at least hoped for mutual respect. But clearly Jafar wasn’t prepared to offer that to him.

Once again Aladdin made to move off the bed, this time letting the sheets fall and exposing his body to the air. Almost immediately his nipples hardened, something Aladdin tried in vain to ignore. But it was rather hard to do so when Jafar’s gaze seemed rather fixated on them. Ignoring him, Aladdin rose from the bed, stubbornly refusing to hide his body thereby following his master’s orders. This time however he was determined not to let his embarrassment show, he didn’t want to give the man anything more to mock.

So focused on keeping his embarrassment in check, Aladdin remained oblivious to the way Jafar’s eyes followed his every movement. As quick as he could he grabbed a nearby robe, the very one that had played in Jafar’s fantasy, tying it hastily and covering as much of himself with it as he could. Not that it made much of a difference of course. For one thing, Jafar had already seen him naked, for another the robe didn’t really hide much. While it was long, it was near sheer. Living in the desert meant thick woolly robes were in little demand and the way it clung to his skin did little to cover what Aladdin wanted covered.

Jafar let the boy have the robe. It had belonged to one of his previous conquests, to be used solely as a seduction method before they got down to other things. It did nothing to hide a person’s body; rather it was designed only to show it off in the best possible light. Not that the boy needed to know that. No. Jafar was quite content to keep that little titbit to himself.

“I’ll have a bath drawn for you. I suspect you might need one”. Aladdin coloured at that, the sticky reminder of what coated his inner thighs and chest only furthered his embarrassment.

“Thank you” Aladdin responded, if a little reluctantly. It was his fault he was in such a state after all.

Jafar merely nodded, watching the boy as he ate. It seemed he was hungry, not that he was surprised. The lad had used up a lot of energy, more so than usual.

“What about Abu? Will I have to wait to see him?” Jafar scowled at the mention of that dratted monkey, although he was good at hiding his distaste.

“I’m sure something can be arranged. It may require some matter of delicacy, to ensure others don’t become suspicious that an animal is allowed to see you when they cannot. But I suppose if they’re told it is an illness only affecting humans and that you miss your friend too much to properly rest, then there may be a chance for you two to be reunited. Of course I may need a little _convincing_ ”. Jafar purred, moving to stand behind the boy as he played with his hair. Much like one would stroke a cat or dog, Jafar had his own little pet to play with.

“Yes master”. Aladdin let his gaze fall; he had been trained enough for the response to become automatic.

“Wait here”. Jafar ordered, abruptly moving his hand away and leaving the room.

Aladdin sat waiting, for how long he couldn’t be sure, but still he found it strange that Jafar would just leave in such a manner. But Aladdin didn’t have long to wait, for while it wasn’t who he expected to see, he soon found himself in the company of another once more.

“I see he finally claimed you as his then. Took him long enough”. Iago squawked, flapping his wings and landing next to Aladdin’s empty plate.

“You told him about me, that I had never been with another”. Aladdin reached for a bunch of grapes, pulling one of and offering it to Iago.

“Someone had to; the man was driving me nuts! Besides it’s not like you didn’t like it, I could hear you from out there” Iago answered. He greedily grabbed the grape with his beak and swallowed it in one go.

Aladdin flushed at that, though he continued to pull off more grapes for them both to eat.

“Do you regret it?” Iago asked once his belly was distended, enough so that flying would be a chore.

Did he regret it? Aladdin considered his answer carefully, his gaze focused on his plate as though it held the answer. “No, I don’t” Aladdin finally conceded after a moment’s pause.

“Good. Jafar can be a bastard at times, but he’s no rapist”.

It was surprising just how sincere Iago seemed. You know considering Iago usually took every available opportunity to badmouth the man when he was out of earshot. At least in Aladdin’s presence. Aladdin supposed it was because they both worked for him, therefore they both suffered under his rule. Although suffering wasn’t quite the word Aladdin would use, not for his own situation at least. He couldn’t speak for Iago though.

“Iago!” Iago squawked and choked on the grape he’d been about to swallow. After a few hacking coughs he managed to dislodge it, finally turning to meet Jafar’s thunderous glare. “Leave!” Iago didn’t waste time and with a final squawk he flapped his wings and left. Perhaps not as gracefully as he’d of liked, but it rather hard to fly when it looked like he’d swallowed a beach ball.

Aladdin swallowed nervously as Jafar’s gaze settled on him. There was nothing he could do but sit, as he felt Jafar’s eyes raking over his body. Eventually though the man spoke, breaking the silence.

“A bath has been drawn. I have my own chambers so you needn’t worry about anyone seeing you”. Jafar informed him.

Aladdin sighed in relief, absently scratching at the mess on his belly. Only now had he realised just how much it had begun to flake and itch. He couldn’t wait to be rid of it.

Without waiting for a response, Jafar gave him a pointed look before leaving. It was clear Aladdin was to follow. Aladdin did so, following his master through his bedroom and living quarters, until he finally reached a door he was embarrassed to note he’d never seen before. Clearly he hadn’t been as observant as he liked to think. Perhaps he’d been away from the streets a little too long. It seemed his senses were becoming dull surrounded by such finery.

“In here”. Jafar led him to a large square bath, pure white and decorated with gold embellishing. A bath fit only for royalty, that mush was sure.

Aladdin was quick to divest himself of the robe, trying to ignore the way it caught on his nipples, the silky feel sending confusing messages to his rapidly swelling cock. Aladdin purposely refused to look at Jafar; well aware he looked a state. From the semen still coated across his ass and belly, to his hardened nipples and cock, he looked utterly and thoroughly debauched.

Jafar on the other hand had no complaints. On the contrary, his only complaint that the boy was about to ruin all his handiwork. But still it was no big loss. It wouldn’t be long before they’d be doing it again, of that Jafar was certain.

With a happy sigh Aladdin lifted his leg over the edge, ignorant of the way he exposed himself to Jafar’s greedy gaze. It only gave him a better view of what he’d done to the boy, something that filled him with an odd sense of pride mixed with possessiveness.

Aladdin let himself sink into the water, letting out a low groan as he felt the heat against his aching muscles. While Jafar’s magic had taken the pain from his rear, there were still other areas that had been forced to hold their position for a long time.

It seemed Aladdin had forgotten he had an audience, too preoccupied with rubbing at his skin to get rid of the mess their activities had left behind. Just as well, for Jafar probably wouldn’t have been pleased to be caught looking as though he himself was a teenager, full of hormones and unable to walk with gaining an erection. But still the boy was oddly erotic, that he remained ignorant to his own beauty only served to make him more so. With his toned muscles, youthful looks and of course the various marks left behind on his body, Aladdin was undeniably attractive to Jafar. Perhaps not the smartest lad, he seemed to have real trouble understanding why people would want him, but attractive nonetheless.

If anything, the boy’s ignorance of his own appeal only furthered Jafar’s interest in him. Were he to become more confident in his appearance, more confident in his ability to seduce others into doing his bidding, then perhaps he might be tempted to leave Jafar. As you can imagine, Jafar wasn’t ready to let that happen. Better to have the boy amazed he was wanted, than to become like all those before him; vain, narcissistic and greedy.

Soon enough Aladdin came to his senses, startling slightly as he realised Jafar was watching him bathe. He wasn’t sure how to react to that. On the one hand it was like the man didn’t believe him capable of bathing himself, as though he were still a child. On the other hand, the look in the man’s eyes didn’t quite suggest he believed him to be a child. Quite the opposite in fact.

Aladdin wasn’t sure how to react to such a pointed gaze. He couldn’t deny he felt oddly excited by the clear interest Jafar was showing in his body. But still he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about being on such a display.

As he bathed, it didn’t take long for Aladdin to come to a realisation, one he wasn’t too comfortable realising. For all his attempts to appear more confident than he felt, for his attempts to mask his embarrassment at his master’s hands, Aladdin was completely at his mercy. Not only was he naked in front of the man who’d taken his virginity, with the robe now soiled he couldn’t see any other clothing in which to cover himself with. Should Jafar order it, he could be kept naked and vulnerable for as long as his master decreed.

While it was an uncomfortable thought, Aladdin considered something more troubling. Namely that should his master wish it so, Aladdin didn’t think he’d have it in him to refuse. He’d spent so long submitting to the other man, he wasn’t sure he’d be able go against him for something like this. Perhaps if it was something life-threatening, but for something like this, Aladdin’s own embarrassment didn’t seem like a good enough reason.

“Here”.

Aladdin startled as a bundle of cloth was thrust at him. He’d honestly thought Jafar would think it beneath him to fetch him a towel and yet there he was, arm outstretched for him to take. Without wasting time Aladdin rose from the water, wrapping the towel around his waist as he got out of the bath.

Never before had Aladdin been so grateful to be clean again. Oh sure there had been times during his youth when he’d fallen in mud, or been coated in dust from a recent sand storm, but they’d never been quite as irritating as what he’d been covered in just moments ago. While Aladdin wasn’t opposed to the thought of engaging in such activities again, the rumours about Jafar certainly hadn’t been exaggerated, he would have to insist on a nearby cloth to allow him to clean himself before it dried.

Aladdin took as long he dared to dry himself, but soon enough he stood there with a soaked towel and a growing realisation that he might very well have to send the rest of his time in Jafar’s chambers naked.

Jafar on the other hand rather enjoyed seeing the boy squirm.

‘Not a boy now though’ he reminded himself, although the way Aladdin was acting only made him seem even younger than he was. The way he refused to make eye contact, not out of arrogance or rudeness, but because he was embarrassed and dare he say it shy. Not to mention how nervous he seemed. For someone who hours ago had been screaming his pleasure for the first time, Aladdin still acted like he expected to be thrown out as he was, for the world to see.

Jafar allowed Aladdin to wait a few minutes longer, in the meantime ordering him to follow him back to his bedchambers. He watched with ill-disguised smugness as the boy’s breath hitched upon returning to the bed. It seemed he was recalling the previous night’s events, if the shifting of his hips and attempts to quell his erection were any indicator. Yet rather than reassure him that he wouldn’t be taking him again, not quite so soon anyway, Jafar allowed his arousal and fear to grow. He did so like watching them squirm.

Eventually though, Jafar took pity on the boy. He threw him another robe, the same material as the first and like the previous something he’d taken back from one of his previous conquests. He had plans to commission one for the boy when the truth came out, but until then it would have to do.

Aladdin remained oblivious to the robe’s origins, although he did think it strange that Jafar would own not just one but two silk robes. Aladdin wasn’t even sure they’d fit the man, but he reassured himself that they might very well have been his from years ago. Although why he’d hold onto them so long still remained a mystery. But Aladdin was reluctant to probe deeper, he was quite content in remaining ignorant on the matter.

Like with the first, Aladdin pulled on the robe, unaware of its true purpose to be used as a seduction tool. While he was aware it clung to his skin, he wasn’t quite aware of just how good it made him look. At least in Jafar’s eyes. Nor was he aware just how sheer it became in the light, too caught up in wondering when he’d be able to leave. Or at the least, when he’d be able to see Abu once more. Just as Aladdin was contemplating the future, a knock at Jafar’s entrance startled him from his musings.

“Get in the bed” Jafar ordered. Without waiting for a response he moved over to the door, Aladdin scrambling into the bed as quietly as he could manage.

Aladdin allowed himself to relax as the next few moments were filled with nothing but silence. He had a lot on his mind yes, but that paled in comparison as to just how comfortable the bed really was. Indeed it took a great amount of effort for him to remain awake, too wrapped up in the softness of the silk and the fluffiness of the pillows. Fortunately though Aladdin soon had reason to move.

“I believe this is yours”.

Aladdin sat up, pulling at the sleeve of his robe to cover his shoulder once again. Aladdin had little time to do much else however, as he soon found himself with an armful of a very good friend indeed.

“Abu!” Aladdin laughed, his friend made as if to scamper up his shoulder before stopping.

“Ooh!” Abu pawed at the silky material wrapped around his master.

Now Abu wasn’t a stupid monkey by any means. He’d been well aware of what it meant when his master hadn’t returned to him last night. For one thing he knew his master was of the age when he was ready to mate, besides he spent enough time with the scary man that Abu doubted anyone else would even dare approach him. As for the other reason? Well Iago told him of course.

Iago was the only one who knew the troubles of looking after a human male. Oh sure Rajah had enough to complain about the princess when the two had been left alone, quite frankly some of the things Rajah mentioned positively horrified Abu. Imagine turning into a monster once a month? No, Abu was quite sure he had the best master of them all.

Only then did a worrying thought cross Abu’s mind. Would Jafar soon become his master as well? He _really_ hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, done. 
> 
> As always please review! I do appreciate feedback and I'd really like to get at least one before I update.
> 
> KB


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a little short but I’m hoping it’s enough to satisfy you all. Enjoy!

“Abu?” Aladdin called, frowning when his friend failed to turn up.

Aladdin sighed, pushing aside the covers and stumbling out of the bed he’d become far too used to over the last few days.

“Abu?” Aladdin called once more, smirking when a familiar tail swished beneath the table. “Abu, come here”.

Now for those of you who don’t know, Abu was a monkey used to getting what he wanted. Well most of the time anyway. Barring of course the few times where what he wanted would get him killed. Jewels and other shiny things mostly. But Abu was no foolish monkey; he knew there was a time and a place to hoard the things he wanted. Judging by Aladdin’s tone, that time was neither here nor now.

“Ooh?” Abu tried, offering a particularly shiny trinket up to his master. A gesture of goodwill perhaps, something to show how much he meant to him. Or more likely, an attempt at blackmailing his master into overlooking the six or seven near identical objects, scattered around Abu’s feet.

“I know you want it but we can’t. It doesn’t belong to us”. Aladdin tried, sighing at the unimpressed look Abu shot him. “Don’t give me that look; I know what we were in the past. But that’s different. We were surviving, we stole food remember? This doesn’t look like food to me” Aladdin teased.

As if to prove his master wrong, Abu attempted to bite down on the object in his paws. A loud clang echoed through the room as Abu abruptly jerked his head back. Frowning, he leant his furry little head forward once more, this time giving the object a cautionary lick.

“Blergh!” Aladdin chuckled as Abu tossed the object aside, spitting and screeching his distaste.

“I told you it wasn’t food. Maybe now you’ll start listening to me a little more. Come on, let’s go find Master”. Aladdin held out his arm, waiting for Abu to scamper up and settle on his shoulder. After a moment’s pause he bent down to tidy the mess his friend had made, moving the items off the floor and returning them to where they had come from.

“Aladdin?” Aladdin froze.

“Princess Jasmine!” At that Abu perked up, tilting his head in curiosity before giving a happy screech.

“I see you’re feeling better then”. Jasmine smiled softly, giggling as Abu reached out towards her, clearly after a hug.

“I am, yes”. Aladdin stepped closer to allow the princess to hold Abu. Abu it seemed had his own plan, widening his eyes and cooing as though he were a babe. Anything to keep the pretty girl’s attentions on him. Not to mention that beautiful sparkling jewellery she wore. Abu was dazzled just by looking at it. “Having Abu here helped me recover faster I think”. Aladdin added, receiving another smile in return.

“I’m not surprised; you and he are very close are you not?” Aladdin only nodded at that, a smile on his lips. “If I may, do you know what made you so sick? Jafar claimed you had gotten sick within the markets, yet I was there with you. I never fell ill in such a manner”. Jasmine asked, her eyes calculating, though her smile remained in place.

“What I had, what my master explained to me, he said it was something that needed time to develop. It needed time for it to grow, for my symptoms to be seen. The day I took you to the marketplace, it was not the first time I’d been there. The day before in fact, I’d been down into the lower markets. The people there are often sick; the buildings are cramped and often overflowing with people. It doesn’t take much for disease to spread fast, I was lucky enough for it not to have become fatal. From what I’ve been told, there were others as sick as me, but they weren’t so lucky”. Had movies or television existed during this time, Aladdin would have surely received an award for his acting skills. Or a nomination at the very least. But such things did not exist; instead he had to settle for successfully fooling the princess, making her believe his lies.

“That’s horrible! Forgive me, I am glad to see you alive and well, but those poor people”. Aladdin was curious to see just how his words had affected Jasmine. She truly seemed to feel distress over what she’d heard. A far cry from the princess he’d first met.

“Yeah”. Aladdin didn’t know what else to say.

Aladdin stood awkwardly, trying not to fidget under Jasmine’s gaze. He hadn’t wanted to lie to her; he knew that should she find out she’d never forgive him. And while at one time that wouldn’t have meant much, when to him she’d been nothing more than a spoilt pampered brat, things had changed. Aladdin didn’t want to lie to her, he didn’t like lying to her, but he knew it was necessary. Jasmine’s hatred for Jafar was well known, she’d expressed it to Aladdin many a time. To learn her friend had willingly let himself be bedded by the man she proclaimed to hate, Aladdin just knew the consequences would be unpleasant for all. And while Jafar acted like he cared, by faking his illness in order to preserve his reputation, Aladdin was sure he would be discarded if their relationship came to light. Although in all honesty, Aladdin knew that what they had wasn’t a relationship.

Jafar was his master, Aladdin was his toy. In Aladdin’s eyes, that was all they would be to each other. That’s all society would allow them to be. Unless Jafar was willing to risk everything to claim his publicly. Yet somehow Aladdin didn’t see that happening.

“Was there anything else you needed?” Aladdin asked after nothing was said for several minutes.

Jasmine’s cheeks grew warm, “I came to see if you wanted to go to the gardens with me? Jafar told me you were free for the day and that you weren’t supposed to do anything too strenuous. He thinks it’s a good idea”.

That last bit she saved for when it looked like Aladdin would refuse her. It seemed he couldn’t do anything that met with his master’s disapproval. It wasn’t something she particularly liked, but she understood his position. Aladdin, unlike herself, was born into the lower end of the social ladder. He had no choice but to obey his superiors, lest he end up imprisoned or beheaded. If his superior just happened to include Jafar, well then Jasmine just had to accept it. While she could attempt to override the man’s orders, being the beloved princess of Agrabah had to count for something, her age and previous attitude would be used against her. She was too young for most to consider her wise, unlike Jafar, and her previous attitude meant people still considered her a child. Which, when you think about it, she was.

“Sure. That sounds like fun” Aladdin grinned.

Jasmine smiled graciously in return. Although she refused to admit it, being who she was got awfully lonely sometimes. Aladdin reminded her of what it was like to have a real friend. Besides he was cute, perhaps not marriage material; his low standing would definitely cause problems. But he really was cute. Surely there was no harm in her just enjoying that?

-

Ordinarily, walking from Jafar’s rooms to the palace gardens should have taken no more than five minutes. Ten tops. But the rumours surrounding Aladdin’s absence, coupled with confirmation from the healer that he was gravely ill, had sent many of the servants into a frenzy. Each eager to catch a glimpse of him, to find out if it were true.

In some cases, there were those who were looking forward to him passing from such a grave illness. He was after all well liked and popular, a threat to many who sought to further their own low standing. Fortunately though, those people were few and far between. Aladdin was after all, as stated before, well liked and popular. There were many people who were concerned for the always cheerful and hardworking young man. Not that it was surprising. There was a reason why Aladdin was so well liked. Not just for his helpfulness and pretty face, not that he liked being called pretty, but for his charming personality. Always cheerful, always teasing others into a better mood, always ready to cheer other people up. He was young, physically fit and very easy on the eyes. While this combination in itself was a winning combination, Aladdin was also something else that made him so popular. Or rather he wasn’t something else I should say. For while Aladdin was certainly charming, handsome and strong; he wasn’t a narcissistic dick. Truly a rare thing indeed.

Being so popular, for being attractive and charming without being a jerk, meant Aladdin was waylaid with servants and guards approaching him. Asking about his health, offering their relief that he was well and receiving many pats to the back and hugs from whoever dared to do so in the princess’ proximity.

“You seem to be very popular” Jasmine teased. It was only when Aladdin was focused on the particularly buxom, young bath slaves that she let herself scowl. He was supposed to be escorting her to the gardens, not letting scantily clad whores and harlots press their bodies against his.

“Uh I guess”.

Aladdin rubbed his neck nervously; never before had he received so much attention from so many people. He thanked the latest young girl, one of the kitchen staff if he had it correct, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw no one else.

“At least it’s over” Aladdin sighed, gaining a smile from the princess.

“For now” Jasmine teased, losing her scowl in favour of a warm smile as she admired the young man in front of her.

“Shall we go then?” Aladdin asked.

“We shall” Jasmine confirmed, grabbing his hand once more and pulling him behind her.

“Aladdin”. They stopped, Jasmine letting his hand go as she turned to face the approaching men.

“Father?” Jasmine exclaimed, clearly surprised by his presence.

“Dearest. Dare I ask where you are taking him?” The Sultan eyed the boy as he stood next to his daughter. Jafar had told him of the boy’s illness, not that he believed it even for one moment. No he’d known Jafar for too long a time to be fooled by such silly excuses. Jafar had taken the boy; he was willing to bet his life on it. Figuratively speaking of course. However there was a growing concern regarding his daughter. She seemed awfully attached to the boy, Aladdin. It would undoubtedly cause problems if it weren’t addressed as soon as possible. Something he was determined to do.

“To the gardens. Jafar said he needed to regain his strength, I thought it would help him”.

“Splendid idea, why I think I’ll join you both. Jafar, you should come too”. It was rather amusing to the see three identical gaping faces staring at him. One confused, one completely stunned by the idea and one positively enraged.

“No!” Jasmine cried, outraged at the very thought. “I mean, I’m sure Jafar is very busy father. Surely he hasn’t the time to be sitting in the gardens with us”. Jasmine backpedalled, clearly realising how close she had come to throwing a tantrum as though she were a child.

“On the contrary princess, I believe I am free until this afternoon. Perhaps I will join you in the garden”.

The smirk Jafar gave her was enough to make Jasmine clench her teeth. She visibly struggled to regain her composure, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she wouldn’t be able to prevent to filth that would spew forth. “Then please Jafar, won’t you join us?” Jasmine asked sweetly, although her eyes glinted with pure malice. Sarcasm, the tool of every teenager since the dawn of man.

“I would be honoured princess”. Of course adults could use sarcasm just as well as teenagers. More so in fact. They did have an extra few years’ experience on their side.

Of course Aladdin remained oblivious to the way Jafar and Jasmine were fighting over him. He was too busy engaging the Sultan in conversation, the older man having pulled him away as they made their way once more towards the gardens.

“Shouldn’t we wait for them your majesty?” Aladdin asked, looking back at the other two who seemed to be smiling at each other. It looked like they were finally getting along, Aladdin felt quite relieved.

“Oh no I’m sure they’ll be fine. They know where we are my boy. Now tell me, how are you feeling?” The Sultan looked up at him.

“I’m fine your majesty. I’m healed”. Aladdin swallowed nervously.

“Was he rough with you? Did he hurt you?” The Sultan asked; eyes serious as he watched the way the boy walked. There was no limping that he could see but you could never be sure.

“Hurt me? What are you-?” Aladdin stuttered. Surely he couldn’t know what really happened.

“When Jafar bedded you, did he hurt you? Come now boy you needn’t be embarrassed. What you think because I’m old I don’t know how these things work? I do have a daughter in case you’d forgotten”.

If Aladdin could, he would have very much liked to flee from the Sultan’s sight. However the man was the Sultan and such an action could have left him very much dead, so clearly it wasn’t an option.

“He didn’t…he didn’t hurt me”. Aladdin sounded miserable. His cheeks felt as though they were on fire and he found he couldn’t meet the Sultan’s eyes.

“Good. He is a good man, Jafar; you’ve done well to end up with him”.

Aladdin’s eyes grew wide. “I haven’t…he isn’t…we haven’t” Aladdin struggled to form a proper sentence. He paused, taking a deep breath. “I’m not with him…like that” Aladdin finally said. Upon seeing the Sultan’s frown he gulped.

“Are you sure? That’s not what he told me”. The Sultan frowned at him; he seemed almost upset by what he’d said.

“W-what did he tell you?” Aladdin dared to ask.

“Oh nothing, nothing my boy. Oh look here we are”. The Sultan gave a wide smile, gesturing to the fountain and flowers that surrounded them.

“Your majesty I-” Aladdin started, pausing for a moment then eventually shook his head.

“Yes my boy?” The Sultan looked up at him, a caring smile on his face.

“Uh, never mind”. Aladdin averted his gaze. He couldn’t bring himself to ask.

“Aladdin!” Jasmine’s voice distracted them both as she hurried to his side. Taking her hand in his she smiled at him, turning to scowl at Jafar as he approached. “Come, let’s sit by the fountain. I’m sure Rajah will be there by now; he can play with Abu while we talk.

The word play resonated throughout Aladdin’s mind. It gave him something else to think about, aside from the feeling of humiliation that his conversation with the Sultan had conjured. While he was sure Jasmine meant it in an innocent way, the images that his mind conjured up weren’t so innocent. A vision of Abu being ripped to shreds, his body nudged by Rajah’s huge paw came to mind. It wasn’t a happy thought. Both he and Abu shared a shiver, Aladdin was sure the same thought had been shared between them.

“Well Abu, time to play” Aladdin murmured. Abu screeched in response.

-

“Have you spoken with him?” The Sultan asked, turning to the figure at his side.

“Not yet”. Jafar responded, his eyes trailing Aladdin as he sat perched on the edge of the fountain.

“He’s good for you”. That made Jafar pause, looking down at the man who stared back at him.

“Indeed” was all Jafar could think to say.

“Does he make you happy?” The Sultan asked, holding up a hand to stop whatever derogatory comment Jafar was about to say. “You know what I mean”.

Jafar sighed, a weary sigh, not one of boredom of aggravation. “He does” he admitted, although he clearly wasn’t happy about admitting such a thing.

“Then that’s all that matters, now isn’t it”. The Sultan smiled. It reminded him of his own wife, a woman who’d long since passed, yet who he missed every single day.

“You see things far too simply”. Jafar frowned as Jasmine reached out to touch the boy’s hair.

“Jafar, you should know that love is never simple. Now I know there are many who would disagree to such a union between you and that boy of yours. But then, when have you ever listened to what anyone has had to say?” The Sultan asked him, giving him a pointed look.

Jafar’s eyes widened at that, never before had he seen the man in such a light. Gone was the cheerful naivety the man always displayed, in its place was a man who knew what he was talking about.

“I haven’t” Jafar admitted. It was enough to make him pause, turning back to watch the boy once more. “I never have” he admitted once more.

A thought flashed through Jafar’s mind as he once again observed the princess touching _his_ boy. He had laid no claim on the boy, outside of claiming him as his servant that is. There was nothing stopping anyone from trying to take what he claimed for himself. No one knew of his feelings for the boy, not even Aladdin himself. If someone were to come, make a claim on the boy, what then? Jafar scowled at the mere thought of it.

‘Something needs to be done’ Jafar thought to himself. ‘He’s mine!’

He never had been good at sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been busier than usual this last week or so, so sorry this is a little late. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please don’t forget to review and let me know what you think!
> 
> KB


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one!

As you may be aware, Aladdin hadn’t had a mother in his life for many years. When he was just a babe his father disappeared and when he was a small child, his mother succumbed to illness. As such, Aladdin had never really had a family to rely on. Someone he could be sure would help him, no matter the circumstances.

There was Abu of course. His faithful friend was always there to help him flee from the guards. Smashing melons over their heads and whatnot. But Abu couldn’t replace the feeling that came with being looked after. He couldn’t really care for Aladdin when he got sick. Oh sure he tried of course. They were best friends. But sometimes Aladdin just needed a human, well actually what he really needed was a family. Him and just about every orphan in the city.

“Something wrong?” Aladdin blinked, allowing the world to come back into focus.

Turning to Hakim he merely grinned. “Just thinking”.

“Well don’t do it too much, you might hurt yourself” he teased, earning a protest from Aladdin.

“Shouldn’t you be in the stables Hakim?” Aminah asked. Although she had a smile on her face, the same kind a loving mother would wear, her eyes told a different story.

“Yes ma’am” Hakim chuckled. Although he sounded a little strained. The warning in her tone and the knife in her hand probably contributed to that. “I’ll see you later” he bid to Aladdin before running off.

“Eat”. Aminah set down a plate of food in front of Aladdin.

“Yes ma’am” Aladdin mimicked Hakim’s words. He knew better than to defy the woman.

“Now tell me Aladdin, did he hurt you?” Aminah asked; her voice oddly calm. The way she was chopping the vegetables however, was anything but.

“H-hurt me?” Aladdin questioned, hoping against hope he’d misunderstood her question.

“When you and he lay together when you were supposedly too sick to work”. Aminah’s tone didn’t change, although her eyes narrowed on him.

“How did you-?” Aladdin started only to be cut off.

“I have worked here for a very long time. I’ve seen that man bed more than his fair share of pretty young lads and lasses and you can be sure I’ve also seen how he treats them. Now I’ll admit some of them had it coming, pretentious little so and so’s. Believing the world revolves around them”. Aminah paused to scoff in distaste. “But I promised to look after you and that is what I shall do. And if that means giving that man a piece of my mind I shall” Aminah warned him.

“So you’re not…mad?” Aladdin asked cautiously. That knife she wielded certainly wasn’t helping his nerves any.

“Not at you. At least not now. But I expect you will not succumb to the same foolishness as your predecessors”. At Aladdin’s confused look she sighed before clarifying. “Don’t go thinking you’re better than the rest of us and we won’t have a problem. Now I expect your master will be expecting you”. With that she shooed him away, but not before ruffling his hair one last time.

Aladdin left the room, grumbling good-heartedly about his hair. Try as he might, he couldn’t help the grin that took over his face. To know the woman he secretly considered a second mother to him, wasn’t judging him for his choices like he’d feared, well it surprised him. In a good way of course.

From the moment he’d awoken in Jafar’s bed, Aladdin’s biggest fear was that people would find out. Well actually at the time his biggest fear was the princess or the Sultan walking in on them, which was sort of the same thing except they weren’t simply people. They were royalty; you know the ones who could have actually had him beheaded for such an act. But his second biggest fear was that the servants or the guards would find out. You could be sure if just one of them found out, everyone would know before the day’s end.

It wasn’t that Aladdin was ashamed of what he’d done. He knew the risks that came with bedding not only his master, but one of the most powerful and easily the most feared men in all of Agrabah. But he feared what problems it might cause. His fellow servants for instance, they were notorious for their cruelty towards those they believed were trying to raise their station in life. Ugly gossip was only the beginning, sabotage was more common. Placing glass in their shoes, tripping them in the halls or even attacking them physically if they believed they’d get away with it.

Oh sure everyone loved Aladdin. At least for now. No one could accuse him of trying to improve his social station, even when they learned the princess had taken him as a friend. After all, he was doing them a favour. No one wanted to deal with her in one of her moods and Aladdin’s presence seemed to decrease their frequency. It meant the princess was becoming happier, less demanding and less arrogant. So naturally the other servants could only thank Aladdin for getting rid of that particular problem. But still, Aladdin knew he had to be wary. He knew better than to assume he’d be safe from their lies and spiteful actions. As a former street rat, he was all too aware of the cruelty people could possess. It seemed even living in the palace could not hide their ugly side. If anything, it only worsened it.

“My boy!” Aladdin looked up in confusion. Upon seeing the approaching Sultan he fought to keep himself calm. Although the urge to flee and preserve what was left of his dignity was certainly sounding more appealing, the closer the man got to him.

“Your highness” Aladdin greeted. He gave the customary bow as the law dictated he should.

“Have you seen Jafar? I’ve been looking for him”. The Sultan gave him a smile but Aladdin wasn’t fooled. He now knew just how manipulative the man could be, despite his short stature and cheerful personality. People all too often underestimated the man, but not Aladdin. Not now.

“No, I was about to go find him myself actually”. The moment those words left his mouth, Aladdin could have kicked himself.

“Splendid. Why don’t we go together?” Although it was phrased like a question, Aladdin knew he had no choice.

“Of course, your highness”.

Only once the man started walking did Aladdin allow himself to sigh. ‘Just great’ he thought to himself.

“You know I’m glad I found you first my boy. There are some things about you and your master I think we really should discuss”. The Sultan smiled cheerfully.

Not for the first time, Aladdin wished he could just disappear from sight. He just knew this would be a conversation he was going to regret.

-

“Jafar!” Only years of practice had the man remaining calm and poised as the princess approached him. Clearly she wasn’t happy about having to speak with him, just as much as he didn’t wish to be spoken to.

“Yes princess?” Jafar smirked. It was one of the few pleasures he had left, seeing just how quickly he could enrage the girl before she flounced off in a huff. His other pleasure of course being the boy. And what a pleasure indeed.

“I’m looking for Aladdin, have you seen him?” Jafar frowned at that. While it was true he’d ordered the boy to befriend her, he hadn’t anticipated the girl’s infatuation with him.

“No”. With any luck the girl would give up and leave him alone.

“Do you know where he would be?” Perhaps not.

“No”.

For a moment the two simply stared each other down. To an outsider it would have been quite a strange sight to behold. A man of Jafar’s standing and stature, looming over their kingdom’s beloved princess, as though he were a villain in a story. Of course such a thing was just foolishness. Everyone knew of the man’s devotion to Agrabah. The very idea that he was a villain was laughable really. Although he certainly managed to look the part; dressed in dark clothes and wielding immense power. Of course should the idea come to him, there was a very good chance the man might turn to more nefarious deeds. Fortunately however, he had a brand new plaything to distract himself with.

“Now you listen to me you-” Jasmine started.

“Dearest!” The jolly voice of the Sultan was enough to distract her from whatever she’d been about to say.

“Father?” Jasmine turned to the new arrivals, her face lighting up as she caught sight of Aladdin. “Aladdin! There you are I’ve been looking all over for you!” Jasmine smiled prettily, making sure she presented herself in an attractive light. She knew he was no prince and so they could never have a future together, but there was no harm in having a little fun.

Aladdin it seemed remained oblivious to her attempts at flirtation. Indeed he was too busy trying to avoid looking at both the Sultan and Jafar. The Sultan’s earlier words still played on his mind. Why the very idea, that Jafar could see him as anything more than a servant and bed partner was ridiculous.

Now Aladdin wasn’t usually one to question his superiors. He did have some common sense after all. However in light of what the Sultan had told him, he was quite concerned the man had suffered a serious blow to the head.

Jafar in love with him? The idea was beyond foolishness, it was enough to get him killed!

Aladdin was well aware of his own worth. Compared to Jafar whose worth was only topped by the Sultan and his daughter, Aladdin was worthless. He was an orphan; a street rat whose only distinguishing feature had been Abu riding on his shoulder. Had he not had Abu with him, there would have been nothing to distinguish him from every other dark haired, dark eyed, tanned young men that littered the streets of Agrabah. Well okay his virginity had certainly made him an unusual case, but he didn’t even have that now to make him stand out. Oh sure his position as Jafar’s servant had given him something. He had a roof over his head, food in his belly and a parrot squawking in his ear constantly. But he was still just a servant with no family to support him should things go wrong.

In Agrabah family was considered one of the most important possessions a man could have. Having none meant Aladdin was a poor man indeed. Of course Jafar had no spouse or children. But the man was in a league of his own. His position made him a very desirable man indeed and his connection to the royal family had made the Sultan declare him a member in his own right. Since the princess could not rule, the law forbade it, should her husband choose to rule his own land, Jafar would take over. He was the most prepared after all.

Aladdin was well aware he had little to offer anyone, aside from his body. He was nice yes, he was kind and good. He was also young and attractive, but only a fool chose somebody based on their looks alone. Over time looks fade and youth dissolves into tired, haggard flesh. It was far more common to take advantage of the youths, of their supple young bodies and replace them with tender, younger flesh once they had aged. For people like Aladdin, they only had their looks and youth to attract a partner. And it wouldn’t be long before they were considered too old to pursue. Aladdin was aware of this; he believed what he had with Jafar was precisely this. He was the next pretty, young toy for his master to play with and soon his time would come to an end. It was just how things worked.

Still, as much as Aladdin tried to stop it, the thought that it could become anything more than what it was filled him with hope. It was a foolish thought, he knew that very well, but the idea that he had someone interested in him filled him with warmth. All throughout his life Aladdin had been alone, until Abu came along that is. Never before had he had anyone to take care of him, to stand by his side if he ever became sick or injured. The sense of security alone was enough of a temptation for Aladdin to pursue it. But still he found himself reluctant. He knew all too well how cruel people could be. He’d be putting himself in a position of vulnerability, in front of a man who already had enough on him to make his life unbearable. And what if it wasn’t true?

It wasn’t that the Sultan was unreliable, but he did tend to chuckle at the oddest times. He was old and wise, Aladdin as sure, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the man was a little senile in his old age. While he claimed to have spoken with Jafar, Aladdin still wasn’t sure the man spoke the truth. Or if he did, it would be a half-truth at best. Perhaps a ploy to get the man to relax more, it had been a frequent argument between the two in the past. And what better way to relax than to have an infatuated young man at his beck and call? As I’m sure you’ve guessed Aladdin didn’t trust people very much. Even when that person was the Sultan.

“I’m afraid princess there are things he and I need to discuss. You may speak with him later, come along boy”. Jafar ordered, sharing a look with the Sultan as he left.

“I should, yeah…” Aladdin trailed off, offering an apologetic look to Jasmine. The princess merely huffed in displeasure, an improvement from her earlier days in which she’d stamp her feet and demand she get her way.

“Come find me when he lets you go” Jasmine ordered. He wasn’t getting away from her that easily. It wasn’t until Aladdin nodded in response that Jasmine allowed herself to smile. At least she knew Jafar wouldn’t be taking Aladdin from her. Not when he made her so happy.

Sometimes denial really is best for everyone.

-

“So I hear you and the Sultan had a little chat. Tell me, what did you and he discuss?” Jafar purred; satisfied by the way Aladdin trembled.

“My future” Aladdin replied. He was hoping to get through the conversation with as few words as possible.

“What about your future?” Jafar demanded, a little forcefully Aladdin noticed.

“He asked me what plans I had made”. Aladdin tried to stop, but at Jafar’s glare he was forced to continue. “When I’m no longer in your service”.

“Tell me, are you planning to leave me Aladdin?” Aladdin looked up at that, startled for two reasons. The first regarding what Jafar was implying. As though he wanted to leave the man and his new life. The second because it was the first time he could remember the man had addressed him by his name.

“No”. His reply need no thought, it was automatic. “He said he was trying to prepare me, for when you got…bored with me”. Aladdin mumbled; head down as to avoid the man’s gaze.

“Bored with you?” Jafar seemed genuinely perplexed. Like the idea had never crossed his mind. “I see”. A look of understanding crossed the man’s face, not that Aladdin could see it. “I suppose, I’ve had a history of attracting a certain type of person into my bed. When I grew bored of them I got rid of them, replacing them with someone new. It’s…understandable that his highness would believe that had not changed. I had given little indication to suggest otherwise” Jafar admitted.

“Do you…want me gone?” Aladdin had to ask, he couldn’t let it go unanswered.

“No”. Like Aladdin’s earlier reply, Jafar’s required no thought.

“The Sultan, he…said something else” Aladdin admitted. Jafar raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “He said you needed me. He said you…wanted me to stay. To never leave”. Aladdin continued reluctantly.

“Go on”.

Aladdin gulped, he was dreading having to say what was next. “He said-” Aladdin paused to take a deep breath, “-that you’re in love with me”.

“Does that scare you?”

Whatever response Aladdin had been expecting, that clearly wasn’t it. As such, the only response he could give was “huh?”

“Does the idea of love frighten you? Does the idea of me and you frighten you?” Jafar let the boy stand there gaping. Clearly he’d broken the boy’s mind, such a pity.

“I-I don’t know” Aladdin finally responded, licking his lips to restore the moisture. Of course this little action only attracted Jafar’s gaze.

“Have you ever been in love Aladdin? Or rather, thought you were in love?” Jafar asked, his eyes narrowing in desire.

“N-no” Aladdin stuttered. A fleeting thought of the little girl he’d kissed all those years ago, passed through his mind. But that wasn’t love, just a simple crush he’d had long ago.

“No?” Jafar repeated, pressing against Aladdin as he pushed him against the hallway wall. “What about with me?” Jafar purred, enjoying the slight tremble that travelled through Aladdin’s body. Reaching down to lift the boy’s chin with his finger, he forced the boy to look into his eyes.

“I-” Aladdin found himself unable to speak. As though he were under some kind of spell.

“Hmm? Go on” Jafar encouraged, stroking the boy’s chin as though it would get him talking.

“Y-yes” Aladdin whispered. Apparently the chin thing worked.

“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear, _Aladdin_ ” Jafar purred.

Giving the boy no time to think, Jafar crushed his lips against his. Aladdin, knowing better than to defy his master, let him do just that. The fact they were kissing in a hallway where anyone could walk in on them, didn’t seem to occur to them. At least not until a crash forced the two apart.

“Aladdin?” The girl’s voice asked disbelievingly, her hand flying to her mouth in shock.

“Oh no…” Aladdin whispered. His own eyes wide with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good cliffhanger don’t you? 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you thought!
> 
> KB


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than usual but I’ve been having a pretty bad week. On top of getting a virus which has been making me miserable the last two weeks, yesterday I managed to hurt my back. So since then I’ve been walking around as though I have the body of a ninety year old. Not fun.
> 
> Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone for your comments and kudos. I’m hoping to update earlier this time as next week I have a week off, which will hopefully mean more time to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Aladdin?” The girl gaped, her eyes wide in shock.

“I-uh, I-” Aladdin tried before swallowing nervously.

“You’re…with him?” She asked disbelievingly, slowly backing away as though he were diseased.

“No! I mean uh-” Aladdin quickly backpedalled. “I mean yes…I am” Aladdin looked frantically between Jafar and the girl.

Struck speechless the girl fled, the basket full of laundry lay abandoned at their feet.

“Great” Aladdin muttered, sighing heavily as he watched her flee.

“One of your little friends I presume?” Jafar arched an eyebrow. A small frown formed on his face.

“Yeah, she’s one of the maids for the upper floors. Sometimes we talked about work and stuff. Or if I wasn’t busy I’d help her out a little. Just carrying laundry and stuff, you know.” Aladdin sighed, his shoulders tensing as he imagined what she’d be doing. By now he was sure their secret was already being spread throughout the palace. It was too good a secret for the servants to just let die.

“Fascinating” Jafar’s voice positively dripped with sarcasm. It was enough to make Aladdin smile, a tiny smile but still a smile nonetheless.

As the two stood there, still looking down the corridor where the servant girl had fled, the silence between them grew. Eventually Jafar sighed, turning his attention back to Aladdin. He took in the boy’s trembling fingers, sweat laden brow and resigned expression before making a decision.

“Aladdin”. It was enough to break Aladdin from his thoughts.

“Master I-” Aladdin fell silent as Jafar held up a hand.

“What’s done is done. I have no doubt your little _friend_ will have told everyone she meets about what she has seen. So I suggest you make a decision quickly. You can choose to deny her claims, to convince those she tells that she is lying. Or you can admit to the truth and wait to see what happens. I will not be making the choice for you”. Jafar warned.

“I know” Aladdin sighed, allowing his gaze to drop to the floor. “I just…I just wanted more time. When we started this I knew this would happen eventually”. Aladdin gave a bitter laugh. “I just wanted to enjoy this a little longer. Without everyone around to makes this more complicated. You know?”

Jafar was a man used to only caring about himself. He was not used to having to care for others; he was even less used to providing anyone with comfort of any kind. Except of course when he was balls deep in whatever pretty individual had gained entry into his bed. He had a reputation to uphold after all. Yet as he watched Aladdin work himself into a right state, for the first time in his life, Jafar wished he was the type the provide comfort to another. If only this once.

“You know, I don’t believe things will turn out as bad as you are expecting them to. There is a reason why my previous servants were treated so harshly by their peers. Many believed their position in my bed gave them power over their peers. They mistakenly thought they could give orders instead of taking them. As I’m sure you can imagine their actions and attitudes were not well received. I have had a number of servants come work for me. Yet you are the first that has not adopted such beliefs. You are so far the only one I have taken as my servant and as my lover, whom the other servants have ever claimed to like. You are the only one that I know of, that has earned their respect. While I cannot speak for them, I believe you may be surprised by their reactions. Things may not be as bad as you have feared”. Jafar spoke softly, resting his hand on Aladdin’s shoulder.

“You think so?” Aladdin looked so hopeful, so fearful as he awaited Jafar’s response.

“I would not have said it if I thought otherwise” Jafar replied.

Aladdin sighed in relief. “Thank you master”.

“Of course I could be wrong. There’s always a first time” Jafar mused out loud.

Aladdin’s eyes widened once more. He really hoped the other man was joking, but as fast as the thought formed he soon discarded it. His master joking? That was a joke in itself.

-

“You’ll never guess what!”

“Did you hear?”

No, tell me!”

In what had to be a new record, the news of Jafar’s latest boytoy swept through the palace. While this wasn’t exactly an uncommon topic for discussion, what really got everyone talking was who his boytoy was.

Aladdin. The sweet, hardworking and rather handsome young man. Since his arrival to the palace, the young man had featured in many of the young maidens dreams. With his charming smile, friendly demeanour and that oh so adorable monkey on his shoulder, he was the dream boy for many of the younger girls whose only other options were palace guards. Sweet puppy dog versus the slobbery bulldog, well which would you choose?

“It’s true; she saw them in the act!”

“Yeah right, like I’m going to believe that”.

“I’m serious!”

“They were kissing, she saw them kissing!”

“I don’t believe it”.

Hakim frowned at the group of servants whispering frantically back and forth. Whatever it was they were talking about, he knew it wouldn’t be good news for whoever was involved.

“Hakim did you hear the news? Jafar has a new plaything. Only this time it’s Aladdin. Poor bastard”. A male servant approached him, his face sombre as he shook his head slowly.

“You’re kidding.” To say he was shocked was putting it mildly. He liked Aladdin, everyone did. He was a vast improvement over the last couple of servants Jafar had taken. Yet it seemed he too was destined to end up just as they all had. What a shame, he really did like the lad.

“No, one of the girls caught them kissing in the hall. So now pretty much everyone knows about them”.

“Wait they were doing it out in the hall? Where anyone could see them?” Hakim frowned, something didn’t seem right to him. “Do you think they wanted to get caught?” Hakim asked after a moment’s pause.

“What do you mean?” The servant frowned in confusion.

“Well think about it. Jafar’s previous conquests were all the same, as soon as they slept with him they couldn’t wait to tell anyone who’d listen. As if it automatically gave them power over the rest of us. I can’t speak for Jafar, but I know Aladdin’s not like that. He’s always been kinda shy about stuff like that; he never really talked about his relationships like some of the other guys did. And everyone knows Jafar does what he wants. It was always his servants letting everyone know who he was screwing, not the other way around. So he never had a need to. But if it’s true, if he’s with Aladdin now, maybe he wanted to let people know they’re together. Maybe he’s making sure everyone’s knows Aladdin’s off limits. I mean think about it, everyone loves the kid. And half of them would be more than happy to bed him. I might be wrong of course, but I reckon Jafar planned this. I think he knew Aladdin wouldn’t say anything, not after everything he’s been told. So he took matters into his own hands” Hakim said, frowning slightly in thought.

“Huh”. The servant scratched his chin. “That actually makes sense. Can’t say I know a lot about Jafar, apart from what the rumours say I mean. But that Aladdin, yeah he doesn’t seem like the type to want this to happen. I’ve seen him around, he tends to try and avoid the drama when he can. Well when that monkey of his isn’t causing trouble I mean” he chuckled lightly. Abu’s antics were a daily source of amusement for him.

“I’d better go find him. See how he’s holding up now that the big secret’s out”. Hakim sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he bid farewell to the servant.

“Yeah you do that. Tell him I’ve got his back. Someone’s bound to want to start trouble over this soon enough”. Hakim nodded in response, before setting off to find Aladdin.

“Damn kid, you sure know how to pick ‘em” Hakim chuckled to himself.

-

Jasmine sighed in irritation as she was once again ignored, in favour of whatever the latest rumour was that had her handmaidens so enraptured. Grabbing her brush she sat in front of her mirror, running it through her hair as she watched the girls chatter in the mirror’s reflection.

“I can’t believe it! I wonder how long it’s been going on?” One girl gushed as she stood folding clothes. At least she was supposed to be folding; it seemed she’d deemed her conversation to be more worthy of her time.

“It can’t have been going on that long. I mean there’s just no way they could have hidden something like this for more than a couple of weeks. It’s not like they’re assassins or something. Hiding in the shadows as they get up to who knows what”. Another girl giggled, fanning herself with one hand which made the others laugh.

“I don’t know about that. I mean haven’t you heard the rumours about Jafar? About what he does in those dungeons of his? I heard that-”

“What was that about Jafar?” Jasmine demanded, dropping her brush carelessly onto the table.

The girls’ laughter abruptly stopped. It seemed they’d finally realised where they were and whose presence they were in.

“Princess Jasmine! Forgive us please; we were just talking about the rumour”. One of them stuttered, trembling ever so slightly.

“What rumour? Why did you mention Jafar? Does he have anything to do with this rumour?” Jasmine demanded, crossing her arms as she stared them down. Her father had always taught her to stand strong in the face of opposition and that’s exactly what she planned to do.

“Y-yes your highness. There’s rumour going around about Jafar and that servant boy of his”. One girl started talking.

“ _Aladdin_ ” another girl sighed dreamily; drawing sighs and giggles from the rest of them.

“What about Aladdin?”

Although Jasmine appeared calm on the outside, she was in fact trying desperately to supress her anger that arose at his name. Not that she was angry with Aladdin of course. But with those silly giggling girls, that actually simpered when they heard his name. It was enough to sicken her. After all he was her friend first (not actually true), she was the one he spent the most time with (again not true) and besides she was clearly much prettier and far more interesting to be around. Why the very thought that Aladdin would leave her for them, it was enough to make her blood boil. Not that she’d admit it of course. She was after all still a princess and princesses always knew how to behave.

Well most of the time.

“They say he and Jafar were caught doing _things_ in one of the upper hallways”. One girl finally deigned to speak. Whispering the word ‘things’ as though it were some filthy scandal. Which for all they knew, it was.

“What sort of things?” Jasmine asked. In her mind she started chanting a prayer to Allah. Anything to keep her mind off the increasingly tempting desire, to make someone suffer.

“They were kissing” one of the more level headed girls answered. Although she too was quick to join her giggling friends.

Jasmine on the other hand did not appear to be in the giggling mood. But rather she felt as though a bucket of cold water had been poured over her. “What?” Jasmine asked hoarsely. She swore she could even hear a ringing in her ears. The girls however seemed oblivious to her distress. Rather they were too busy gushing about every sordid little encounter they pictured the two men doing.

“It’s true your highness, they were caught kissing by one of the maids. She’s been telling everyone about what she saw!” One of the girls explained.

Recently Jasmine had begun to take pride in her growing maturity. Just a few months earlier, she had behaved in a manner most unbefitting for a young princess. Yet with Aladdin’s help she had blossomed into a mature and sensible young woman, or so everyone had told her. But it seemed such progress could not last. For as soon as she heard the news; as soon as she pictured the boy who’d not only helped her, but who’d featured in many of her little fantasies, submitting to that man; well let’s just say she didn’t react like a princess ought to.

Jasmine couldn’t be sure exactly what had made her so upset about the situation. Logically she understood why Aladdin may not have told her. He knew it would upset her for one and Aladdin had always been so considerate of her feelings. Another reason had to be that Aladdin feared Jafar’s wrath. Jasmine had never liked the man and she knew all too well just how frightening he could be. To think that her poor, sweet Aladdin was being manipulated by such a man positively horrified her. Of course it wasn’t Aladdin’s fault; he’d ever do anything to hurt her. That Jasmine was sure of.

There was of course a third reason Jasmine had considered briefly, before the thought was discarded. That the reason why Aladdin never told her was because he didn’t trust her. Or perhaps he didn’t really consider her a friend. Of course just as soon as the thought appeared, Jasmine was quick to throw it away.

No. Aladdin was her friend. Aladdin did trust her. Aladdin liked her, she was certain of it. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind, Jasmine had to wonder.

‘He is my friend, isn’t he?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see Jasmine confronting Aladdin and Jafar, as well as Aladdin dealing with the fact that now pretty much everyone knows about them. I might also focus more on how Jafar is dealing with it all; the scandal of being caught in public with his male lover. 
> 
> Please review!
> 
> KB


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few days later than I’d wanted to update but I got there in the end. Anyway this chapter is all about Aladdin finding out about Jasmine’s feelings. So no Jafar is this chapter although he is mentioned a few times. So if you’re only interested in the JafarAladdin action then you should probably wait until the next update.
> 
> Enjoy!

“We’re friends right?”

The words just kept playing in his mind. The way she cocked her hip, pursed her lips and just stared at him. No matter what he did, the image just wouldn’t leave his head.

He never meant to hurt her, that was the last thing he’d ever wanted to do. Even at the start, before this mess started, he hadn’t wanted to hurt her. While it had originally been a plan to earn Jasmine’s trust, to become her friend and encourage her into doing as the law commanded, Aladdin had never intended to cause her harm. Emotional harm that is, because quite frankly even with Jafar’s interference, he’d have probably had some kind of limb removed if he’d actually physically hurt the princess. Not that he ever would have. He just wasn’t that kind of guy.

“Tell me the truth Aladdin”.

Even now the words still caused him to wince. There had been fire in her eyes when she’d approached him. Her hands trembling with fury, while he so desperately tried to keep her happy. Bad things tended to happen when the princess wasn’t happy.

“You lied to me”.

Never before had he heard her sound so broken, so like the child she still was. While there were still some who may have taken pleasure in her pain, for Aladdin it was just sickening. The thought that he’d hurt her so, when he’d tried so hard not to, it just made him feel terrible. A mixture of guilt, grief and much to his distress, a sense of relief that it was all over. Everyone knew who he shared his bed with. Everyone knew, but only Jasmine really cared.

Aladdin had known she liked him, she’d told him so many times. But like the fool he was, he’d believed it was just out of friendship. So used to scorn, he hadn’t understood what someone like her could see in him. They were complete opposites; an ex-street rat and the princess of Agrabah. Just the very idea they could be anything together was positively ludicrous. But apparently not to Jasmine.

“I’m sorry”.

It was all he could say before she fled in tears. The sight was enough to make his heart constrict painfully. Not out of love for her, at least not the type of love she’d secretly hoped for, but because he knew he’d lost a friend. One of the few friends he actually had within the palace. Of course Jasmine had it worse, because now she had no friends to turn to. And that just made Aladdin feel guilty all over again.

-

“Can we talk?” Aladdin asked, hovering in the doorway. Nearby a group of maids giggled and whispered to one another, pointing at him at regular intervals.

“No. I thought I made it clear I want nothing more to do with you. Just leave me alone”. Jasmine turned away, her brush dangling from her fingers as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

“Jasmine, please? I’ve been a terrible friend I know, but I didn’t want anyone to know about it. You were the first person I planned to tell”. Aladdin spoke softly, scowling at the maids as they blatantly tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Aladdin finally snapped at them.

“Ooh look who thinks he’s so big now that everyone knows about him and his master”. One sneered, drawing giggle from what Aladdin assumed to be her friends.

“I don’t know what Jafar was thinking, picking someone like him to warm his bed” another chimed in.

“I bet he thinks he can give the orders now. It’s not like Jafar would ever let him take control, in or out of the bedroom”.

Aladdin was quite proud of himself for refusing to rise to the bait. Abu on the other hand…well let’s just say he didn’t quite have his master’s level of self-control. As a result, the girls left shrieking and squealing and not at all in amusement.

Aladdin glanced down at Abu who looked mightily pleased with himself. “Thanks Abu” he smiled, bending down to scratch his friend’s ears. Abu oohed in contentment, before scampering up Aladdin’s arm once more.

“You really like him don’t you?” Jasmine’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence that settled around them.

“Who Abu?” Aladdin asked mindlessly, his attention focused on his faithful friend.

It was enough to earn a giggle out of Jasmine. “Jafar” she corrected, resuming her brushing once more. She glanced at Aladdin through her mirror, smiling as she watched Abu rub his face into the boy’s hair. “I already know Abu likes you very much, just as you like him”.

“Yeah” Aladdin smiled as Abu nuzzled against his face. “He’s my best friend”. His eyes widened as he realised what he said. “I meant Abu. Not uh-ah damn it” Aladdin rubbed at his temples. He couldn’t wait for the day to end. Not that tomorrow would be any better, but at least he’d be free to wallow in his own misery for a few hours.

Jasmine couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her. As hurt and upset as she was with Aladdin, he always did know the best way to cheer her up. Even if they hadn’t known each other that long.

“So do you?” Jasmine asked, placing her brush down on the dresser. Though she still refused to turn to look at him.

Aladdin sighed, his eyes lowering to the ground as he braced himself for her reaction. “I think, the way I feel about him…I think it’s more than like. I think I might…love him”. Aladdin moved his foot behind him, getting ready to duck at a moment’s notice. Jasmine’s aim was nothing to sneer at and he wasn’t too fond of having that ivory brush make contact with his head. At least he hoped it would be his head and not anything more important.

That caused Jasmine to turn, meeting his gaze for the first time. “Y-you love him?” Not even the palace crumbling to the ground could have shocked her more.

“Well I don’t know for sure…but I think I just might. I just didn’t want to say anything, not until I knew for sure. But then…well this all happened. So now you know”. Aladdin shifted nervously under her disbelieving stare.

“So now I know” Jasmine repeated back, apparently lost in a daze. “So you…I mean we…did you ever think about me like that. The way you do about him?” She just had to know.

“What do you mean?” Aladdin asked; he seemed genuinely confused. It only made Jasmine feel that much worse about herself.

“Did you ever think that you and I could be together? Like you and Jafar” Jasmine rose from her seat, approaching him slowly.

“No.” He probably could have at least pretended to think about it, instead of just blurting it out like that. But it was the truth. Never had the thought even crossed his mind. “Uh, sorry” he added after seeing the expression on her face.

“No, no it’s-I don’t know what I was thinking”. Jasmine turned away once more, waving her hands around as if they could explain the situation for her. “You’re right of course; the whole idea is just completely ridiculous. I mean…really? All that time and it never even crossed your mind?” Jasmine turned back to face him once more. It seemed she couldn’t decide between being hurt, angry, upset and absolutely incredulous at the very idea that he’d never found her appealing. At least in a physical sense.

“Not really. I mean you’re uh, you’re very beautiful obviously. I’m sure whoever you marry will be a very lucky man. And I know you don’t always show it to everyone, but you’re a good person. Any man would be lucky to have you. I guess I just, I always saw you as my friend. You know; someone I knew I could trust”. Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“You really think I’m a good person?” Aladdin looked surprised at her question.

“Of course you are. Remember in the markets when you helped with that little boy. You wouldn’t have done that unless you at least some good in you. You can be a bit of a brat at times, you scream and pout until you get your way, but underneath it all you’re really nice. Just look at how you are with Rajah. He loves you and you love him. Right?”

“Right” Jasmine confirmed. “You think I’m a brat?” It seemed her anger was back once more.

“You said we’re friends and friends are supposed to be honest with each other. So yeah, you can be a brat at times and you scream really loud. Now it’s your turn, tell me something you don’t like about me. That’s what friends do. They see each other’s faults but they’re willing to ignore them, because they care”. It was obvious that Aladdin was struggling with the conversation. Considering his only friend had been a monkey for many years, he wasn’t exactly an expert on the topic. And it showed.

“Okay then. You’re bedding a man twice your age, who has made it his mission in life to make me miserable. He’s been pressuring me and telling my father that I need to get married to a man I don’t love. I’m not being given a choice here and it’s all his fault!” Jasmine scowled, crossing her arms.

“But it’s not. That law has existed before you or I were even born. Before Jafar was even born. Did they ever tell you why a princess needs to marry before she can take the throne?” Aladdin asked her.

“So an heir can be produced and ensure the line’s succession”. Jasmine scoffed at just how obvious it was.

“Actually that’s not the whole story. While it’s true an heir needs to be made, there’s another reason a princess needs a prince. I know you haven’t seen a lot outside of the palace, but out there in the real world, women have very little say. The other lands would look down on Agrabah if we were to put you on the throne as you are now. They see women as weak; they believe they’re incapable of going to war. And because of that they would try to attack us, they’d try and crush us”.

“That’s ridiculous! Why should being a woman make her weak? What do they know about us? What do they know about me?” If looks could kill, Aladdin would have been dead three times over.

“Tell me have you ever been to war? Have you ever killed a man?” Aladdin asked, cutting off her ranting.

“Of course not, why would you even ask me that? Do I look like a warrior to you? Do I look like a man?” Jasmine stared at him in disbelief.

“Exactly”.

“Huh?” Jasmine frowned, clearly confused.

“Well as soon as I asked you about fighting, about killing for your country, you thought it was men’s work. If you can think that, then don’t you think other might think the same?” Aladdin asked.

“No I…but you…” Jasmine sighed, sitting down and letting her head rest in her hands. “It isn’t fair. Why should I be forced to marry someone I don’t love? Why can’t I be free to choose? My whole life I have been following someone else’s orders, when do I get to follow my own?”

An awkward silence settled over them. After a few moments, Aladdin hesitatingly approached her.

“We all have to follow orders. Most of us never have a choice, we just have to learn to adapt. We have to learn to find happiness wherever we can. Before I came here that happiness came from Abu. He was always there to make me happy. Then when I came here, I found all of you; you and Rajah, Hakim, Aminah and Jafar. Even though I have to follow someone else’s orders you all make it worth it. Argh, I’m probably not explaining this right…” Aladdin trailed off, unsure of how he could explain it properly.

“Don’t, it’s okay. I know what you were trying to say. Thank you Aladdin”. Jasmine smiled tentatively. “You really are my friend”.

“Yeah, I am. Listen, I know you and Jafar will probably never agree on anything. But right now we’re together. I know it’s a lot to ask but I need you to respect that. You don’t have to talk to him or even look at him, just do you think you could be civil? For me?” For good measure Aladdin used a move he’d learned long ago from Abu. He looked down at the ground then slowly looked up through his eyelashes, a small frown on his face that made him seem all the more pitiful. It had never failed him yet.

“If you really care about him, then I suppose I can tolerate his presence. I don’t want to lose you to him, I just…you deserve to be happy”. Jasmine sighed.

Aladdin settled down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head. “So do you. I’ll make sure of it”.

“How?”

“Your father and Jafar both want you to find a husband. Your father wants to ensure your safety; to be sure the people won’t turn against you when you take the throne. Jafar wants to keep Agrabah powerful. He doesn’t want anything to happen to this city, he’s devoted too much of his life to it already. He’s not just gonna sit back and watch it crumble. They both want this city to survive and to do that Agrabah needs an ally. That’s where you come in. You find a husband, someone who’ll take care of you and look after you. By choosing someone form a neighbouring kingdom you will ensure the ties between us remain strong. All those people down there in the markets, everyone in the lower towns are counting on you. They need you to choose someone who’ll help keep them safe. I know it isn’t fair to you, but the way you’ve been acting lately, well it isn’t fair to them either. If you want to rule you must understand, it’s not just your life that will be affected by your marriage. It’ll be everyone’s”. Jasmine merely nodded in response, unable to think of a reply.

“But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get to choose someone you can grow to love. People don’t fall in love in a day. It doesn’t work like that. They need to spend time together, get to know each other, before it happens. Jasmine, I promise I’ll help you find someone. Someone who will make you happy. Is that okay with you?” Aladdin asked gently, taking her hand in his.

“What about everyone else. What if the person I want to choose wouldn’t benefit the city enough? What if their kingdom wasn’t as strong as ours? What if-” Jasmine was cut off as Aladdin placed a finger to her lips.

“Don’t, just don’t. You’ll find someone, I promise. Don’t you trust me?”

His words sparked something in Jasmine’s mind. They reminded her of the time he’d taken her into the markets, when he’d shown her the world. When he’d shown her his world. She may not have known him very long, or known much about his life outside of the palace. But that didn’t matter to her. She didn’t need to know to have an answer ready.

“Yeah, I trust you”. For the first time that day Jasmine smiled. He always did know how to make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing feedback so far. I hope this fic inspires others to write JafarAladdin slash of their own, because we seriously need more of it.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> KB


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but first I had problems with my computer and then I was sick so I couldn’t write anything. Anyway thanks for all your reviews! Also this chapter contains JafarAladdin smut.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I can’t do this” Jasmine said so softly, Aladdin barely heard her.

“Yes you can. Just stop acting the way people have been telling you to act. Stop behaving like the princess they keep telling you that you should be. Start acting like the princess that you are. Just be yourself. Only maybe you could stop throwing tantrums whenever you don’t get your way”. Aladdin squawked as a silk pillow hit him in the face, knocking him from the bench. “Hey!” Aladdin chuckled, “You said you wanted me to be honest. I was being honest, like you said”.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at that, although she had a hard time keeping the smile off her face. “Well you didn’t have to be _that_ honest” she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Luckily for the pair of them, they were currently alone. Both were glad for it, as it meant they could be themselves. There were no rules to follow, no expectations to meet, they were alone together. In any other circumstances, the Sultan would likely have been furious. The idea of a boy being alone with his daughter in her room, before they were married, well it just simply wasn’t done. But then, it was only Aladdin. The boy who was possibly Jasmine’s only friend, not to mention Jafar’s lover. It was really only the latter that convinced the Sultan to leave the two alone.

“So are you ready?” Aladdin asked her, standing up as he dusted off his pants.

“I suppose” Jasmine sighed, coming out from behind the screen and revealing her outfit to him.

“Wow” Aladdin gaped, Abu’s expression matching his own as the monkey began to clap his hands in earnest.

Jasmine giggled at the sight, bending over to kiss the top of Abu’s furry little head. “Thank you Abu” she smiled, though it soon faded as she noticed Aladdin had yet to respond. “What is it? Is something wrong?” Jasmine felt some of her old insecurities begin to rear their ugly heads.

Aladdin shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze. “No, sorry. Uh, you just…you look really nice”.

It was enough to make Jasmine blush. “Thank you”.

Jasmine did indeed look very nice. Dressed in a scarlet outfit, very similar to her usual blue clothing, it only served to accentuate her features. From her tiny waist and hourglass shape; contrasting beautifully with her dark hair and skin. It clung to every curve like a glove, carrying a trim of gold around the edges to symbolise her wealth and status. Truly it was an outfit fit for royalty.

“Are you ready?” Aladdin asked once more.

Jasmine took a moment to admire her reflection in the mirror. Finally she nodded, albeit a little uncertainly. “I’m ready”.

Jasmine was nervous, understandably so, about what was about to occur. No she wasn’t getting married, not just yet anyway, but in just a few moments she’d be meeting with yet another suitor. But this time it was different.

Jasmine could hardly count the number of men she’d had vying for her hand. Each one she’d met had been vain, arrogant and only concerned with money and power. Not one of them had cared about her, about her dreams and desires. But this man, Aladdin assured her, was different. How so she wasn’t sure, but to have gained Aladdin’s trust, the man had to have been very special indeed.

“I don’t see why you can’t tell me anything about him. I’m about to meet a man I’ve never met and you refuse to tell me anything about him”. Jasmine glared half-heartedly at the smiling Aladdin.

“That’s why you’re meeting him. That way you can learn everything you need to know directly from the source. Besides, this way you’ll both have plenty to talk about. You won’t just be sitting there, staring at each other with nothing to say”. Aladdin nudged her side playfully, Abu’s tail coiling around his neck.

Jasmine only sighed as they both continued down the hallway.

“Jasmine wait”. Aladdin touched her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

“What is it?” Jasmine asked, confused by his actions.

“I just-I know you don’t want to do this. I know you must be terrified right now and you’d probably rather be anywhere but here” Aladdin paused as Jasmine let out a snort at that. “But I’m proud of you” he continued. “Very few people could do what you’re about to do, you’re braver than almost all of Agrabah. You can do this, you really can. I’m just so proud of you”. Aladdin smiled gently.

Aladdin stumbled back as Jasmine suddenly flung herself at him, her bracelets clinking together as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a firm hug. “Thank you”. While she wanted to say more, Jasmine didn’t dare say another word. For while she knew there could never be anything between them, sometimes she just found herself hoping. An impossible hope, but still it was hope all the same.

“You’re welcome. You’re my best friend remember? That’s what friends do” Aladdin smiled. At a screech from Abu Aladdin hastily corrected himself. “My best girl friend that is, right Abu?” Abu gave a satisfied nod at that, earning another giggle from Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled on the outside, but couldn’t get rid of the twisting sensation in her stomach. Whether it was jealousy or fear she couldn’t be sure, but to hear Aladdin label her as a friend and nothing more, it hurt. More than she cared to admit. But she was a princess, she knew better than to complain about such things. Sacrifices had to be made for the good of the kingdom. Everything she did was for the good of Agrabah, she realised that now. Her life was no longer her own, if it ever had been in the first place. Agrabah had given her so much in her young life; it was now time for her to repay her debts. Even if it meant giving up her own happiness for the people’s.

Jasmine barely had a moment to think as the doors were opened for them both. Taking a deep breath Jasmine strode forward, Aladdin falling back just a step behind in deference to her status as the princess.

“Ah, here she is now. Dearest I’d like for you to meet Prince Amir. Your highness, this is my daughter Jasmine”.

“Jasmine? A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. Please my princess, call me Amir. It is a pleasure to meet you”.

Jasmine had heard it all before of course, her previous suitors had all responded in a similar manner. But this was the first time she’d heard such words directed towards her, that didn’t sound condescending in the least. As though he genuinely believed in what he was saying. Jasmine had never come across such a thing; a prince who was honest was indeed a very rare thing to find. He wasn’t half bad to look at either.

Prince Amir, whose name literally meant prince, was a handsome lad indeed. He looked only a year or two older than Jasmine, a refreshing change from the usual jerks her father had tried to set her up with. Probably the first thing she noticed was how similar he and Aladdin looked. Indeed they both shared similar features; the same jaw line, both wore their hair at shoulder length and she could have sworn they shared the same eyes. Indeed he could have very well been Aladdin’s brother, or at least a distant cousin. The idea was preposterous of course, Aladdin was certainly not royalty, but still Jasmine couldn’t help but wonder. Once she’d managed to stop admiring the man’s body that is. She was after all, still only a teenager. So was he.

“I thank you my prince. Perhaps you would like to explore the gardens with me. It would allow us some time to talk” Jasmine smiled sweetly. It seemed her previous hurt about Aladdin was already forgotten; she had someone else to focus her attentions on now.

“Of course”. Prince Amir smiled in return, a warm smile that caused Jasmine’s stomach to twist once again. But this time instead of creating feelings of sadness and sickness, it only created pleasure.

“Aladdin why don’t you return to your master? I’m sure the guards will be more than capable of accompanying us”. While it may have sounded rude to an outsider, Jasmine was actually doing Aladdin a favour. And he was most grateful for it.

“Yes, princess”. Aladdin winked at her before he left, Abu chattering away in his ear.

“So his name is Aladdin?” Prince Amir asked her, sounding curious.

“Yes, he belongs to Jafar, my father’s Vizier”. Jasmine was reluctant to label Aladdin as a servant outright; to her he’d always been more a friend than a servant.

“Belongs? In what way?” He asked.

Jasmine blinked, while his face remained cheerful his voice sounded a little strange.

“Aladdin is his servant, his personal servant. Jafar’s gone through so many we’re all quite surprised he’s stayed with Aladdin this long. But then I don’t think there’s anyone here who dislikes Aladdin”. Jasmine smiled at him before gesturing forward. “Shall we go?”

Amir nodded, smiling at her. “Of course princess and please call me Amir”.

“Only if you call me Jasmine. None of this princess stuff”. Jasmine took the arm he offered her.

‘Such a gentleman’ she thought to herself, feeling content.

The prince on the other hand, well he wasn’t quite so content. He had his suspicions about Aladdin and if they were correct, he knew of someone who’d be very interested in what he had to say. The man was a king after all.

-

“Please!” Aladdin panted, grinning as he felt himself being pushed onto the bed.

Jafar only grunted, stripping quickly and kicking aside the garments as though they’d somehow offended him. “Open” he demanded, waiting impatiently for Aladdin to obey.

It was a testament to just how often they’d laid together, not necessarily in bed, that Aladdin knew that ‘open’ meant his legs and not his mouth. Although he ended up doing both anyway, all too eager to accept Jafar’s kisses that left him aching in the most delicious of ways.

“Where’s Iago?” Aladdin gasped out. ‘Where’s Abu?’ he thought to himself a split second later.

“Are you seriously thinking about the parrot when we are in the middle of doing _this_?” Jafar thrust their hips together, drawing a guttural moan from the boy beneath him.

“I –ah do that again! I don’t want him spying on us”. Aladdin whined as Jafar’s fingers probed him quite insistently.

“I imagine he’s gone to spy on the princess. He knows better than to get in my way”.

“Oh yeah? Well I-“ Aladdin was cut off as a bolt of white hot pleasure travelled up his spine, sending shockwaves throughout his body. Releasing a long draw out moan, Aladdin gave up trying to talk, much to Jafar’s satisfaction.

Aladdin hissed lightly, as he withstood the burn that came with Jafar switching his fingers for his cock. While the oil helped somewhat, Aladdin still found the size difference almost too much to handle. With each thrust, feeling the hardness pulsating inside him kept Aladdin’s nerves on the edge. Each brush of his prostate sent sparks of heat throughout his body, gradually setting his nerves on fire as Jafar purposely drew out their activities.

Aladdin’s first orgasm came as a surprise to the both of them, though neither was ready to complain about it. Shortly after Jafar entered him, he found the trembling in his body too hard to control, his nerves already feeling raw despite having only just started. Seconds later he felt his vision go, giving into the powerful orgasm that ripped through him, leaving him a writhing, panting mess on the bed. As embarrassing as it was for him, he’d thought he’d been getting better; Jafar had few complaints for the way his body seemed to vibrate as his orgasm ripped through him. In fact it was only thanks to his years of practice that kept Jafar from doing the same, although it was admittedly a very close call.

Eventually though, the two collapsed in a sticky, sweat covered mess. Aladdin groaned as he felt the familiar wetness in his rear leak out, scowling as Jafar chuckled in response. As Jafar made to touch him, Aladdin pushed him away, chest still heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Don’t even think about it”. Aladdin panted. Jafar only smirked and rolled over, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

“You hurt?” Jafar asked in a rare show of affection. Whenever Aladdin was involved, Jafar always seemed to find himself caring.

Aladdin shifted experimentally, wincing slightly. “No, just sore. I can take it you know, I’m not that weak”. Where it anyone else who said it Jafar would have kicked them out for their impudence. As it was Aladdin that said it however, Jafar only smirked lazily.

“Oh really? Then I suppose I’d best stop holding back”.

Despite his best efforts, Aladdin found himself shivering a little at that. Whether it was due to Jafar’s tone of voice, or the images his mind conjured, Aladdin couldn’t be sure. But it left him feeling a mix of fear, arousal and anticipation that left him wanting more of whatever it was.

“Tell me, how do you think the prince is getting on with our princess?” Jafar asked after a moment’s silence. He reached over to the side where a dish of water and cloth were waiting.

“I don’t know master. Jasmine seemed to like him, but I didn’t really get more than a quick look at him. Where is he from anyway?” Aladdin’s breath hitched as the cold water hit his skin. While this was hardly the first time Jafar had done such a thing, it always surprised Aladdin whenever the man thought to clean him off. For the longest time he’d assumed the task was beneath the man, that it was servant’s work. That wasn’t to say he didn’t return the favour, no he rather enjoyed that bit.

“Hmm? I must confess I am not certain myself. His name was given to me by an informant of mine; I was only assured he was a prince of considerable wealth. Beyond that, I didn’t care much for the details. I had other things on my mind”. Jafar ran his fingers over the curve of Aladdin’s ass, as though the boy didn’t know what it was that distracted him.

“This informant of yours, do you trust him?” Aladdin asked curiously, blushing slightly at the feeling of Jafar’s fingers on his bare skin.

“It’s not about trust, but fear. He fears me enough to know the consequences of lying to me and believe me, there would be serious consequences”. Jafar’s expression turned dark for a brief moment, long enough for Aladdin to frown in concern, pressing his lips to the man’s neck in an effort to distract him. “Now what do you think you’re doing?” Jafar almost sounded teasing. “Surely you’re not ready for another round?” Even Jafar had his limits.

“No, you wore me out I assure you, master”. Aladdin smiled, continuing his kisses. “I just like doing this, do you not like it?” Aladdin asked, pulling away to meet the man’s eyes. He couldn’t manage to keep the uncertainty out of his own.

“On the contrary, I rather enjoy it. I felt it only fair to warn you what might happen if you continued with what you were doing”. It was oddly generous of the man, but then he did find himself saying and doing things out of character whenever the boy was involved. It should have worried him, but he found himself to content to really care.

“Tell me, have you had any more trouble?” Jafar asked after several moments of silence. Aladdin stilled at that. That told Jafar all he needed to know, without words even being said.

“They’ve mostly been supportive. Hakim and Aminah have been really nice about it, even if they do like to tease. But…some of the others, they almost sound jealous. Not that I’d blame them, I think I would be to if I was in their shoes” Aladdin admitted quietly.

The truth of it was, no matter how hard Aladdin tried to hide it; he’d been having difficulties with some of the servants. Not a great number, it was really only a handful at most, but as someone who was used to being liked and admired for his friendliness and eagerness to help, it was disconcerting to learn that people actually hated him. Perhaps hate was too strong a word, petty jealousy might have been more accurate. But still Aladdin found himself subjected to his fair share of snide remarks and sneers. It seemed no one was brave enough to do anything more than that, something Aladdin was grateful for. No one dared go against Jafar after all.

“I trust you can take care of yourself, but you will tell me if things change”. It wasn’t a question. Nor was it a matter of pride, but of safety.

Aladdin stayed quiet for a long moment, uncomfortable with answering. But finally he sighed, nodding once. “I will” he promised. Aladdin always kept his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions, who is Amir? Where is he from and who is his king? Find out…well I’m not actually sure which chapter. But I promise you will find out.
> 
> Also I have a new oneshot 'Once Upon a Time' which is a modern AU JafarAladdin. Just in case anyone's interested. I'm planning another modern Aladdin fic with sugar daddy Jafar as well so look forward to that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I set a timeline as to when I’d next update so I’m not technically late with this. Still this has taken me longer than I’d like to get this out. Mainly because I started a new original fic, a Cinderella/omega verse fusion if anyone’s interested.
> 
> Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you continue to do so.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is Jafar’s meal ready yet?”

Aladdin entered the kitchen, spying two servants in particular as they sat together, their eyes trailing him. For a brief second their gazes met and a cruel smirk spread across one of their faces. But Aladdin ignored him, he had more important things to do than listen to their crap.

“Well look at what we have here. Jafar’s pet playing fetch for his master, trailing after him like that monkey of his. Does he make you beg for food as well? Or does he have you beg for something else?” The young man called out, his partner laughing at his side.

“Ignore them” Aladdin smiled as Hakim whispered in his ear. “I bet you they’re jealous you got him first. Or maybe they’re jealous Jafar got you”. Aladdin began to grin, only for his face to drop in disgust at the thought.

“Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you!” It seemed the young man didn’t respond well to being ignored. Especially when he’d noticed Aladdin’s face changing from pleased to disgust. Whatever Hakim had said to him, he wanted to know.

Rather stupidly, the young man grabbed Aladdin’s shoulder, intent on teaching him a lesson. But despite what many believed, Aladdin was no weakling. Living on the streets for as long as he had, meant Aladdin had to have learned to fight. If for no other reason than pure survival. A punch here or a kick there could very well be the difference between life and death, in fact it had been more than once.

Hakim had been prepared to intervene, although he knew a little of Aladdin’s past, about as much as anyone else, he too believed he was too weak to defend himself. At least against a man clearly twice his size. But that soon changed, it changed the moment Aladdin swiped the man’s legs out from under him in fact. Right before Aladdin knelt on his chest, pinning him to the ground and whispering something in the fool’s ear. While he couldn’t be sure what it was, judging from the man’s expression Hakim decided he’d rather not know.

Despite Aladdin’s innocent appearance, there was a bit of a dark side hidden beneath the surface. Whether it had always been there, carefully hidden by layers of charm and smiles, Hakim couldn’t be sure. But he had to wonder f Jafar knew about it and if it was what attracted him to Aladdin in the first place. It seemed like something he’d do.

“Aladdin! Let him go right now young man!”

Of course Aladdin did just that. Looking down at his feet, showing a good amount of shame, it was hard for Aminah to even consider punishing him. After all, that other young man was well known for being a bit of a scoundrel. She was quite sure he’d said something to the poor boy, something to make him snap like he did. But still she had to say something. They could hardly be allowed to roughhouse like that, especially within the kitchens.

“Sorry, I just came down to get Jafar’s meal and he-” Aladdin fell silent as Aminah raised a hand. Although logically he knew she wasn’t about to hit him, he failed to supress a flinch. Muscle memory and all that.

“Jafar’s meal?” Aminah asked, as though to confirm.

Aladdin nodded.

“Here ma’am” one of the servant girls came forward. She handed Aladdin the tray, bowed once and scurried back into the kitchen.

“There you are dear. Now I don’t want to see you doing anything like this again. Not under my roof, understood? Now I think you’d better go and deliver that, don’t you?”

Aladdin could only nod. Well he had attempted to speak but Aminah stopped him with only a look. Just like Jafar. Maybe it was a skill people had to be taught? Aladdin wondered if he could learn such a thing. To stop a man in his tracks with a mere look. The very idea was preposterous yet in a weird way, it was wonderful. To think of all the beatings he could have avoided, the guards he could have stopped in their tracks. But as quick as the thought entered his mind, it left it just as quick. The idea that with a look he could ever hope to stop a man, it was just foolishness. Jafar may have been able to do it, Aminah as well. But not Aladdin. He was just Aladdin, the ex-street rat and former thief. The only time he might have stopped a man in his tracks was if they found out he’d robbed them. And even then they didn’t stay still for long.

-

“You’re so lucky Princess. The prince is so kind and handsome, oh how I envy you!” One of her servant girls sighed.

Jasmine smiled to herself. Although she felt a tiny bit of guilt for taking pleasure from their envy, clearly Aladdin’s doing since she wouldn’t have even thought to feel guilty before, she couldn’t help but gloat a little. To think, a man as handsome and charming as Prince Amir and he was all hers! The very thought send shivers throughout her body, little trembles that made her feel giddy and worried at the same time. What if he was to lose interest? No that would never happen, she was a princess after all. But what if she was to lose her looks? Again no, she was far too young for that to happen. Well unless she was in some tragic accident, it’d have to be tragic for her to lose her looks.

“Oh I haven’t seen him yet, please tell me what he’s like? Is he truly as kind and handsome as they say?” Another younger girl asked, blushing and lowering her head in fear as Jasmine swivelled to stare at her. In her excitement it seemed she’d forgotten herself. But not to worry, Jasmine was all too happy to remind her of her place.

“He is. I must admit when I first saw him I could have almost mistaken him for Aladdin. They both look so similar and they’re both very kind to me. But Amir is so much better for me. I mean he is a prince. Who better for a princess than a prince? Besides, I’m sure Aladdin is quite busy tending to Jafar’s needs”. Jasmine paused, frowning as the girls giggled amongst themselves.

“Oh yes he’s tending to Jafar all right. You might say he was bending over backwards for him”. One girl smirked, hiding a snicker behind her hand.

“Well I’d say he was just bending over for him” another cackled. It sent the other girls into yet another fit of laughter.

“Enough! Get out all of you! If I hear you say such a thing about my friend again I will have you thrown onto the streets!” Jasmine slammed her hands on the wooden surface. The girls startled at the noise before falling silent, their eyes wide with fear as Jasmine glared at them with ferocious intent.

“But we-” the apparent ringleader attempted to reason with her. Aladdin was only a servant after all. And he was sleeping with his master, just like all the rest before him. Why should she be working hard when that boy did nothing but warm Jafar’s bed? It simply wasn’t fair.

Jealousy was an unattractive trait, no matter who possessed it. Even more so when combined with sheer stupidity and arrogance, all of which the girl seemed to have in spades.

“You dare question me?”

Nobody was sure who looked more shocked. Never before had a servant dared to talk back to her, well no female servant anyway. Jasmine didn’t know what to do. As for the girl, her friends couldn’t believe she’d been so bold, nor so stupid. She herself looked as though she didn’t know what to do. As though she couldn’t quite believe she’d actually said it.

“No ma’am. Forgive me please, I spoke out of turn”. At least she knew better than to try and argue further.

“So you did. Now leave me”. Jasmine purposely turned her head, making a mental note to have a word with their superior. Even if it were true, Aladdin deserved better than their spite. He was a good, loyal friend who kept Jafar from sending her into further distress. What did she care about how he did it? She had her prince now to keep her company; she no longer cared if Aladdin was bedding Jafar. Well…maybe she did a little.

The girls left quickly, scurrying away without even daring to glance at one another. It had been a long time since the old Jasmine had surfaced; the spoiled princess everyone tolerated but never liked. They only hoped their thoughtlessness hadn’t brought her return. Otherwise they’d be in so much trouble. If they didn’t get thrown out that is.

-

“Impossible”.

It simply couldn’t be. Not after all these years.

“I’m telling you father, it’s the truth! He’s just as you described, I know it’s him!”

The idea was ludicrous, foolish even. But the hope it spawned, that was very much real. To see his child again, his first-born, it was almost too much for the man. Almost. The truth was he wasn’t getting any younger. Although he’d had the boy when he himself was young, the life of a thief had taken its toll on him. But what a life it had been, each day filled with adventure. From daring raids to heroic escapes, it had been a non-stop thrill ride. Every new adventure he’d always found something to hold on to. Usually a jewel or shiny trinket, or in one particular case, a son. Well he was a thief after all; he was bound to have stolen a few hearts along the way.

“I won’t hear of such foolishness. I thought I’d raised you better than this, to lie about such things and now of all times. I had expected better of you Amir”. Cassim sighed.

“”I’m not lying! Just please, look at him and see for yourself” Amir begged.

It had been enough of a shock to learn his father had another child, never mind one who was older than him. But his father had never been an honest man, not with the life he led. In their world, honesty was akin to weakness and his father was anything but weak. That wasn’t to say Cassim was a bad man, he was anything but. He was just greedy, always wanting more of everything. Wives and children included apparently.

Now obviously Amir wasn’t quite the prince he claimed to be. The land he claimed as his was actually the desert sand. It was vast certainly but with little in the way of water. In the desert a man’s wealth was judged not by his jewels or coins, but by his supply of water. And although the prince of thieves was a prince by birth right, albeit not one of noble blood, all he had to his name was an army of thieves, a vast array of jewels and assorted riches and of course a father who was determined to see him on the throne. If only to ensure his own peoples’ survival. But then it wasn’t like he needed much else to get through life. With a handsome face, riches to his name and the title of prince, all Amir needed to ensure his future was marry a princess.

Well no problem there.

Truthfully, Amir hadn’t expected much when his father had come up with this hair-brained scheme. While it was true he wouldn’t be recognised, Cassim had always been too overprotective of him, with a man like Jafar advising the king, he was sure their plan would fail. What he hadn’t counted on was the man’s willingness to accept things at face value, it seemed tricking that little informant of his into believing he really was a prince paid off. Of course it helped that the man was both eager to get the princess off his back, and Aladdin onto his.

Wasn’t that a disturbing thought? If it was true, if Aladdin truly was his half-brother then things would be very different. Of course he’d still be marrying Jasmine, provided everything went to plan. She was too pretty and rich for him to just abandon like that. Plus he rather liked her spirit, even if that tiger of hers made him a little uneasy. But still, Amir couldn’t shake the image of that man doing those types of _things_ to his brother. If he was his brother that is. He conveniently ignored that Aladdin had a couple of years on him.

“I just don’t understand why you’d bring something like this up now of all times. We’re this close to getting everything we’ve worked for son. And you want me to believe that the child I lost long ago just happens to be here in the palace? Whatever it is you’re planning I order you to forget it. Aladdin…my son…he is gone. He’s been gone for a very long time. I shouldn’t have told you about him, had I known you would cling to his memory I would have never spoken of him to you”.

The words hurt Amir, yet it was Cassim who ended up hurt in the end. Every time he thought about him, about them, it just brought back memories too painful to face. To think all he could give them was his dagger, a pretty thing to be sure but hardly worth a loaf of bread. What good could that have done his family? He’d basically abandoned them, when his son was only a boy. And for what? To chase a dream? To seek his fortune? Well he’d certainly done them both, yet he failed to return to them. All because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. He’d certainly been old enough to know what would happen if he bedded a whore and yet he’d managed to be surprised when on his next visit he was handed the child to do with what he pleased.

He couldn’t have gone back, not with a child. He couldn’t do that to her, he didn’t want her to know what a scoundrel he’d become. And the boy, his sweet little boy. How could he face him knowing he’d broken up their family?

Rather than man up and accept responsibility, Cassim had chosen the coward’s way out. He stayed away, letting them think he was dead. While his wife toiled endlessly to keep a roof over their heads, he robbed and pillaged to his heart’s content, unaware of the struggles his family endured in his absence.

Perhaps it was for the best. After all, had things been different Aladdin wouldn’t have been the same.

“Just look at him, just once! You don’t have to say anything; you don’t have to speak to him, just look! Please father, I need to know if he is the one. If this Aladdin is our Aladdin. Please?”

How could he say no to that? Well he could, but that would just bring about far more hassle than he was prepared to deal with.

“Very well. One look, that’s it. Will that satisfy you?” A nod was his only answer, something he was very grateful for.

-

“May I present my father the King. Father this is Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. This is her father the ruling Sultan and their royal vizier Jafar. And this…this is Aladdin, Jafar’s servant”.

There were quite a few confused looks exchanged between the members of the court. Surely Jasmine should have been the focus of this king’s attentions? As his son’s bride to be she should have been the attention of everyone there. Yet that was not the case. For the moment Cassim laid eyes on the boy, this Aladdin, he knew.

“Aladdin? You’re…it’s really true. You’re him. You are…my son”. The confusion displayed by the royal family paled in comparison to the emotions that washed over Cassim’s face. Joy, shock, disbelief and guilt all merged into one. Fortunately for him, everyone was too focused on Aladdin to notice. Except of course for Aladdin, his gaze had risen to meet his.

“W-what did you say?”

That was when all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little rushed but still I hope you liked it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is later than I wanted to post, however I’ve been really busy lately with completing an online course and applying for a new job. Anyway sorry for the delay, and for those of you who are interested, I should be updating Breaking the Mold in the next week or two.
> 
> Thanks for all your support!

Aladdin had never known his father; he only knew what his mother had told him, being only a babe when he’d left. That he was strong and handsome, with enough charm and wit to gain the trust of even the most stubborn of merchants. His mother had loved him, Aladdin was sure of that, but the things she claimed his father was capable of, well Aladdin was sure his mother had been blinded by love. At least a little bit. No man was that good, not in the world they lived in. Aladdin never mentioned it to his mother, at least not while she was still alive, he hadn’t wanted to ruin the illusion for her. But he knew the truth. His father had been a thief, not a treasure hunter as his mother liked to claim. He had stolen her heart, taken her innocence and eventually left her with a newborn babe, never to return.

His mother had made all sorts of excuses when he was growing up. She’d tell Aladdin he was off fighting the monsters of the desert. That he was finding work to support them, the way a family should. Only he never came back, not even after his mother died.

In childhood, Aladdin had hoped and prayed along with all the other children of the streets. Each hoping a lost family member would return to them. Eventually though, they were all forced to come to the same realisation, they weren’t coming back. Where they dead or had they just forgotten about them? Each child would ask themselves this, Aladdin included. He’d never been able to decide which hurt more. To know his father had been killed, probably in some heroic battle, or to know he’d abandoned them and chosen to forget them. In the end though, it didn’t matter much. His father wasn’t coming back, neither was his mother. For years they were the only things Aladdin could always be sure about. Until today that is.

“No, you’re not”. When delivered shocking and unexpected news, it’s natural for people to turn to denial. “My father’s dead”. Aladdin was no different.

“Who told you that?” Clearly this man, the man claiming to be his father, wasn’t going to let this go so easily.

“Everyone. He left just after I was born and never returned. He’s either dead or he’s a coward. Either way I have no interest in knowing”.

That wasn’t true; Aladdin had every interest in knowing. How could he not? But he wasn’t about to admit to such a thing. Not yet, not now.

“You’re wrong”.

“Excuse me?”

“Deny it all you want, you know you want to know the truth. Just look at him, how can you not see the resemblance? You both look so alike”.

For a long moment there was only silence, as though everyone was holding their breath.

“There may be a way to know the truth”. Cassim finally spoke, his eyes locked with Aladdin’s own. “I did indeed have a son with my wife whom we named Aladdin. But when he was just a babe I was forced to leave for battle, I was forced to leave my family behind. I left something with my wife, to give to my son when he became of age. A dagger, to keep them safe”. Cassim fell silent once more.

Aladdin didn’t know what to say, or even what to do. If this was a trick, it was a cruel one indeed. Surely there were many fathers who gave their son a dagger on their coming of age. Living in the desert, just about everyone had some sort of weapon on them. But how many gave one to a son they named Aladdin? And what about his mother? Few had known her and his father had been married in secret. While it was frowned upon, it was all too common for a man and woman to live in sin, raising a child out of wedlock. Weddings were very expensive after all and few could afford them. Particularly those of Aladdin’s background. It couldn’t just be a coincidence, could it?

With a sigh, Aladdin moved his hand to his side and seconds later drew out a dagger. It was nothing fancy, disguised in plain leather casing as though to deter thieves. But it was well crafted and well cared for. The blade shone bright without any rust to tarnish it, an impressive feat given its age and their climate. The handle itself was carved into the shape of a bird, a falcon, at least that’s that his mother had always said.

“It’s true! You are indeed my son!” Cassim exclaimed, his eyes wide. “I gave this to your mother just before I left and now it’s brought you back to me. Your mother, is she-?”

“She died, many years ago. She got sick”. Aladdin answered quietly.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry my son”. Cassim seemed at a loss.

“If she was your wife, why did you never return to her?” Both Aladdin and Cassim stilled, turning slowly to meet Jafar’s cold gaze. “If she was indeed your wife, surely you could have found a way?”

“Well I-” Cassim started only to be cut off.

“Another thing I don’t quite understand. If you indeed are a king, how could you marry a commoner and produce a child? Surely there are laws against such a thing, against royals fraternising with commoners”.

It was, as Jafar would later come to reflect, perhaps not the smartest thing he could have said. But Jafar had been distracted by his anger, by the idea that this king could simply barge into their lives and attempt to take his boy from him. Let it be said that Jafar wasn’t one for sharing.

“Excuse me?” Aladdin spoke quietly, but as anyone with half a mind would know, when that happened the recipient was usually in a hell of a lot trouble.

“I’m not of the royal family; I’m merely the royal vizier. You and I don’t count”.

Aladdin only glared at Jafar, forcing him to continue. “You’re no longer a mere commoner, and if this man is to be believed, you are indeed a prince. And even if he’s lying, your current status is above that of a mere commoner. There is no law that forbids us from being together”. It was quite possibly the closest thing to an apology he could provide.

“And you are my son” Cassim interrupted. It was probably just as well, Aladdin didn’t look too happy.

“Stop, just stop”. Aladdin interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. “We should speak in private, away from the palace”.

“You can use my garden. I’m the only one who ever really goes in there. You’d be able to speak without interruption” Jasmine offered. She didn’t quite know what to make of the situation, but she was willing to help in whatever way she could.

“Thank you” Aladdin smiled in gratitude. “It’s this way” he turned back to Cassim, gesturing him to follow him.

“Now tell me, how long have you been lying to me about Aladdin?” Jasmine’s voice could be heard, clearly displeased.

Those were the last words Aladdin heard as he and his father exited the room. They made him smile, but then Jasmine usually found a way to do so. Once she’d gotten over herself that is.

“You are displeased with me”. Cassim stated. It wasn’t a question, merely an observation.

“How would you feel? You left us on our own; you left my mother to raise me by herself. And for what? So you could inherit a kingdom, marry another woman and produce an heir? And still you expect me to be happy to see you both? How could you think I could ever forgive you?” Aladdin glared, clenching his fists.

“I am you father, we are family-” Cassim began only to be cut off.

“You may be my father, but that doesn’t make us a family. Abu is all the family I have left”. Aladdin shot back, feeling satisfied when Cassim visibly flinched.

“I’m sorry. The things I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt, neither you nor your mother deserved that from me. But I am trying to make things right. Truthfully, I feared you were dead. I’d received word some time ago about your mother’s passing, but I was unable to come here to investigate for myself”.

“Then why did you ask about her before?”

“For appearance’s sake, there were a lot of people in that room. I had to be careful about what I could say”. Cassim took a deep breath. “We have been lying to you, both myself and Amir. We are not who we say we are, well not exactly. I want you to trust me Aladdin and to do so, you must know this. My true title, one that very few people are aware of, I am known as the King of Thieves. Amir, as you may have guessed, has taken on the title of prince”.

“Wh-what? That’s not…what have you done? All their plans, Jasmine, the Sultan, you are about to destroy everything for them. How could you?” Aladdin looked as though he’d been struck, with his eyes wide, pulse racing and a broken look upon his face.

“Wait, just hear me out. Please. We have no intention of destroying anything. As long as she doesn’t know the truth, the princess will remain happy. I have my own fortune, a vast fortune me and my men have amassed for many years. It will sustain us for many lifetimes to come. I also have my own land in the desert, my own little kingdom for me and my men to reside. We even have families living among us, some that are my men’s and some that are merely allies. I may be a thief but I am an honest one. I have stolen only what I need to survive and as time went on, I’d steal enough to keep my family safe and happy. You, Amir, my men, we’re all a family. Even if you don’t agree with that yet”.

“And what about Jasmine? Why are you and Amir so eager to marry her?” Aladdin asked.

“I will be honest with you. We had planned to marry her for her title and dowry. As the princess and only child of the sultan, she is set to inherit a large fortune. However she can only do so if she marries, according to the laws of this kingdom. But Amir, the moment he saw her, he fell for her. Just like I did with your mother”.

“You left my mother for another woman. You had another child to replace me. What makes you think I’ll allow you to do the same to Jasmine?” Aladdin scowled.

“I did not leave your mother for another woman. Your brother is two years younger than you and his existence only came about after a poorly planned evening with a woman I’d only just met. She was I’m afraid, not in the most stable of minds. She threatened to kill the child if I left her, convinced I could give her what she wanted. Please believe me, I only ever thought about you and your mother, but I couldn’t abandon her like that. Your mother, I knew she was strong, but this woman wasn’t. She was anything but. In the end though, she died shortly after the birth. By then I was afraid of what your mother would think of me. I had been so very foolish and I couldn’t bear to bring my shame upon you both. So I decided to stay away. I’d hoped it would keep you safe, but I see now that it only brought you both much anguish. For that I apologise”.

For a long moment, Aladdin didn’t say a word. Instead he decided to think, really think about how he felt about it all.

“I won’t allow you to hurt Jasmine nor her father” Aladdin finally said.

“I swear to you, I have no intention of doing such a thing. Amir has indeed fallen for the princess. If I was to try anything, it would not only be the princess who would be hurt. Besides, I have my own fortune and my own kingdom to run. I only sought to secure Amir’s future, to ensure his survival. But there is still something else we must discuss, you”.

“I’m not leaving Agrabah”. The words were out before Aladdin even had time to think.

“I know; I wouldn’t expect you to. But I hope, in the future, you might be amenable to receiving a visit by me from time to time. I would like to get to know my son; it seems I have a great deal to make up for”.

“I’ll think about it. I’ll have to speak with Jafar first”. One again Aladdin didn’t really think about what he was saying. Cassim was quick to pick up on it.

“Jafar? You mean the vizier? He’s your master, is he not? Or perhaps, maybe he’s something more. I’ve seen him watching you”. Cassim couldn’t help but smile at just how fast Aladdin paled.

“I don’t know what-”

“I trust he treats you right? He hasn’t hurt you or forced you into anything, has he?” Cassim interrupted.

“I-well it’s, it’s none of your business. I am old enough to know what I want for myself”. Aladdin protested.

“And what you want is your master?” Cassim asked, stopping in his tracks.

Aladdin halted, glaring down at the ground, too embarrassed to look up. “We want each other” was all he would say.

“Fair enough. I just hope you’ll be careful. I know I have no right to interfere, even if I am your father, but I do want to keep you safe. Please remember that. Now I suppose we’d best be getting back. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes”.

Argument settled, for now anyway, Cassim followed Aladdin back inside the palace.

Meanwhile…

“Forgive me princess, I had to be sure before I said anything to you or your family. Please understand, my father has been looking for my brother for many years. I did not want to risk hurting him if it turned out to be untrue. But now that everything has turned out the way it should, surely this only gives us more to celebrate? Isn’t this what you told me you wanted? To see Aladdin happy? Well now he will be”.

Jasmine, easily swayed by Amir’s kind eyes and charming smile, soon found herself agreeing with him. It was the truth; she did only want Aladdin to be happy. And now he not only had Jafar to rely on, but his long lost father as well. It was like something out a children’s story. Aladdin was finally being given his happy ending, and in just a short while she would be getting her own as well. Things were finally going her way.

As for Jafar, well he wasn’t quite so easily swayed. His instincts were telling him something wasn’t quite right. Well they’d never steered him wrong before. After all, it was his instincts that had led him to Aladdin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry for the delay, I kept getting distracted with new stories to write.

“What are you hiding from me?”

Aladdin froze. “Nothing, I don’t-”

“Do not lie to me”. Jafar approached him slowly.

“I-”

“Aladdin”. Jafar said nothing more, only his name. It was all he needed to say.

“I-I don’t know where to start”. Aladdin sighed heavily, his shoulders tensing under Jafar’s gaze.

“This is about your father isn’t it? He’s not who he claims to be”. Jafar tilted Aladdin’s head up, forcing him to look at him.

“No! I mean, no he-” Aladdin stuttered before frowning. “What do you know? How much have you heard from your spies?”

Jafar’s eyed widened, he frowned at Aladdin’s sudden outburst. “I know your father claims to be a king, yet in my research I have yet to find a king matching his description. I know that brother of yours is no real prince. That his mother was a whore who died soon after his birth”.

“Were you spying on us? On me?” Aladdin asked, his voice dangerously low.

“Yes”.

The blunt reply shocked Aladdin into silence. “How could you?” he asked after a long moment.

“You lied to me” Jafar stated. There was no question in his voice, it was merely fact.

“No! I-” Aladdin fell silent. Unable to meet the man’s gaze, Aladdin finally nodded. “I never wanted to. I just-he’s still my father. I just, I mean I can’t-” Aladdin startled as Jafar gently tilted his chin upwards.

“He may be a liar but he is still your father. He wasn’t lying about that at least. While I can’t condone your actions, I can at least understand why you felt you had to keep this from me. He is your family, he and that lying son of his. You haven’t had a family in a very long time, it’s only natural you’d cling to it”.

As strange as it sounded, Aladdin found himself relaxing at those words. So Jafar did understand. He hadn’t intended to betray his master, but finding he still had a family, one that actually wanted him in their lives, well it was still something he was struggling to come to terms with. And while he couldn’t deny his loyalty to his master, there was something about having his family return for him that demanded he remain loyal to them. Even if were just in the form of keeping their secret. Although it had to be said, it was no mere scandal they were trying to keep hidden, but rather something that had the potential to incite war. Whoever claimed family reunions to be dramatic affairs didn’t know the half of it.

“I just-I didn’t want to be alone” Aladdin finally admitted.

Jafar smiled. Some might think it a rather cruel smile, the way his eyes narrowed so, but Aladdin knew he had no reason to be afraid. “You have me” Jafar purred, pulling Aladdin against him. “You’’ll always have me boy”.

It was strange for Aladdin to hear that little pet name once more. Original it was not, but the memories it stirred filled him with a strange sense of comfort. Jafar hadn’t called him that in quite a while, but the feeling of being owned by him, of being at his master’s beck and call made Aladdin smile in remembrance. Back then he’d been safe, safe in the knowledge that Jafar was taking care of him. Keeping him fed, keeping him clothed and most of all keeping him busy.

It may not have sounded beneficial for Aladdin for Jafar to keep him busy, at least to those not accustomed to living after only surviving. But for Aladdin it was a blessing. Had he been left to wallow alone in his room, with nothing to do and no master to serve, then there was no doubt his memories would have returned to haunt him. It was those memories that haunted his sleep. Memories of the sights he’d seen, of the guards’ brutal acts of cruelty and even crueller acts of mercy. He’d witnessed mere children selling themselves out of desperation to survive. He’d almost resorted to such a life himself; with his looks he’d have surely been popular. No, it was a blessing that Jafar had kept him busy, allowed him to make friend even. There were some memories Aladdin didn’t dare face, not now and hopefully not ever.

“You won’t grow bored of me?” Aladdin hadn’t meant to ask that, but it was too late to take back his words.

“You are aware I’ve had many lovers before you”. Aladdin immediately tensed. “I know you are aware of this Aladdin, do not feign ignorance. But you should know, you are the only one I have ever considered having a life with. I am much desired by many, as I’m sure you’re aware. My position in the palace has kept me wealthy and powerful, something that has drawn many a fool into my bed. Yet you are the only one I have ever trusted to let into my heart”.

Aladdin couldn’t help it, he snickered.

“What, may I ask, is so funny?” Jafar scowled.

“Forgive me master, it’s just-well you reminded me of Jasmine. The way she likes to go on and on about letting a man into her heart”.

“You mean to tell me you think of me as some simpering young woman?” Aladdin really did try to fight the smile that was forming on his face. Of course he failed miserably. But fortunately for him, Jafar seemed to share his humour.

“I won’t tell Jasmine you two have something in common”. Aladdin offered cheekily.

“Like I’d give you the chance” Jafar smirked, letting one hand trail down Aladdin’s back and squeezing once he’d found his target.

Aladdin squeaked, instantly reddening at having released such a mortifying sound. “Master!” Aladdin protested, only to moan and gasp as Jafar crushed their mouths together. And a few other body parts too I might add.

It was a long time before either of them felt up to addressing the problem at hand.

-

“Will you tell the Sultan the truth?” Aladdin asked, panting lightly in a way that greatly stroked Jafar’s ego.

“Perhaps. Then again perhaps not, I suppose if I had the right _incentive_ ” Jafar purred. It was quite a dangerous game he was playing; it would be all too easy for Aladdin to take offense to that.

“Oh? Then perhaps we could come to an agreement?” Aladdin smiled innocently, even as he moved to straddle Jafar’s waist once again.

“Remind me to thank Razoul for bringing me to the marketplace the day you and I met. To think if he hadn’t brought me there and then you and I might never have met. And just imagine everything we’d have missed out on”. A rather forceful thrust made it clear just what he was insinuating.

Aladdin smiled, ducking his head out of embarrassment as he instead brushed his lips against Jafar’s collarbone. “You should reward him” he finally said.

“Hmm, perhaps I will” Jafar agreed.

“Jafar?” That got Jafar’s attention. Rarely did Aladdin address him by name.

“Yes?”

“About my father-” Aladdin began, stumbling as Jafar suddenly moved beneath him.

“Ah yes, my decision about what to do with your lying father and his traitorous son” Jafar sneered. Aladdin stilled in fear.

With a heavy sigh Jafar ran his hand down Aladdin’s back, noting his boy’s condition as well as the way he trembled and squirmed at the slightest touch. It pleased Jafar to note the boy had put on some much needed weight. No longer was he a scrawny bag of bones, it had taken time but his body had healed as best it could. Enough so that Aladdin had even managed to put on muscle, something that had caught the attention of many of the servant girls. Many had even made of a game of asking for Aladdin’s help to lift something heavy, whether it be a vase or even themselves. All in the foolish hope he’d take an interest in them.

Jafar of course had nothing to worry about. Those foolish girls hadn’t even registered in the young man’s mind. No his mind was filled with thoughts for his master and his friends. They were all he needed to be happy and Jafar was determined to keep him that way. Even if by keeping him happy, he’d be committing an act of treason.

“Tell me, does the princess seem taken with this so called prince?” Jafar asked though he already knew the answer.

“Yes master. She is very taken with Amir” Aladdin answered.

“And this is the first time she has ever taken an interest in a prince, is it not?”

“It is master”.

“Hmmm” Jafar gave a sigh. Well he at least had to pretend to think about it. Truth be told, treason or not, the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with a heartbroken princess. Not out of any concern for her no, but purely out of concern for his own sanity. And perhaps his eardrums.  

It was true that Jasmine had grown in the last few months, a big part of which was Aladdin’s doing. No one wished to see her revert back to the spoiled brat she’d once been. But still, could Jafar justify her marrying a fraud? And what of the future when the Sultan asked to visit their kingdom? Were their tales of riches and beauty mere lies? Or did they speak the truth had they somehow found an oasis in which to occupy and claim as their own? Jafar didn’t know and he didn’t like not knowing.

“They never have to find out. The only ones who know the truth are you, me and my family. It would be our little secret”. Aladdin spoke quietly.

Jafar found himself smiling. “I suppose this is their way of welcoming me into their family”.

“You mean into my family. Maybe if it pleased you, it could be our family” Aladdin offered quietly.

“Don’t push it” Jafar scowled. Aladdin flinched back out of reflex. “You are mine, you will always be mine. I have no need for your family; I only have need for you. You are the only one of your family that I care about”. Jafar stroked Aladdin’s back absentmindedly, waiting for Aladdin to calm once more.

“Do you mean it?” Jafar only looked at him pointedly. “Then would it kill you to be nice to them? If you want me to stay with you, I only hope you’d at least try to get along with my family. You are right, you do not need them and they do not need you. But I need you both and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life being forced to pick a side”.

Jafar sighed. “I am willing to be civil if they are. I understand you wish to keep your family close; you have lived for far too long without them. But what if they mean to take you back to their home? Everyone will believe you are a prince. Your father is a king and your half-brother is his heir. So what will that make you?”

“I’m no prince” Aladdin protested, moving to lie down. “I’m just…Aladdin”.

“If this scheme is to work, you will indeed be named the lost prince. You and Jasmine will be on equal standing. As for you and I, well you will no longer be allowed to serve me. You may no longer call me master in public. You would become my equal at the very least”.

“If I expose my family they will lose everything. Their people will lose their leaders, my father will lose his head and Jasmine will lose her love. I cannot let that happen. But-” Aladdin fell silent.

“But?” Jafar prompted after some time had passed.

“If I am made a prince, they will force me to leave you”. The soft reply sent shivers down Jafar’s spine. “We cannot marry, there are laws against it. I cannot give you a family, I am no woman. People will talk, they would forbid our love”.

“The people already know about us. The servants in the palace, no one ever had any complaint that we were both male. Those that spoke against our union only did so out of jealousy that they were not you, that they weren’t the ones in my bed. And have you forgotten about the guards? They all know about us yet they have never spoken out against it. Nor has anyone else that found out the truth”.

“I was only a mere servant when you took me into your bed. I was not the first and as most believe, I won’t be the last to do so. A servant entering his master’s bed, that is no great scandal. But a newly discovered prince and the royal vizier, it would be all people would talk about for years to come”.

“Does that displease you? Would you not want people to know you are mine and mine alone? That I am yours? Are you so concerned with the reactions of strangers that you would deny your own happiness?” Jafar asked carefully. He wasn’t pleased with the words coming from Aladdin’s mouth.

Aladdin’s eyes widened at the implication. “No!” he protested, only to fall quiet. “You know how I feel about you. That will never change. I just-I only wish I could stay here with you. I just wish things would remain as they are for us”.

“Who says they have to change? If Prince Amir marries Jasmine, he will be expected to move into the palace. I have no doubt that was their plan all along. If the public are told the same lie as the Sultan and the Princess, then they will only witness a story of long lost brothers being reunited once more. There would be few who’d wish to break you apart so soon. No one would begrudge you for wanting to get to know your brother, for wanting to remain here for some time after the wedding. The people don’t have to know anything more than what we tell them”.

“Can it really be that simple?” Aladdin asked. He knew better than to believe everything would just work out. He was no foolish child anymore.

“Outside of the palace walls, the people care not for our lives. They care only for themselves; they care about feeding their families. They have nothing to gain and much to lose if they were to slander us. No one will care, that I can promise you. Except maybe your father”. Jafar admitted.

That wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to. However he had already planned what he’d say to the man if he asked. Should Cassim be hostile, Jafar was ready to go into explicit detail about despoiling the man’s firstborn. There was nothing more enraging to a parent than to fear their child had been taken advantage of. And Aladdin had been so easy to convince. But at the same time, Jafar was prepared to be civil, should the man return the favour. He was not quite the monster people liked to portray him as. Close, but not quite.

“You can’t avoid him forever” Aladdin grinned, the mood finally shifting.

“I can if I try” Aladdin smiled once more, arching upwards or a kiss. Jafar was quick to oblige.

“So this is where you were hiding”. Both men stilled in the bed, turning slowly to watch as Cassim crossed his arms, casually leaning against the wall.

“These are my rooms, I wouldn’t call that hiding”. Jafar glared, any contentment dissipating to be replaced with annoyance.

“I came looking for my son. I felt it only right we should talk after everything that has happened. I trust by now he has told you the truth?” Cassim asked voice deceptively calm. His eyes however spoke of murder and rage, as they took in his clearly naked son being held by an equally naked man at least twice his age.

While Cassim was aware of the relationship between the Vizier and his son, it was glaringly obvious; he had hoped to remain ignorant of the details. He’d prayed for it in fact. But it seemed Allah had deemed to ignore his prayers. For here he was laying witness to his son lying in another’s man’s bed. A man whose age closely matched Cassim’s own by the looks of it. It wasn’t that Cassim had anything against both men choosing to find love with each other, no there had been a number of men back home who had sought pleasure from another man. But this was his son, his own flesh and blood. His son who was struggling to conceal himself, struggling to hide the marks his lover had left behind. All the bruises and bites that littered his body, all serving as reminders that this was no longer the babe he had left behind. No this was a man a young man but a man all the same. And all Cassim could feel was grief for the time he had lost and anger for the smugness radiating from the other man.

“Father!” Aladdin squawked, loud enough for Iago to come flying in. However upon laying his eyes on the situation at hand, the parrot wisely retreated. Aladdin wished he could do the same.

“He has. Your son has convinced me your plan will prove beneficial to us all. The princess will get her prince and the kingdom will be secured. Your son will have a kingdom to rule and Aladdin will remain by my side. I’m sure these are terms we can all live with” Jafar smirked.

“You wish to remain here?” Cassim turned to Aladdin. “I had hoped-” Cassim fell silent.

“Father I-Agrabah is my home. The palace is-all my friends are here. Jafar he’s here. I want to get to know you but I do not wish to leave. Not permanently. I’m sorry” Aladdin looked away guiltily.

Cassim’s earlier rage appeared dampened by his concern. Ignoring the man who still held his son in his arms, Cassim approached Aladdin slowly.

“I understand my son. I may be your father but that doesn’t make us family. Family is something you can rely on to look after you, they are the people that love and care for you. I am ashamed to say that I failed in my duty to do so. I only hope you give us another chance to be a family. I cannot ask you to leave your home for me, nor will I. But perhaps in the future you would agree to visiting me, to visiting our little kingdom?”

“I’d like that”.

“Perhaps you’d be so kind as to leave so we can dress? After which I’m sure you and Aladdin will have much to talk about. It seems I must speak with the Sultan about the upcoming wedding and I’m sure the Princess will wish to see Aladdin once more”.

“Of course” Cassim said, though he clearly wasn’t happy about leaving them both alone once more. “Aladdin?” Cassim paused in the doorway.

“Yes father?”

“I know we are not very close, but should he hurt you I hope you would tell me. Despite everything that has happened between us, you are still my son. I only wish to see you safe and happy”.

Aladdin smiled. “Thank you, but Jasmine has already laid claim to his testicles should Jafar try to hurt me”.

“She what?” Jafar exclaimed.

Cassim left the room with a smile on his face. ‘I knew I liked her for a reason’ he thought to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Major writer's block made this chapter a nightmare, however it does mean the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's kudos/comments!

“When will you be leaving?” It had been on Aladdin’s mind the very moment he learned his father had returned.

“I plan to stay until after the wedding. My men know their duties, they will keep our home safe until my return. Perhaps one day you might visit us, I’m sure there are many there who would like to meet you”.

“I’d like to see it; I’m sure Abu would like it too”. 

What else could he say to the man who had been absent for most of his life? Aladdin had thought it would be easier, there was so much his father had missed, so many stories had had to tell him. Yet every time he opened his mouth it was as if something was stopping him. Was it fear? Did he think his father was going to leave him once more? Or was it something else? Something more sinister that demanded he make their interactions as stilted and uncomfortable as they were. Maybe on some level he wanted his father to suffer for what he’d done.

“My boy?” The Sultan’s cheerful voice caught their attention. “Jasmine’s asking for you” he smiled, pausing with a frown as he noticed the tensions between them. “Is something wrong?”

In unison both men glanced at the other before returning their attention back to the Sultan.

“No your highness, in fact we’d only just finished talking when you graced us with your presence” Cassim said.

“My boy? You look troubled”. The Sultan turned to Aladdin, frowning at him.

“No sire, I’m just-it’s been a long day” Aladdin admitted. Well it wasn’t like he was lying.

The Sultan nodded, although he clearly didn’t believe them. “Well then, you’d best go see my daughter. I’m afraid she may be asking for your help with the wedding, I do apologise for her behaviour in advance”.

“In advance?” Cassim and Aladdin asked in unison.

“My dear Jasmine has indeed grown up since you came to the palace my boy, she has developed into a fine young woman. However, I have seen how women can be when preparing for their wedding day. I do hope you won’t hold it against her”.

Aladdin frowned, were women really that bad when preparing for their wedding day? He’d never been to a wedding so his knowledge on the subject was minimal at best. But surely it couldn’t be that bad, could it? Well the Sultan seemed to think so. Aladdin was reminded of the Jasmine he’d first met; the rude, spoiled princess whose only thoughts revolved around herself and perhaps Rajah. If what the Sultan said was true and the man had been married so he would know, then it didn’t bode well. Aladdin sighed.

“Aladdin? Aladdin! There you are, come with me” Jasmine grabbed his arm as soon as he was within her sights.

“Wha-hey! Where are we going?” Aladdin yelped as he narrowly avoided crashing into an expensive (and very heavy) vase full of flowers.

“We’re going to make plans for my wedding. There’s just so much to do, there’s the flowers and the food and the dress and the-” Aladdin felt no guilt over tuning her out. Not even a little.

“Are you listening to me?” Aladdin immediately nodded in response. Seemingly satisfied, Jasmine resumed her speech. “We’ll need to send these orders out immediately. I’ll have the servants get onto them right away”. Jasmine suddenly fell silent.

“Is something wrong?” Aladdin finally dared to ask.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing? This is all happening so fast, I always said I’d marry for love. But I’ve only known Amir for a short while. Can that really be love? We hardly know each other”.

Aladdin frowned, taking her hand in his. “I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask about love. But I do know that only you can know when you find it”.

“Don’t you love Jafar?”

“Of course”. He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that, but it was practically instinct. “But I’m not a girl. I don’t know how you see love, what you think it should be like. I only know what it’s like for me, for us. I don’t think it’s quite the same”. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jasmine nodded in agreement.

“It’s not. I grew up hearing stories about love, about what I could expect as the princes of this kingdom. True love always seemed like such a magical thing, almost like a dream. Then when I found out what my role would involve, how I’d have to forsake my chance at finding true love for the kingdom’s sake, that’s when I knew it would only ever be a dream. But now, now things are different. I know we barely know each other, but when I look into Amir’s eyes, I just know he loves me. And I think I might love him too. Or at least, I know I will grow to love him in time. But I’m afraid time is not something we have a lot of”. Jasmine turned to Aladdin. “You will come to the wedding, won’t you?”

Aladdin frowned. Did she really thing he wouldn’t? “Of course” he smiled. Jasmine visibly relaxed.

“Thank you”. Jasmine reached forward and hugged him.

“Princess, I have the lists we need to go over”. A rather harried young woman came running up to them, her arms filled with various scrolls.

“Of course, will you meet me in the gardens in an hour? I wish to look over these myself before I ask for your help”.

It was testament to just how much Jasmine had matured, that instead of ordering she’d asked for Aladdin’s help. She saw him not as a servant as she had once had, so long ago, but as a friend and even an equal. But then, if his father was a king and his half-brother was a prince, didn’t that mean he too would be a prince? If that was so, then he was already Jasmine’s equal. But then, well they weren’t exactly true royalty. They were frauds, better yet they were thieves. Their kingdom was filled with like-minded men, their treasures stolen and ill gotten. But did that really make them bad people?

“Sure”. Jasmine smiled at him gratefully.

As he watched Jasmine disappear, the servant trailing at her heels, Aladdin had time to think. The problem was, he didn’t want to think. What his father was doing was criminal, what Amir was doing was worse. They were lying to everyone, they were deceiving the Sultan and what was worse, they now had the power to break Jasmine’s heart. He could admit that Jasmine could be difficult to get along with at times, but she wasn’t a bad person. She didn’t deserve such lies and false promises regarding something she held so dear. Her idea about what love should be like was so pure and innocent. She had been sheltered and fed stories about handsome princes and happily ever afters. And while times saw some of those expectations change and evolve into something a little more practical, she never lost that childish hope that everything would be just like they said.

What they were doing was wrong, Aladdin knew this. But telling Jasmine the truth, well that would just destroy everything. She might never trust a man again. She wouldn’t trust Amir, nor Cassim and most of all, she’d lose her trust in Aladdin. It was selfish he knew, but he just couldn’t tell her the truth. Nor could he tell the Sultan. If they were caught he’d probably be killed, it was a dangerous game they were all playing. But if things went to plan, well everyone would get their happy ever after now wouldn’t they. The prince and princess would marry just like they were supposed to. Their kingdoms would be saved; both ready to give aid to the other in times of war or famine. Their children would provide security for both thrones, which would probably create problems further down the line but Aladdin wasn’t thinking about that now. No, everything would be just perfect, so long as they never learned the truth.

A familiar screech broke Aladdin from his thoughts, almost instantly his mood lightened as Abu scampered up his arm.

“Hey Abu” he smiled. Abu nuzzled his head. “You hungry?” What a foolish question, Abu was always hungry. Aladdin chuckled as he handed Abu a piece of fruit offered by a passing servant. It seemed most had taken to carrying something of the sort for precisely this occasion. “I guess this means you don’t need me anymore. You’ve already trained them all”.

“Indeed he has” Amir chuckled as he approached the two. “Can we talk?”

Aladdin nodded, it was about time they did so. His conversation with Cassim had been rather enlightening, however all those years apart had made it difficult to keep the conversation flowing. He hoped speaking with Amir would be easier.

“I know you don’t agree with what we’re doing. But what you’ve done for us already, I don’t know how to thank you”. It was obvious Amir was preparing for a great speech. Aladdin decided to stop him right there.

“Keep Jasmine happy, keep her safe. I hope I don’t need to tell you what will happen should you fail. She is my friend but more than that she is a princess. She deserves your respect. I’ve watched you both, I know you care for her. But love? You barely know each other. You know only what you’ve been told in order to pull off this stunt. You don’t know her the way you should”. Amir opened his mouth to speak but Aladdin beat him to it. “But I am willing to help you. For Jasmine, to keep her happy”.

“Y-you are?” Amir asked, startled. Aladdin nodded in response. “Well then, I suppose I should thank you again. I mean, you’re right. I don’t know much about Jasmine, outside of what she has told me. But it doesn’t matter. I may not know her very well just yet, but my feelings for her are real. She may be a princess, but that’s not all she is. She’s…well she’s quite special. And I don’t just mean because of the tiger”.

“Rajah” Aladdin interjected. Both startled when said beast gave a roar before swaggering into the room. “Were you spying on us?” Aladdin asked. It was only after he said it that he realised just how stupid it sounded.

Rajah merely yawned at them. He’d only been looking for a place to escape Jasmine’s wedding plans. There’d even been talk about putting him in the wedding. Honestly he was a fearsome beast, there was no way he would be toting a bunch of flowers down the aisle. Absolutely not, not even for Jasmine. Rajah huffed in indignation.

“You’re hiding from Jasmine aren’t you?” Aladdin asked again. A smirk crossed his face at the look Rajah gave him. “If you want you can hide out in my room. No one’s in there, Jasmine will never find you”.

It was surprising that such a fearsome beast could be such an overgrown kitten. Rajah actually purred, or near enough, nuzzling whatever part of Aladdin he could reach. He’d always liked this human, even with that annoying monkey of his. Said monkey screeched at him suddenly, the two locked in some bizarre staring contest.

“You might want to get back to Jasmine” Aladdin turned back to Amir. “She’ll be looking for you to go over wedding stuff”.

“Won’t she be looking for you as well?” Amir asked.

Aladdin grinned a little sheepishly, “I’m pretty sure she’s going over wedding plans with one of the servants. She won’t need me for another hour, said so herself. But you should probably go find her, I’d say it’s the best chance you two have to learn more about the other”. Besides, Aladdin had more important things to do.

Amir took the hint, giving a final nod before disappearing around a corner. Aladdin gave a sigh, barely sparing a glance at Abu who was now perched precariously on Rajah’s head. “Don’t fall” he said to Abu who screeched back at him. “Keep him out of trouble for me” he added to Rajah. “I’ll see you guys later”.

With the monkey and tiger en route to his room, and wasn’t that a strange sight to see, Aladdin headed towards Jafar’s room.

“Aladdin”. And there he was, the very man himself.

“Master” Aladdin greeted. True they were on a first name basis, at least in private, but it never hurt to maintain appearances. Especially when his father just might make another sudden appearance. He only hoped the man would wait until they were dressed before interrupting them again. Well he could always hope.

“I trust the princess has requested your help with the wedding?” Aladdin nodded. “And you’re here alone because…?” Jafar trailed off, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“She wanted to go over things herself before getting me involved. I’m free for the next hour, no one has any need for me”. Aladdin smirked as Jafar became noticeably more interested. It wasn’t often he was as bold as this, when serving a man like Jafar it was easy to fade into the background. He’d often let the man take control, rarely thinking to do it himself. There were rules to follow after all, even in the bedroom.

“Oh really? I believe I may have a need for you. A great number of needs now that I think about it” Jafar purred. Aladdin tried and failed to supress the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Oh?” Aladdin asked somewhat breathlessly. Jafar began doing something with his hand that was proving somewhat distracting. The sudden moan Aladdin emitted only made the man smirk. A slight shifting of his hand and Aladdin moaned even louder.

“Perhaps it’s time for us to move somewhere a little more comfortable” Jafar suggested. Shakily, Aladdin complied. Though he did end up leaning on the other man a little more than he’d like. But those hands, the things those hands could do left him seeing stars. And that was only the beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is officially done. This ended up going in a completely different direction to how I imagined it way back when, but I’m pretty happy with how it turned out. Now while I won’t be writing a sequel, I will probably write a couple of JafarAladdin oneshots in the future. 
> 
> Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this story!
> 
> KB

Weddings, Aladdin soon decided, were quite possibly the worst idea man had ever come up with. They were stressful, they were expensive and they drove everyone even remotely involved into despair. Still, Aladdin had to admit it had been worth it.

“I can’t do this; oh I can’t do this! What am I doing? What was I thinking? I can’t do this; Aladdin I can’t go through with this!”

Well it would be worth it, just as soon as he convinced Jasmine to walk down that aisle.

“Yes you can, I know you can. You love him and he loves you. That’s all you need to remember to get you down that aisle. After that, all you have to do is listen to some old guy, say ‘I do’ when he tells you and then before you know it you’re married. Then you can dance and eat and just have fun. It’ll be fine I promise”.

“Really? It just, I just can’t help feeling like something will go wrong. Things have just been perfect up to now, I can’t help feeling like my wedding will be when everything turns into a disaster”.

Perfect? Maybe it had been perfect for her, but for Aladdin it had been unbelievably stressful. With his father’s lies, the couple’s infatuation and distinct lack of alone time with Jafar, it had very much been a case of too much work and not nearly enough play. Though with any luck, that would change after the ceremony. Perhaps even en route to the reception if he was really lucky.

“Princess? It’s time”. One of the servants entered the room, waiting patiently near the entrance.

“I’ll be right there!” Jasmine called back. As soon as the servant left, she resumed her frantic pacing.

“Please stop doing that, you’re making me dizzy”. The look she gave him sent chills down her spine. “Or not”.

Jasmine sighed, moving to sit beside him. “Do you think I’m making a mistake?”

Aladdin stilled, what did she mean? Had she found out the truth? Was she giving him a chance to confess? Or was this simply a case of cold feet? How he wished it was the latter. If for nothing else than to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Seriously, living on the streets hadn’t been nearly as stressful as this whole mess.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes”. Jasmine spoke without hesitation, not even pausing to think about the question.

“Then isn’t that all that matters? I know you’re scared. I would be too if I were in your shoes. But just think about it. You always knew this day would come. That you would have to marry and secure the future of this kingdom. The way I see it, if you marry Amir, you won’t just be doing your royal duty, but you’ll finally be happy. Isn’t that what you said you always wanted? Someone to love you, just because you’re you?”

Jasmine paused, Aladdin waited patiently for her to respond. “You’re right”.

Aladdin almost felt insulted by the way she seemed so surprised at that revelation. He’d had some good ideas in the past, hadn’t he? Coming to the palace, that was…well actually he hadn’t had a choice with that one. Falling in love with Jafar? Well that was…okay maybe he should think of another example. Huh, well surely there had to be one that had been his idea?

“Princess?” The servant spoke up once more, sounding a little more urgent this time.

“I said I’m coming!” Jasmine huffed, Aladdin barely managed to conceal a grin.

“So…any regrets?” Aladdin dared ask. Being the responsible and oh so mature princess she was, Jasmine whacked him with a nearby pillow. Wincing, Aladdin gave a weak chuckle. “I’m gonna take that as a no”.

“How do I look?” Jasmine asked, just before they left her room.

“Like a princess” Aladdin smiled. Jasmine gave him a sharp look. “I mean a queen” he hastily amended. Jasmine nodded, seemingly satisfied with that.

“Good”. Jasmine took a deep breath. “I think…I think I’m ready”.

She didn’t sound very ready, but Aladdin chose not to mention it. The whole point was to get her down that aisle and into the arms of her future husband. Then she’d be happy and he could breathe easy once more.

As Aladdin led her to her ceremony, he had time to think. Was what he was doing really the right thing? He was betraying her trust; he was betraying the Sultan’s trust. Such acts, should they be discovered, would almost certainly get him killed. And for what? Because the man who’d abandoned him asked him to do this? Was he really so foolish to still believe himself loyal to such a man? Over those who’d helped him, fed him and loved him? It shamed him to admit it, but the answer was yes. As stupid and reckless as it sounded, Cassim was still his father. He and Amir were his family. And to Aladdin, family meant more to him than just about anything. But things weren’t as simple as that, family rarely ever was. You see, Aladdin found himself in the rather unique situation whereby he had not one but two families of his own. His family by blood; the man who’d sired him and his half-brother and the family he’d made for himself in the palace; Hakim, Aminah, Princess Jasmine, The Sultan, Iago, Rajah and of course Jafar. These were the people who cared about him, not because they had to, but because they wanted to. So what was he to do?

The answer, Aladdin hoped, was simple. He would follow his father’s plan, he would hope and pray that everything went the way it should and then he would retire with Jafar for a pleasure-filled night. And by the end everything would be perfect; Jasmine and Amir would be happily married, Cassim and the Sultan would have nothing more to fear and he would no longer be plagued with visions of disaster and ruin. Everything would be just perfect. At least he hoped.

Waiting for them, the Sultan stood proudly, his face joyous as he caught sight of his beloved daughter.

“Jasmine! Oh look at you! Oh your mother would be so proud!”

“Really?” Jasmine asked as she fought to keep her tears at bay. “I just wish she could be here to see this”.

The Sultan’s face softened, his own eyes suspiciously damp as he embraced his daughter. “So do I my dear. But I just know that she would be so happy for you both. Just like I am. I can’t tell you how proud I am of you”.

Jasmine nodded, too overcome to speak. Instead she threw her arms around him one last time, doing her best to commit this moment to memory. For in just a few moments time, she would no longer be her father’s little princess, she would become Amir’s wife. It was a scary thought, to know she would no longer be a child but a woman in her own right. 

Aladdin let them be, slipping inside the room just as the music started to play. He quickly took his place at the front of the room, nodding to Amir who gave a shaky smile of his own in return. Stood just behind Amir was their father, Aladdin spared him a glance receiving a calm nod in return. Yet it did nothing to quell the nervousness that bubbled up from within his belly. What if things went wrong?

Aladdin spared a glance for his father’s men. They’d arrived the day before, each bearing gifts of fine jewels and treasures that could not easily be found within Agrabah’s walls. Considering many were likely thieves and murderers, Aladdin had been surprised by the manners and decorum they’d displayed. They were all clean with no black eyes or broken bones to speak of, dressed in fine clothes that managed to flatter even the bulkiest of men and perhaps most surprising, not once had they been rude or disorderly since arriving. Though how long that would last, Aladdin couldn’t be sure. But what he’d found most surprising was just how interested they’d all been in meeting him. Amir’s upcoming wedding to an actual princess seemed to take a backseat in the men’s eyes. No, instead their eyes had been fixated on him since the moment they’d arrived.

Aladdin supposed it made sense. He was the long lost firstborn of their esteemed ruler, so of course they’d be interested in him. But still, having so much attention focused on him unnerved him. Perhaps it was a by-product from his days as a street rat, where attention frequently mean pain, injury and even death. Or perhaps it was because he knew what these men were. These men had likely killed in cold blood. They probably enjoyed it even. For them to suddenly focus on him so intently, well it would make anyone nervous.

Fortunately, Aladdin had Jafar. No one could deny the man was imposing. He was tall and almost predatory in his appearance, which worked wonders for keeping Cassim’s men in check. And the way he’d treat Aladdin around them; an arm around his waist, a hand around his wrist, he made it clear just who Aladdin belonged to. Yet somehow, the idea that any of those men wanted him in _that_ way, just didn’t seem right to Aladdin. While it was true they stared and sometimes made comments, they only ever seemed to hold him in high regards. Not even once had they tried to touch him, they’d merely watched him as though he were an exotic animal in captivity. The more Aladdin dwelled upon it, the more confused he became.

Aladdin’s thoughts were broken by Jasmine’s arrival as she entered the room. Plastering a smile on his face and shoving his thoughts to one side, Aladdin waited patiently for the princess to make her way down the aisle. His smile grew a little softer, more genuine as she grew closer. He may not have been interested in her in that way, but he could not deny she truly was a sight to behold. She was quite simply, beautiful. With the soft white silk that clung to her body, decorated with tiny crystals and beads that glittered under the sun’s rays. Amir was a lucky man, Aladdin decided. Very lucky indeed.

Aladdin turned to watch Amir, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust him but…okay so he didn’t exactly trust him. But still he was his brother, well half-brother, so that had to count for something, right? And Amir really did seem to be in love with Jasmine, as inexperienced as Aladdin was with the concept, he knew enough to see Amir’s actions were genuine. Amir wasn’t merely playing a role or following orders, no. He truly had fallen in love with the princess. Perhaps that would be enough? Aladdin hoped so, he really did. But then again, there was a good chance that things would turn out the way everyone prayed they would. All they had to do was keep Jasmine and his father in the dark for the rest of their lives and they were all in the clear. Simple.

“We are gathered here today…”

It had come as something of a surprise to many that Jafar had been the one to officiate the ceremony. But as the Sultan’s right hand man, there weren’t many others deemed suitable to perform such an important ceremony. This was the day their kingdom gained a prince, this was the day Jasmine gained a husband. This ceremony would unite their kingdoms and bring security and prosperity to all who dwelled within the kingdom. At least that’s what the common folk were told.

Aladdin shifted his weight from one foot to the other, were the ceremonies supposed to last this long? But just as his attention began to wane a familiar screech brought him back to reality. When he’d been asked to allow Abu to take part in the wedding, Aladdin hadn’t known how to react. Abu was his best friend yes, but he was also a monkey. The idea of having him hold the rings was cute, but Aladdin had been very concerned about Abu’s likelihood of eating them. Or even more likely, running off with the rings, never to be seen again. Abu’s weakness for jewels and such was widely known. But both Jasmine and Amir had been insistent. So Aladdin had agreed, on the condition that Abu be monitored, preferably not by himself.

Much to Aladdin’s surprise, Abu was as good as gold. When his time came he offered up the rings, oohing and awing at their shininess, before allowing them to be taken from him. Aladdin was impressed, though he suspected the new gold ring Abu wore on his tail had something to do with his newfound obedience. Surprisingly it had been the Sultan who’d thought of it. And as he’d had many a trinket at his disposal, he’d allowed Abu to choose his favourite. Naturally the Sultan soon became Abu’s new favourite, beaten only by Aladdin himself.

“…I now pronounce you husband and wife”.

Aladdin blinked, without meaning to he’d missed much of the ceremony, too lost in his own mind. Thankfully he’d come to just as the couple shared their first kiss, though he soon averted his gaze. He’d come to see Jasmine as his sister, watching her kiss her husband for the first time made him feel awkward. Not necessarily in a bad way, it was more a case of seeing a sibling with their lover. While undoubtedly happy for them both, he’d be perfectly happy never knowing any of the more intimate details.

As their guests cheered and the couple were led to the balcony to allow their people to celebrate, Aladdin found himself being pulled into the shadows. Several minutes later he re-emerged, his hair mussed, cheeks flushed and lips ever so slightly swollen. Seconds later Jafar stepped out behind him, much to Aladdin’s annoyance he looked as perfect as he’d been during the ceremony. But he was given no time to complain, it was time for the reception to be had.

As the brother of the groom and closest friend of the princess, Aladdin really should have expected that he’d be sat up front amongst the royalty. Of course he wouldn’t be asked to serve, he was no mere servant any longer. Truthfully he hadn’t been for a long time. Yet he’d still managed to be surprised to find himself sat amongst the visiting dignitaries. From dictators and nobles to princes and princesses, every guest had a story to tell and were all too eager to tell it.

As Cassim’s lost son there were many eager to meet him. As the young man who’d captured Jafar’s interest, there were many who envied him and as the owner of Abu, there were many young ladies pleading with him for a chance to play with his monkey. Naturally Abu basked in the attention, while Aladdin was left to explain that no it wasn’t a euphuism, he really did have a pet monkey. He wasn’t entirely sure everyone believed him. But of course what had so many interested in him, was the story he had to tell. The one about a lowly street rat being brought into the palace, only to discover he was the long lost prince of some distant kingdom. Like something out a children’s tale, it seemed no one could get enough of it.

It was a great relief when Aladdin finally managed to slip away from the merriment and festivities. Under the guise of going to relieve himself, he’d slipped into a nearby alcove, grateful to take just a few moments to clear his head.

They’d done it, they’d actually done it. They’d gotten away with what was possibly the greatest betrayal Agrabah had ever known. Aladdin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. In the end he decided on neither. Instead he just stood there, resting against the wall and listening to the cheers and laughter of the guests. Eventually he moved, breathing deeply and allowing some of the tension to leave his body. It wasn’t enough to relax him, but he no longer felt so tightly wound, as though in an instant he’d snap and destroy everything. It was supposed to be a happy occasion; Jasmine was married, his father had returned and everything was once again right with the world. Yet all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and hide away for some time. Although given the rate their guests were downing the wine, he suspected nearly everyone would be that way come morning.

“So this is where you were hiding”.

Aladdin smiled, moving to allow Jafar more room. “You found me”. He wasn’t surprised, Jafar always seemed to know where he was.

“They’ll soon be looking for you. It seems everyone wants to know you, they’ve spoken about little else but you and the princess all night. You’re a mystery to them, one it seems they’re determined to solve”.

Aladdin just groaned, resting his head against Jafar’s shoulder. “How long must we stay?”

“You wish to leave?” Jafar sounded surprised.

“What we did, I just…don’t you feel guilty?”

Jafar stilled. So that’s what was wrong, he’d suspected as much. “I have done many things in the past to feel guilty of. However this is not one of them”. Seeing Aladdin was about to speak, Jafar interrupted him. “Had we not done this, what do you suppose would have happened? Jasmine needed to marry, were it not now she would likely have been forced to marry a man who may not have loved her. Had she not found your brother, she likely would have led a very unhappy life. Is that what you wanted?”

Obviously not. Aladdin scowled, it was obvious Jafar was manipulating him. Yet he couldn’t even bring himself to be angry with him, as usual he was right. As much as Aladdin hated to admit it, this had been the only way. But that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

“What of your father? Your brother? They needed this alliance to ensure their people’s safety. If the plan had failed, what do you think would happen to them? You say you feel guilty about this, but how much worse would you feel if this had failed?” Jafar watched him carefully, relieved when Aladdin sagged against him. As bad as it sounded, he had no desire to put up with a surly child during what was supposed to be a happy moment. While no longer a child, Aladdin was acting like one; running off to hide when things became too much.

Aladdin pulled back, mumbling a half-hearted apology. Of course Jafar was right, he didn’t want anything to happen to any of his friends, nor to his family. His family…even now the concept seemed foreign to him.

“I think it best we returned, but perhaps in an hour I shall come find you. Tonight is supposed to be a night for celebration, so what do you say we celebrate a little of our own?”

Jafar brushed his hand against his cheek. Aladdin swallowed nervously, his earlier fears forgotten. Jafar leaned forward expectantly and of course Aladdin responded in turn. Suffice to say, it was a while before either of them were ready to face the guests once more. Yet for once Aladdin found he had no complaints. Maybe later he would when his mind stopped swimming, but for now he decided to do just as everyone around him was doing; to overindulge, be merry and await what was sure to be a very good night indeed.

-

“Will they ever know?” Aladdin asked, his breathing finally returning to a less frantic pace.

“Must we talk about this now?” Jafar shifted his hips as if to illustrate his point.

Aladdin moaned, too tired to do much more than lay there and think. At least when he was coherent enough to do so. He couldn’t help it if the man was particularly good at distracting him.

“Master, please?”

It was obvious what he wanted, much to Jafar’s displeasure. But it wasn’t like they hadn’t been engaged in such activities for hours now. And it wasn’t like Aladdin would be letting this go anytime soon.

“No”.

Aladdin frowned, though he did so half-heartedly at best. In truth, he’d known the answer from the start. Still his conscience had demanded he ask. Having asked, he supposed he had nothing more to do than just enjoy. Well at least he’d tried. He may not have been happy about it, but come tomorrow (or in a few hours) no one would care. What was done was done and there was no changing it. Besides…what could possibly go wrong?

-

In a distant corner of the palace where all of the presents were kept, two very familiar animals could be found digging through the treasures.

“Ooh!” Abu held up a shiny red jewel.

“Aah!” Iago preened in front of a polished plate of gold.

Rajah watched the two with mild interest, until something caught his eye. As Rajah grew closer, he saw it was a carpet with gold tassels on its corners. Unable to resist, and with the other two clearly distracted, he risked swiping at the tassels. They swung once, then twice and just as he was getting ready to pounce, they flicked back at him. Rajah barely noticed as a shiny gold lamp fell down at his feet, his focus solely on the carpet that seemed to have a mind of its own. Quite literally in fact. Alarmed, Rajah scrambled back as the carpet began to move of its own accord.

Pausing in their game of dress up with whatever jewellery they could find, Abu and Iago tilted their heads, fascinated with whatever could alarm a beast as fearsome as Rajah. Rajah, so focused on the carpet that now seemed to be following him, and wasn’t that a scary thought, stumbled. He crashed to the floor, the sound echoing through the room, letting out a roar of warning as the carpet stopped in front of him. Getting back onto his feet he barely paid any attention to what had made him fall, a somewhat dull gold lamp that had immediately caught a certain monkey’s eye.

While Rajah was distracted and Iago was too stunned to move, Abu saw his chance. He crept towards the lamp, ignoring all other shiny treasures. Something was different about this lamp he could tell. Clasping it in his paws, he glanced at the moving carpet which still seemed distracted, before swiping off a layer of dust and seeing the shiny gold beneath.

“Ooh!” Abu’s eyes grew wide. He swiped again, the gold became shinier. “Ooh!” Abu repeated, he swiped one more. That’s when he noticed words carved into the lamp. His Aladdin could read; Abu knew for sure. And so could Iago, probably. There wouldn’t be any harm in rubbing it a little, just to make it clearer for them. Naturally that’s when everything went to hell.

Of course, that’s a story for another time.


End file.
